A Twist of Hate
by SasukeAnime
Summary: Sasunaru Story... Lemon, violent things, gang, love, hate... Yaoi Story...
1. Chapter 1

(I'm Sasuke Uchiha profesor of History in Konoha University... I'm 29 years old and I been doing this work since I was 19 I graduated early... I married 2 years ago... and now the director told me that I have to get one transfer student to live with me... I'll get pay even more so I agree on doing it... not thinking it could change my life... )

Class please pay attention! This will be on the test on Friday! (Sasuke said)

*( I'm Naruto Uzumaki... and I'm 19 I'm a transfer student and I have to live with my tutor ... I really don't like the idea ... but what can I do ... and now I'm lost in this damn hallways ... ugh ... I don't understand why couldn't I stay where I was ...)

Don't tell me you are new?

*( ugh ... just what I needed) yeah I am ... ( I wish I wasn't !)

I'm kiba... where are you going?

*I was supposed to go to room... 101, history... ( my least favorite subject... I hate it ...)

101? Are you sure?

*Yeah ... or at least that's what it says here ... ( I was looking at a paper..)

Well... I'm on that class you must be intelligent because is advanced history... I have to go to the office to pick some papers that the professor told me... come with me... we can go together the the class when I take the papers...

*( weird ... but I guess that's the only way to get to the class ... I really don't like history...) well okay ... I'm Naruto by the way ...

(I smiled to him and we stared walking) you must know that professor Uchiha is hard... his classes are interesting... but his tests... are really hard...

*They can't be that bad ... right ? ( I have to fucking live with him ...my life is over !)

Believe me... many of the students end up crying... (we got to the office) professor Uchiha papers? (Kiba said to the secretary)

Kiba hi... (she smiled) I'm sorry the machine is not working... tell him maybe tomorrow...

Ok... (we stared walking again) well that's not good for us...

*Why not ...? ( sounds like a nightmare...)

I means more homework...

*Sounds annoying to me ...

(I laughed) it is... if we are lucky enough he had sex last night and he can let us go without homework (he joke)

*( I laughed , maybe this can't be that bad )

(We got to the classroom he was writing on the board)

They said the machine is broken again... (kiba said and the market made a sound like when you press it to much on the board)

Always with the same thing... (he said angry and looking at kiba and then to Naruto)

You new... sit next to kiba...

*( that fucking hurt my ears , he started writing in the board... that's boring I went to sit next to kiba ... i seriously don't see anything interesting in this ... I can't believe it I had the best grades in the place that I was before... and now this ... I sighed )

Well... (he turned around it was Egyptian letters) if someone here can tell me what it says here... and who said it... you guys can have a free no homework weekend... (today is Friday)

*( you got to be kidding this is so easy ! )

" The sky quivers , the earth quakes before me , for I am a magician, I posses magic "

And nobody really said it ... it was written in a pyramid... ( everyone just turned to me looking at me shocked ..)

(I looked at him) what's your name ?

*Naruto uzumaki... ( you're class is boring...)

Uzumaki I'm impressed actually finally I have a smart student...

*( now that's surprising ... ) just one question... why say someone said it ... when it was written on a pyramid... ( I was actually challenging him ...)

Obviously to confuse all this nuts heads I have for students...

*With all due respect... Maybe it's better to say the actual information... or someone can come and think the same way you professor think about you're class ... ( he just gave me a look like saying I like how he responded... and saying like if I was a challenge... topical in professors like him ...they looked at me like saying I was the first one to ever respond to him like that ...)

Ok Uzumaki... you earned a free weekend for your classmates...

*( everyone just got all happy and started cheering... what kind of homework does he even give ... but I was different then them ... and didn't cheer... I just got a book out a really advanced book for this class ...and started reading...)

It's lunchtime the food would be here soon... (Sasuke said in this university the give you the food in the classroom and. Or any food it was actually delicious)

Wow I'm in shock you are the first on in respond to him (kiba said )

*( I looked at kiba ) I am ...?

You are... (he smiled and the food got there and they all were happy and they stared eating the phone of Sasuke sound and he answered)

What happened?... ok... I have to Stay to late... I'm sorry... I know that... ok I'll be there by 7... stop with that... it's annoying! ... look I'm tired Sakura... it's been a long week... I need peace... (he ended the call)

*( someone's having problems at home ... We were all eating... it didn't taste that bad ... tasted better... when we where done eating they threw away the garbage... someone is lost in space I'm talking about the professor... he's ... weird ... his just staring ... I tried to ignore that and started reading again ...)

(I was looking at Naruto Uzumaki he is different from the rest... I'll have time to talk to him on my way home... the class continued and for everybody was hard but for him it was so easy like counting to 3 ... I'm pressed... the class was over and he was reading while I was checking some works until my phone sounded)

Hello... I'm sorry... I didn't saw the clock... I know it's 8 already... I'm going home now... bye... (he sighed) let's go Naruto... I'm sorry to keep you here till late...

*Oh it's okay ... ( I closed my book and we started walking... this can be tough...)

How come you haven't graduate Naruto? You are pretty smart... (I looked a bit down to see his face)

*I'm not sure myself... this isn't the first time they send me to a different place... ( I'm tired of it ...)

I think is because they don't like people like you... (we got to the car and we got inside and I stared driving)

*Like me ...? ( what does that mean ...?)

(I looked at him sideways) smart Naruto... (he is not that smart when it comes to talk about life...)

*I seriously don't get them ... they always try to make me learn something I don't know ... and in an hour or less ...I already know it ... ( that's how quick I learn )

I will guide you to finish soon... (i parked the car in the garage and we got out of the car and into the house)

Sasuke! Finally ! (Sakura screamed)

Yeah hi to you too... look Sakura this is Naruto and he is staying like told you...

Oh nice to meet you Naruto... (she said with a smiled) are you hungry?

*Nice to meet you too ... ( I smiled ) and no thank you I'm actually kind of full of the food they gave ... ( I don't feel comfortable... that's why ...)

Oh well ... maybe tomorrow you will feel better... (sakura said) what about you Sasuke you want to eat?

No... I need a shower... Naruto come with me I'll show you your room upstairs (Sasuke said)

*Ok ...( we walked upstairs and he showed me my new room ... I seriously don't want to be here...)

Naruto I'm sorry if it's not what you like... but I want to thank you... you have made my class interesting...

*( I laughed ) no problem... I also wanted to thank you for helping me ... ( I was talking about the whole thing of letting me live here ...)

No problem... I'm sorry for... my wife... she can be ... (annoying) different...

*It's okay...

Hobby the way... the shower for this room is broken you will have to used the one on my room instead... I forgot you were coming... I promise I'll call someone to fix it tomorrow Saturday...

*( this is just fucking great...) oh...oh ok ... ( why do I even need be here ...)

I'm really sorry... I been having a bad week and I forgot... I apologize...

*It's okay ... ( it surely does seem like it ...)

You can used the shower if you want right now... I left something on the university and I have to get back

*Yeah I think I'll use it ...

Ok come I'll show you where is it... (I walked with him to my room and I show him where the bathroom was I had a regular shower and tub and a jacuzzi...) you can take your time... (I looked at him)

*( trust me ... I would like to say I'll take a shower...and run away ... ) alright... ( I don't know why he wants me to tell him so I just looked at him )

(For some reason when he looked at me I stared feeling nervous...)

*( someone seems awkwardly nervous) well I think I'll take that shower... I guess ... ( awkward...)

Yeah sure... (I walked downstairs I toll sakura I have to get back to the university that I felt some papers and again she stared fighting... I got out of the house I got the things and I came back... sakura was working in her home office and I went to my room took off my shirt and lay on bed... I grabbed a book and I stared reading... I have my feet where you place the head and my head wher you place the feet facing directly to tha bathroom... I forgot about Naruto)

*( I seriously feel I could just live In the bathroom... not wanting to get out of ever again ... I grabbed my clothes that I had because and when I opened the door he was already there ... and I was only using a towel... this couldn't get more awkward...)

(I was reading and the door opened I looked up and there he was Naruto... I totally forgot about him... I feel like I'm blushing but why? ...I looked at my book trying to ignore him)

*( did he just blushed...? I got out and walked to the room feeling so embarrassed and closed the room door and started changing to later sit on the bed half laying down and started reading... I feel so awkward...)

Sasuke! Thanks for telling me you are back! (Sakura screamed)

Please Sakura I'm tired... I don't want to fight!

I'm not fighting! The problem is that you are never home!

What are you talking about I'm here!

Yeah because of the boy you have to help! If it wasn't for that you will be at the university...!

Surly I have peace over there... Sakura... let me sleep ok... just stop! (She walked away grumbling)

*( oh god... that's a total pain in the ass ... don't mention me in the fights they are going to have... it's annoying...)

( I sighed)

(I took off my clothes and I take a shower to lay back on bed... this guy... why does he makes me feel weird..)

*( I was reading this book advanced for the class he has ... I kept reading for hours and hours till I fell asleep reading...I hope tomorrow is a better day ...)

(Well tomorrow is Saturday... I have to go to the university to give some special class at 7... I'm tired... I closed my eyes and I fell asleep)

(Next day...) oh noooo! I fell asleep! No no no! (Running for all the house)

*( I gave out a jump ... who the fuck is screaming and running...? I feel way to sleepy to actually give a damn ...)

Sakura I'm so late! Please take care of Naruto... I'll be back in a hour! (Sasuke screamed while running downstairs)

*( no thanks... I lay my head under the pillow to then hide under the covers... just don't come and bother me ...please...)

(Sakura never went to Naruto's room and lots of hours pass and Sasuke came back...)

I'm home! (Sasuke said )

And hour Sasuke? It's been forever! You left at 8 and it's 4pm...

I'm sorry it took longer...

Whatever... I have to go in a business trip... a week... so bye... (she grabbed her suitcase and walked away)

(I sat down on the sofa feeling miserable...)

*( I was in my room reading... I feel so awkward here ... because they fight almost every time they see each. Other ... I sighed )

(I took off my clothes and I stay on boxers to lay on my sofa... I don't like this anymore... at the beginning everything was so normal and happy... I don't even know what happened... no I'm so alone...)

*( I've been having this strange feeling since I saw him ... this is so weird... I got out of the room I was walking downstairs when I quickly turned around and walked upstairs blushing... why ?! Why am I blushing... I just saw him in boxers...I walked to my room and left the door open...)

(I heard noises... and I walked upstairs and I saw this door open that I never left open... I walked to over there and opened it and I gave a scream out) ah! God! I forgot about you!

*( I gave out a jump that even made me drop my book ) I can see that ... ( I said with my heart pumping really really fast I got out of the bed to pick up the book )

I'm sorry... have you ate something?

*No not really... ( she was giving me angry looks for some reason)

Get ready let go out... (I walked to my room and put not professional clothes just regular to go out)

*( say what ! I seriously don't want to ... ugh ! I put some more better clothes forgetting the door was open and I walk out I had to bump into him ... was he watching me change ...? Was he !)

Let's go I haven't ate all day... (I stared walking downstairs)

*( this is more awkward... I started walking with him ... )

(We got into the car and I drive to a restaurant that I like to much... the parking it's kind of weird and dark but it's ok... ) well I hope you like this place... (I said while turning off the car)

*I'm sure the food is good ... ( the parking lot is weird ... it's all dark ... supposedly so the sun won't hit you're car ... that's just really weird ... a restaurant that cares about you're car ... since when ... does that happen..)

(We walked inside and we order the food)

Here... this juice... the specialty it's on the house... (the writers said)

Oh thanks... (she walked away.) well that was weird...

*Yeah a little... ( I drink some of it ... tastes weird ... but it's okay ...)

(They got us out food and we stared eating and drinking the juice) tell me Naruto... more about you... how is the family?

*Well they umm ... ( oh god ) they umm died in a car crash...

(I looked at him) I'm sorry to know that...

*It's okay ... ( I feel weird ... )

Well... I'm going to make some calls try to find a way for you to graduate early... when I was your age I was already teaching... now I think I chose the wrong career (he joke) but I'll help you...

*Thanks ... was it hard to teach students when you where my same age ...?

It was... almost everyone where my age and the ones that were older ... well people can be mean...

*Yeah ... but they are like that because they could've been jealous... there the same age or older ... and they are the ones learning not teaching ... ( and I called him that I thought he was a nut head ... ) was it true ... that I was the first one to ever respond to you ...?

They don't lose time to talk huh?... yeah it is true

*I'm surprised...

I'm not... that says a lot about your way of seeing things... there is two kind of professors 1 the one that gets mad at you for saying that kind amor things... and the other that acknowledge that you are a smart guy...

*Well I did have the best scores in everything where I used to be ... for some reason a professor got mad ... because I had the best score in a test ... that was supposed to be really difficult... sometimes I don't even get teached my the professors ... I usually learn from reading all of the books I have ... that are way advanced...

That's a smart way to learn... I told you... I'm not surprised of how smart you are... and actually I'm glad I have someone who can help on class... if you want you can be my assistant...

*Really? ( that's a shocker) I mean ... I would really like that ... ( I have no idea what I just got myself into ...)

Good... because I know how boring a class can be when you already know everything...

*( I laughed) yeah it can really be ... I was surprised nobody really could say what you wrote in Egyptian... that took me sometime to learn how to understand it , read it , write it , and speak it ...

You really are pretty smart... intelectual people can always make feel others... less... I hope you don't have problems helping me... and if you do you can always retract...

*I don't have problems like that ... I usually don't brag about anything of my work ... I'm not the type of person who is showing off their grades or scores ... don't really see the point ...and what kind of things would I be helping on ...?

You can always bring new topics to the class and help others that unlike you are nuts head...

*All the people have different ways to learn... some take time but they learn... some take a lot of time but thy learn... the others who literally don't learn anything... and the ones that everything is easy for them ...

Yeah exactly... dot you think is getting warm?

*Yeah a little... I thought it was me but it look like it's actually getting warm ...( I feeling so weird ...)

Well we should go... (we had already finished our food) I don't like the temperature here

*Well okay ... ( we both got up and started walking where the car was )

Well at least I have a free week...

*Free week ?

Do I say that out loud?

*Yeah...

(I sighed) ignore it...

*Ok... ( weird ... puff I'm feeling weird ... we got the car )

What do you want to do now? (I looked at him and I don't know I stared blushing)

*I'm not sure ... ( I looked at him and blushed for some reason that I don't know )

(I'm not sure how but we just got close and we stared kissing)

*( we just started kissing like out of nowhere he even started pulling me close to him )

(I don't know how he was on top of me sitting on my legs while we were kissing and it was getting intense)

*( we started kissing in a very intense way ... I'm not sure how I was already on top of him while we where both still kissing even letting our tounges play together...)

(He place his hand on my face and the other on the back of my neck... while I had one on his back and the other in his waist)

*( we kept kissing in a very wild and intense way ... I stopped the kiss to start making soft bites on his neck ... which I think he likes )

(I was getting excited... I don't know what is happening! I moved my face to the side so he can have a better look to my neck... and I let my hand inside his shirt feeling the skin of his back)

*( I kept making soft bites and started making my way close to his ear I started to get goosebumps when I felt his hands on my back just feeling my skin ... I have no idea what the hell is happening right now!)

(I don't know how we were now on the back seat of the car... and her were still kissing in a while way... he took off my shirt and I did too as well... to kept kissing and touching our abdomens)

*( we where in the back seat of the car while still kissing I seriously don't know what happened and my head went black ... I let my hand inside his pants and started touching his manhood making hard movements as he started to moan ...)

(I was feeling goosebumps all over my body while moaning... this is all new... it's not like... well... it has never happened... he is my student... what am I doing! But still I couldn't stop and I grabbed his face to kiss him and let my tongue touch his )

*( we started kissing every time it was getting more intense then before ... I was still touching his manhood moving my hand fast and making harder movements making him start moaning loud ... he just pushed me to the seat making me lay down as he started kissing me again in a very intense way )

(I didn't knew what I was doing but I just pull down his pants and mine and I let my manhood inside him and I stared moving fast now we were both moaning loud)

*( we where both moaning loud and I used my legs to pull him deeper making my back archer every time he would move ...) ah...ahh...( I started making soft bites on his neck making him move faster than before making both of us moan louder )

(He was moaning by my ear making me more hard and I stared moving even faster... I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand faster as he stared moaning even louder... I can feel the car moving with us... and I stared blushing)

*( I couldn't control the moans that was getting out of my mouth I even started blushing) go...deep... ( I said between a moan without thinking ... I started to move my hips with him making both of us feel a lot more pleasure ... I couldn't stop blushing)

(I felt goosebumps when he said that as I decided to grab his hips and pull him to me going deeper and he even screamed on pleasure... making me move faster and moan louder... until we both finished... I pull out and then I sat next to him... What was that? What did I do?)

*( I was breathing fast while blushing so bad ... what just happened? I felt embarrassed about what just happened...)

(I pull up my pants blushing I wasn't looking at him... what just happened! I have never been with a boy... and worst he is my student)

*( I pull my pants up as well blushing... how did this happen... we weren't looking at each other... but he was looking at me sideways... what happened! What did we just do ! His my professor! And I'm his student! This isn't supposed to happen!)

(I saw my shirt grabbed it and put it on... and I got out of the car and I turned on a cigarette... I was there smoking my confusion out... I placed my hand on my face... trying to understand what just happened...?

*( what the fuck happened! Omg ! I seriously have no idea what just happened... this wasn't supposed to happen ever ... like ever !)

(Fuck I cheated on my wife with a man! A boy! Omg what did I do!? And the worst thing is... that I liked it... I went into the car when I finished my cigarette and I turned the car on... he was there in silence...) I'm sorry Naruto... I... I... don't know... what just... happened...

*I'm sorry... I ... I ... really... don't know... what happened... ( I said to him feeling embarrassed while blushing so much... I can't believe It .) I'm ... really... sorry... ( he had a fucking wife !)

Lest just... forget about it... (I said embarrassed and stared driving he was on the back seat on his phone... I guess texting or what kids of his age do now... there was a terrible traffic... and a awkward silence on my car)

*( fuck I'm so dead ... I turn off my phone and just covered my blushing face ... what did I do !)

(We got to my house and I parked the car and he got down walking into the house... I grabbed his arm) I'm sorry... (I said embarrassed)

*( I started blushing) I'm sorry... I don't know what happened... ( I looked at him and blushed more so I face to the side not wanting for him to see my blushing face ...)

I'm not sure either... but I'm really sorry...

*I'm really really sorry... ( he has a wife !)

It's ok... I'll forget about it... it wasn't my intention to take advantage of you... (I said blushing)

*(I started blushing even more ) I'm sorry... ( I said really shy an blushing)

(I let go his arm... he was shy and for some reason that makes me... feel nervous)

*( I closed my eyes while blushing so bad and started walking to the house again feeling... shy ...)

(Oh god! What did I do? ... )

*( this wasn't supposed to happen!)

(I walked to the house and went directly to my room and lay on my bed... I'm trying hard to understand what happened...)

*( I went to the room they gave me and sat down in the bed when I got a messege...)

("Hi how is your second day going?" -Naruto's phone)

*( not good ! )

( " Hi and it's going pretty great " - Neji's phone )

( lies ! Something happened that wasn't supposed to !)

("I'm glad to know that... I been busy that why I didn't wrote to you earlier... in case you were wondering " - Naruto's phone)

*( " oh well I was ... but how are you feeling today... yesterday you said you weren't feeling that well..."- Neji's phone )

("I'm better... I guess it was something that happened with this teacher... I had a fight... and well... I got expelled for many days... "- Naruto's phone)

*(" you had a fight ? And for how many days did you get expelled...? " - Nejis phone )

("Remember professor Tunaki... well he was the one who got my temper out... I hit him... and almost a month with good behavior... " - Naruto's phone)

*( " he's annoying... he would make a big deal out of nothing... but you didn't leave him bad right ..?" - Nejis phone )

("... :/..."- Naruto's phone)

*("Oh ... well pretty sure he deserved it ..." - Nejis phone )

( he's always getting in trouble... most of the time it's when I'm not there ...)

(" I miss you Naruto..." - Naruto's phone)

*( " I miss you too..." - Nejis phone )

(" I want to see you and make love" - Naruto's phone)

*( if he just knew what happened... I'll be dead ... )

( " I really want to see you too ..." - Nejis phone )

( he knows what I mean ... )

("It's been two days and I feel like if it is an eternity! I'm going to stared touching myself with your picture... (jk) " - Naruto's phone)

*( " I wouldn't be surprised if you did (jk) but it's only been two days ... sometime will come ..." - Nejis phone )

( i feel so bad ! I'll be dead if he knows what happened!)

("I'll make you hard when I see you... you have me here on diet lol... " - Naruto's phone)

*( he literally Makes me a pervert...just like him ...)

( " I'll bet you will ... that diet of yours is not going to last soon ;) " - Nejis phone )

("Are you whiling to to something to me?" - Naruto's phone)

*( " anything you want ..." - Nejis phone )

( I mean I have to ... because of what I did ... I think that the least I could fucking do even tho I don't really feel like it ...)

("Don't tempting me... " Naruto's phone)

*(" why not ... it's hot ;) " - Nejis phone )

("Yeah it is... you are making me hard... just to think about it... "- Naruto's phone)

*("How are you going to take it away ?" - Nejis phone )

( he knows I'm teasing him )

("Send me some nudes... and you can imagine... " - Naruto's phone)

*( " don't you already have some ... but of course I would prefer for you to be here ... so you don't necessarily have to see them by phone ... " - Nejis phone )

( he's probably already taking it away ... with some pictures he has...)

(" you pervert... but tell me how are you going to please me...? - Naruto's phone)

(He was already imagining taking away the pressure)

*( " I could give a Bj ..." Nejis phone )

("Oh yeah? And how exactly? - Naruto's phone)

*( and he calls me the pervert ...)

(" you really are a pervert..." -Nejis phone )

(" hahahaha ... I can't help it... " Naruto's phone)

*( " were you touching yourself...? " - Nejis phone )

( he already knows I will know what he was doing)

("Why you want to know? ... it's not like you can help me from there... " - Naruto's phone)

*(" you could always visit..or I can go visit you ..." - Nejis phone)

(" soon... don't be impatient... I know you desire me so much! - Naruto's phone)

*( " I know you do too ... you're probably wishing to be here this instant so we can make love ...and not forget how I will please you ..." -Nejis phone )

("You always teasing me... that's so mean of you... " - Naruto's phone)

*( " hahaha ...can't help it ..." - Nejis phone )

(" ugh! My dad just got into my room saying I have to sleep... txt you tomorrow... try to rest... love u... - Naruto's phone)

*( " lol ... bye ... love you ... " -Nejis phone )

( I turn my phone off and got my book to start reading)

(It was in my room still thinking about what happened... i couldn't help it... now that I think about that "juice" it tasted weird... could it be? ... thinking and thinking Sasuke fell asleep)

*( I've been reading for hours now ... I'm almost done with the book... I still can't believe what happened today ... reading and thinking I fell asleep)

(Next day I woke up and I got ready for the day and stared cooking breakfast... it's my way of saying sorry ... it was all served and I went to Naruto's room and I knock the door) Naruto?

*( I gave a little jump and my book fell to the floor ) yes ? ( I said stretching and got up to pick my book up )

(I opened the door because he was awake... he was in shorts shirtless... I blushed...) oh... mmm... I made breakfast...

*( i picked my book up ) oh ok ... I'll be right there... I'll just put a ... shirt ... ( he was blushing and that's making me blush)

(I closed the door quickly and I walked down... he makes me feel nervous)

*( embarrassing... I put a t- shirt on and walked downstairs I had my own bathroom I could only use the sink water to wash my teeth that's basically it ...)

(He got down and sat on the table...) I hope you like it... I'm not the best at cooking.. (I served him juice real! Juice not like the one yesterday and I sat down to stared eating when I heard a knock on the door)

*Who could that be ? ( I asked Sasuke)

Good question it's just 10am... (I got up and I opened the door to see this girl with long black hair looking at the street... who knocks the door and face the other way? ) yes lady?

(I turned around with a what the fuck face) I'm not a girl...

Oh... (what the fuck ?) I'm sorry... may I help you...?

I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto?

(Who is this guy?!) yeah he is here come in... (I let him go inside he was standing in the living room and I went to the kitchen) Naruto... someone is looking for you...

*For me ? That's strange... ( I got up and went to see who it was ) Neji ! ( I went up to him and hugged him )

Naruto! (I hugged him back and place my fingers through his hair)

(I saw him ran to this Neji? Guy... and for some reason that made me feel jealous... they were hugging and then they kissed... I felt like I was been betrayed! But why!?)

*What are you doing here ? ( I said happy and surprised )

I came to see you... I convinced my dad to let me come while I'm expel... (he smiled) I mean he knows that professor is a pain in the ass... (I touched his cheek)

(Is this guy transgender? -Sasuke's thought)

*( I smiled) I'm happy to see you ...but how did you get here to soon ?

First flight... I knew last night but I wasn't going to tell you... (I was smiling)

(They are completely ignoring me! I'm so... jealous? Why!)

*( I smiled ) well this is Sasuke... ( Sasuke was looking at us like if something was bothering him ...)

You must be the professor... (I extended my hand)

I am... (I gave my hand back) is this your brother? (He asked Naruto... Ignoring he kiss him...it was a small one maybe a love form of showing love to your brother !? )

(Neji chuckles... this guy has problems...)

*My brother? ( yeah sure ... my brother...) no he's not ... he's my ... boyfriend... ( I blushed)

(Neji smiled... this guy must be a pervert to think I will kiss my own brother on the lips...)

Boy... boyfriend? Like best friends or... boyfriend boyfriend? (Why am I feeling jealous)

(Really? And they say he is smart? He is stupid! -Neji's thought)

*Boyfriend... ( Why is he acting like this ? Neji got close to me and put his hand around my waist ... why ...?)

Oh... well... I have some more food... come on let's go eat... (I walked to the kitchen... I feel betrayed... why?)

Naruto are you good here? (Neji whispered) this guy is nuts...

*( I laughed) he usually doesn't act like that ... ( I looked at him and gave him a kiss )

(I responded to his kiss smiling) I been missing you... the worst 2 days ever (he joke looking at his eyes)

(I was looking at them and really... I don't know why am I feeling like this)

*( I smiled and gave him a kiss close to the lips to tease him ) you're going to to hurt you're eyes if you keep staring ( I joke and covered his eyes )

(He chuckled) I really missed you...

*I missed you too ...

Mhmm... guys the food... it's getting cold... (Sasuke said and the walked to the kitchen and sat down to eat...)

Hey babe want my beacons? (Neji said)

*( I looked at him wanting to laugh...then noticed how Sasuke's face was changing... ) I'm fine ... ( he just smiled at me )

(I'm feeling really jealous... why? What's this? He is only my student!)

(I was eating looking at Naruto and his weird professor)

*( we where all eating in a very strange silence... well this is kind of awkward... I was about to put food in my mouth when I felt Nejis hand on my leg... )

(I was touching Naruto's leg not in a bad way just like saying I missed you...)

(I saw he had his hand down and I felt even worse... why am I feeling like this... I have a wife... and I... love her? )

*( this is awkward for some reason no one is talking... a few minutes later we where all done with our food ) thanks for the food it was really good ( I said to sasuke and smiled )

You welcome Naruto (he smiled to him)

(Why this guys making me feel like jealous... this has never happened before since I been with Naruto... -Neji thought)

*( now both of these guys are acting weird ... I started to help Sasuke with the dishes... leaving them both on the table... I was only going to be able to hear )

So Neji right? (Sasuke said)

Mhm... (do I have to repeat my name?)

How are your grades?

Pretty good... (I looked at Naruto like saying take me out of here)

That's good are you so smart like Naruto?

Like him know one that I know... (I said presuming my boyfriend)

*( I looked at neji and smiled) I'm not that smart ...( I laughed then turned to the dishes again )

You are (I said to Naruto smiling)

(I just looked and this neji guy... he makes me jealous)

*( I finished washing the dishes and went to sit back down and smiled at Neji he really makes me happy...)

What's that on your arm? (Sasuke said)

Oh that... it's a tattoo... (Neji said)

You are 19?

I am... just like Naruto here... (neji said and grabbed his hand)

Since when are you guys dating? (Sasuke asked to Naruto)

*2 years... ( I hold his hand back )

(Same time I been married...) are you guys... happy?

I am... (Neji said... why is he asking things like he is some kind of father to Naruto)

*( I nodded but it seem like Sasuke got mad ...) I'll be right back ... ( I got up and walked to the room they gave me ... I remembered they where supposed to send me an email on my phone )

(Sasuke kept looking at me... and I was looking at him)

You are some weird kind of professor... (Neji said... he always gets in trouble when Naruto is not there... he is the one who can control him)

What do you mean? (He said getting mad)

You look like the pervert type...

What! (He screamed angry and hurt the table)

*( I was walking to the kitchen with my phone ) what happened...? ( I was by the kitchen entrance)

Here your boyfriend saying I'm a pervert! (Sasuke said angry)

*( I sighed and looked at Neji )

What? (I said to Naruto)

*( I walked to him ) you're not supposed to say things like that ... ( I whispered only for him to hear ... he's always getting In trouble when I'm not around) sorry for that ( I said to sasuke)

I'm sorry... (Neji said to Sasuke)

(I sighed) it's ok... Naruto I have some tests want to help me to check on them?

*Sure why not ... ( this guy... I swear I don't know what can happen if I'm not here he just starts saying things ...)

(We walked to my office and I gave him some part of the papers... this Neji guy just sat on the floor looking at us and then in his phone)

I don't think you will need help... but If you do just tell me(Sasuke said to Naruto)

*Ok ... ( I sat Down and started grading the papers this is easy... oh no wait ... what the fuck I can't understand their work... ) Sasuke I can't understand this one ( he's not making any sense the person who's wrote this )

(I got close to him like really close... close enough to even know how he smells) this thing... mmm I don't even can read what it says... (I touched his hand the one he had next to mine)

*( he's so close... my heart started pumping really fast ... then he touched my hand ... ) mhm ( fuck I can feel his breathing! ) also from some of it that I understand... ( fuck I can really feel his breathing! ) it's not making any sense... ( what the hell is wrong with me ! Why do I like him being so close ! )

Well... just right something that it makes them know you didn't get what he or she wrote... (I looked at him and he looked at me we had our faces to close... his boyfriend was in the phone not paying attention)

*( I felt my heart pumping really fast like really fast ... Neji was on the phone he never sees what's going on when his on the phone ... like nothing... they could be killing someone in front of him and he wouldn't see ) they are going to want to talk about that , right ? ( he got even more closer and neji was still super distracted...)

Yes... probably... (I was looking at his eyes and lips... my heart pumping fast...)

*( he was looking at my lips while he talks sometimes my eyes) so should I also... ( fuck why do I like him being this close ) write if they have any questions they should talk to you ... ( he got more closer and Neji was still really really really distracted)

Yes... you... should write that... just in case...(I was getting really close to him)

*( my heart started pumping really fast ... I really didn't want to ... but my eyes just kept looking at his lips ... he knew where my eyes got caught on so he smiled in a very very attractive way he even bit his lip ) should... I ... put the ... times ... they can go ... talk to ... you ... ( he kept getting closer and closer and Neji was really really distracted... )

Just say... I'm mornings... I don't want... to be until late there... before the class starts.. (I finally kiss his lips in a quick but slow kiss)

*( I don't know what got into me ... but I responded to his kiss and he smiled in a sensual way ... and bit my lower lip while pulling away from the kiss ...Neji was still super distracted,... unconsciously i bite my lip ) I'll write that ... ( he smiled again in the same way , Neji never saw anything... he's not seeing anything his like so distracted...)

Ok... (I went back to my sit and kept checking the works)

Naruto? (Neji look at him)

*Yes ? ( I looked at neji )

I forgot my charger... can I borrow yours?

(I thought he may saw something... -Sasuke thought)

*( oh my god ... he only thinks about his phone I thought he saw something...) sure it's in the room ... I'll go get it ... ( I got up and went to the room to get the charger)

(Sasuke was looking at me) what? Did you lost something? (Neji said)

What? No... (Sasuke said)

So! Stop looking at me...

Why the long hair? (He must be a transgender...)

I like it that way... and Naruto too... he likes to play with my hair...

Oh... (again I'm feeling jealous!)

*( I walked to where they where and gave the charger to Neji ) here you go ... ( I touched his hair , I really like it ... I went to sit back down to continue grading the works )

(I looked at Sasuke and smiled and he looked at me serious)

*Sasuke... would you mind if I get some water...?

Water? (I looked at him)

*Can I go get water ...? ( it's his house so I have to ask )

Sure Naruto... just go get it... make yourself home...

*Thanks ... ( I smiled and went to the kitchen to get the water )

(I got up from the floor and went to where Naruto was and I hugged him from his back and gave him kisses on his neck)

*( i don't know who this is ... I felt goosebumps... they turned me around it was Neji he started kissing my neck ... pulling me close to him )

(I stared kissing his neck making my way to his lips and stared kissing him and biting his lips... and place my hand over his pants to press his manhood)

*( I let a low moan out ... hasn't he noticed where we are ... we kept kissing I put both of my hands around his shoulders as we kept kissing )

(I kept moving my hand over his pants feeling him and kissing him letting our tongues play together... Naruto may seem innocent but he is not... and I like that... he used to make me thing he was all innocent and suddenly when no one is watching he just turn in other person)

*( we kept kissing in a very intense way I moved one of my hands over his pants and pressed his manhood while still kissing him and started rubbing his manhood over his pants I know that drives him crazy)

(I stared moaning but not loud and I let my hand inside his pants to grab his manhood and move my hand... now I really want to fuck him... )

*( I started moaning but not to loud I did the same thing to him and started making hard movements with my hand I even look up wanting to moan so much but I just bite my lip and kept moving hand and started kissing him again)

Naruto? (Sasuke said and I pulled away)

Wait till night... I will drive you crazy (Neji whispered and licked Naruto's neck to his ear)

*( I felt goosebumps all over my body) going ! ( I was back to normal again... I walked to sasuke office and sat down with the bottle of water in my hands , fuck ! I can't understand what it says ... wait this isn't even about history... Neji was at the bathroom) wait ... this isn't about you're class ... ( what the fuck was this about it's not history I know that ...)

Huh? (I got up to check that stupid thing that this nuts heads make me check)

*( what the fuck ... ) I only know this isn't about history...

Ugh... this guys... (I looked at him) just put it aside... I'll see later who was it... (I got close to him and kissed him)

*( I seriously don't want to ! Fuck what is going on ... it's like he makes me just go weak ... Neji was still in the bathroom probably checking his phone... I started kissing him back ... )

(I put my hand on the top of the chair and move it looking at me and kept kissing him... I don't know why I like this feeling)

*( I put my hand on his cheek and we kept kissing every time it was beginning to get more intense... what does Neji do at the bathroom so much ... we just kept kissing)

(I was kissing him very intense when I heard the door of the bathroom opened and I walked to my chair and sat down facing down)

*( I seriously don't know what happens to me when he is close ... we kept grading the things for hours... Sasuke and I would even kiss and Neji wouldn't notice... it was about to be dinner time ... and we still kept grading this ...)

Ugh Naruto... how long is going to take this? It's been hours! (Neji said throwing himself to the floor)

*I'm almost done grading this ... ( I said while looking at the papers)

(I looked at Naruto and I have to admit I think is how intelligent he is that I like about him... and well he is attractive- Sasuke thought)

Mmmm (Neji said like if he was a kid been really bored)

*( I looked at Neji and laughed then kept grading the things)

(I stared crawling to where Naruto was)

(What is he doing? -Sasuke looking at Neji crawling)

*( I looked at him sideways... and continued to see the papers)

(I got to him and place my head on his legs)

(Is it possible they they love each other?- Sasuke thought)

*( I started touching his hair while finishing to grade the papers ) well looks like I'm done ... ( I sighed in relief)

(I looked up to see Naruto's eyes... while he was touching my hair)

Well you can go eat... I'll be here... more time (Sasuke said to Naruto and looked at his hand touching Neji's hair)

*Just saying... there's a lot of people that are going to go talk to you ... some of them didn't even talk about the subject... one of them even said how their grandmother died ...

(Sasuke laughed) that must be lee...

*( I laughed and looked at the papers again)

(Neji pull Naruto's shirt like saying let's go...)

I bet you found funny and stupid things

*( I looked at Neji) I really don't understand how can they confuse the whole question ... ( I said to sasuke when I felt Neji pulled again )

Well... the question is how did they pass the test to get to my class... (I looked at him) did they did the test to you?

(Ugh! I looked at Naruto rolled my eyes and stand up and walked to the patio they I saw earlier)

*Well they gave me a a lot of tests...wait I'll go see what he has ... ( I sighed and walked to where he was ... what the fuck I saw him walking here ... then I felt someone behind me ...)

Why are you here... go talk to your lovely professor with that super interesting topics... (Neji said jealous and mad)

*( he's mad and jealous... oh god ) don't be mad ... ( I turned around to look at him )

I'm not mad...

*Neji ... I know when you are mad ...

(I rolled my eyes and sat down ) you don't...

*You just rolled your eyes at me ... ( I kneel down to look at him ) don't be mad ... ( I know what can make him feel not mad ... I put my hand on his leg close to his manhood... and I could see in his face he wasn't mad anymore...)

Stop... you always do that... (I looked at him sideways) that's mean...

*It's not mean ... ( I got close to him , and made him look at me and started kissing him and he responded)

(I stared kissing him back... he is my weakness... I'm really in love...) I love you... (I said between the kiss)

*I love you too ... ( I said between the kiss he got up and pulled me and put me on his shoulder) what are you doing? ( I said laughing)

Taking you upstairs... (I said and made him jump in my shoulder and i stared walking upstairs... it's obvious witch is his room smells like him)

*I feel like I'm going to fall ( I said laughing and being scared)

You won't... (I got to his room and closed the door and put him in the bed and got on top of him grabbing both of his hands with one of mine and with the other I stared touching his chest)

*( i got close to him and started kissing him while he was still touching my chest I hope he doesn't rip my clothes off like last time ...)

I been missing you... (I said between the kiss and I did ripped his clothes... he hates that ... I stared kissing his chest making my way down)

*( he just ... ripped my clothes... I'm almost out of clothes! He still hasn't let go of my hands ... I felt he was kissing my abdomen which made me start breathing fast but no in a exaggerated way )

(I let go his hand to pull down his pants and boxers and grabbed his manhood to lick it and move my hand)

*( I was starting to let moans out and I pulled him up and started kissing him again it didn't take long for the kiss started to get really intense ... our tounges were now playing with each other while I let some moans between the kiss I put my hand inside his pants and started touching him )

(I stared moaning and he was moaning too I was moving my hand faster... I bit his lips and then his neck making some marks on it and I know he hates it too... I don't care... he likes it he moans louder when I do it../ consequences later...i moved his hand and I took off my pants and boxers and let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast )

*( I started moaning while kissing him I used my legs to pull him deeper making both of us moan louder) ah..Ahh ..( I grabbed the covers with my hand as I kept moaning and he was moving faster then before...)

(He was screaming of pleasure... I always make him scream full of pleasure... I stared kissing him to later turn him around in a dog position grabbing his hips and pulling him to me while we were both moaning and he was moaning louder . I grabbed his hair with one of my hands and pull it not to hard just enough to make him feel excited as he let out another scream of pleasure)

(I was working still in the papers when I heard screaming and moaning... I blushed and I felt jealous... I know what's happening upstairs and I wish it could be me... why am I feeling like this! -Sasuke)

*( i started blushing of how much he was making me scream in pleasure... I tried to bite my lip to not any loud noises but I couldn't help it ... he lay me down still in the same position as he kept moving and moaning so was I ...)

(I grabbed his hips making myself go deeper as I got close to his neck and back to make bites and mark him... we were both moaning loud sometimes he would scream even my name making me more excited and making me move even faster and deeper I know he likes it... )

*( I grabbed the blanket again while moaning he kept moving faster every time making me moan louder then other times ... I even felt my eyes getting full of tears of the pleasure I was feeling...)

(I was with my head laying on the desk covering my ears... I'm jealous and for some weird reason I'm feeling excited... flashbacks of yesterday even tho I not they wild like his boyfriend)

I want ... to say... my name... (Neji said between moaning and move even faster! Pulling Naruto to him to go deeper)

*( I started blushing when he said that ... I don't want to say anything or I'll scream it ... I started to moan )ahh... Neji ! ( I almost screamed his name full of pleasure as he kept moving... for some reason he likes me saying things while doing this ... he kept pulling me deeper making me moan...)

Ah ah! (I was moaning loud and move faster when he said my name making me blush until we both finished and I kissed his back and neck I pull out slowly making him moan and I slapped his butt to lay next to him catching my breath)

(Oh god! He was screaming his name... that for some reason even made me blush... his voice was different... he seems to be different when no one is around...- Sasuke)

*( I was hiding my face with the pillow blushing so much as I was trying to catch my breath as he kept touching my back and butt ... )

Did you enjoy it? (Neji whispered)

*( goosebumps all over my body I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head ... I totally turn into a different person...)

(I removed the pillow and turn him to see me... he blushed and now he was shy... that what I like about him...) you look cute...

*( I blushed more when he said that , I got close to him and lay my head on his chest)

(I stared playing with his hair... smiling... he makes me happy)

*( I closed my eyes to feel he was playing with my hair... I just smiled still having my head on his chest)

When are you coming back Naruto?...

*When I graduate... that's if they don't make me go to another place )

I want to be with you... (I was still playing with his hair)

(It seems like they stop already... god... why am I feeling this way... I'll order a pizza I don't want to cook)

*( I looked at him and smiled )

Do you miss me?

(Well now I just have to wait for them to get down and I have to act like nothing happened... like if I didn't hear anything!)

*I really missed you ... ( I don't want to downstairs... maybe he heard ... oh god embarrassment running through my veins )

(I smiled to him and touched his cheek with my other hand)

Guys... (I knock the door... I don't like this but the pizza is here...)

*( I blushed) yes ? ( I said shy )

I order food... (I was blushing just to heard him)

*Oh ok ... ( again with same voice)

Ok... get both down to eat... (I walked downstairs)

I'm hungry... (I said smiling)

*( I started blushing I didn't want to go downstairs)

(I stared putting my clothes on and I looked at Naruto) everything ok?

(I was waiting for them covering my face... I feel weird... )

*Mhm ( I started to put my boxers and pants and looked for another shirt ) I need to buy more shirts ... ( I laughed in a shy way )

I'm sorry... (I smiled) ok let's go...

*Ok... ( I didn't move )

Ok? Let's go... (I looked at him)

*Maybe I can stay here ( I said all shy )

No you won't... (I walked to him and took him to put him on my shoulder and stared walking downstairs)

*I was okay upstairs... ( I said all shy and scared I was about to fall ) ahh! You almost drop me ( he kept walking and laughing)

(I made him jump on my shoulder he gets scared of that and I laughed)

(I saw them coming Neji has him on his shoulder and one hand on his butt... Why am I feeling jealous... )

*Don't do that, I feel like I'm going to fall ( I said still shy and scared )

(I made him sit on the chair and I sat next to him)

Well I didn't knew what you guys like so I order one large with one side pepperoni. Other Cheese ... and this things that I forgot the name... (I looked at Naruto and I felt desire for him)

*( I noticed Sasuke was looking at me and I blushed) well ... I'm okay with which ever one ... ( I said shy )

Ok... soda? (Sasuke said)

Yes... (I forgot to say please)

*Yes please... ( I looked at Neji he forgot to say please again ... )

Oh... sorry please.. (I looked at Sasuke and then Naruto that looked that he makes to me when I forget my manners)

Ok... (I got up and grabbed some soda cans and gave it to them) well... I'm glad I'm not alone... (I smiled... even tho I could heard them having sex...)

*( I smiled back for him and he was looking at me different... we all started eating the pizza... which is not my favorite food ... but I can eat it ... I looked at Neji and laughed I grabbed a napkin and clean the pizza sauce he had close to his mouth)

(Fuck I can't see this it makes me feel weird)

(I smiled to Naruto... and touched his cheek)

(Oh god... why do I have to see all this!)

*( I smiled back at him , then we started eating again)

And how did you guys meet? (Sasuke asked... I'm curious to know about everything)

*Well ... we where both 16 when I got to high school...I really didn't talk to anyone... till he started to talk to me ... and started making get along with others ... so we've been knowing each other since high school... ( I smiled )

I see... and why did you decide to talk to him? (He asked to Neji)

Well... you can say it was love at first sight (he blushed)

(Ok kill me now...)

*( I blushed and moved the hair that was covering less then half of his face )

It's may be awkward but... are you guys like complete... gay...? (I blushed and they both looked at me and I felt like I shouldn't have made that question )

*( what kind of fucking question is that ...? Like what the fuck ...?)

I'm sorry... that was ... completely out of my league... (fuck!)

I used to date girls to hide... (Neji said to not make him feel so uncomfortable with the question)

*I also used to date girls to hide ... ( I heard my phone ringing) I'll be right back ( I went to my room quickly and looked at my phone and it was the email..)

I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable... (Sasuke said)

You look smart but you are not... don't make Naruto feel sad or I swear I will hit you... (Neji said)

Why would he feel sad... ? It was just a question...

Yeah but clearly you are not thinking what are you saying...

(I just looked at him in shock)

*( I was reading the email in my room )

Don't worry I won't make him sad... he look like a good boy and also cute...

What? (Neji said and looked at him)

I like him... (he meant on a student way and also a confusing way)

What the fuck ! (I wasn't thinking clear and I jumped over him to hit him) fucking pervert!

Stop! Neji! (Sasuke screamed)

*( i heard Sasuke screaming and I went back downstairs and saw Neji over Sasuke about to hit him ... he was about to hit him in the face again but I stopped the hit holding his wrist and moved him from in top of him ) what are you doing!? ( I helped Sasuke up )

This fucking pervert is saying he likes you! (Neji said angry)

*Neji he probably meant as a student... ( he was walking towards Sasuke when I stopped him ) just try to calm down...

You are living with a fucking pervert Naruto! (Neji said)

I meant about his intelligence! Not other way... (lie!)

*Neji calm down... ( he was still trying to walk towards him )

(I walked away and got out of the house slamming the door... it's weird when I made a mistake and I'm having this feeling this guy likes Naruto and not like a student)

I'm sorry... I didn't meant to do any harm... (Sasuke said to Naruto)

*It's okay... I don't know what's got into him lately... ( I walked to the door and opened he was still close so I went to talk to him ) Neji ... ( I hold his hand so he could stop walking)

(I didn't say anything I was breathing fast of the anger I feel)

*Neji please just try to calm down... ( I was still holding his hand )

He likes you... and you know it...

*No he doesn't... I'm only his student...

(I gave him a slap not thinking) you know it's a lie!

*( I put my hand on my cheek breathing fast and my eyes full of tears , he has never done this to me ...)

Naruto... I'm sorry... (I tried to touch his shoulder) I'm so sorry!

*( I didn't let him touch my shoulder I just had my hand in my cheek having his hand marked there ... I felt like crying so bad ... I started walking back to the house with my hand on my cheek ...)

Naruto? (Sasuke said when he got inside)

Naruto please I'm sorry... I'm sorry! (Neji was following him)

(What happened!? - Sasuke)

*( I looked at him and some tears where getting out of my eyes ... it hurts to know he hit me ... he has never done that before ...) you expect me to act like nothing happened... ( I moved my hand from my cheek letting it be visible for him of what he did )

(My eyes got full of tears) I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... you know I would never do that to you... it was... I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry...

(He hit him... -Sasuke)

*You weren't thinking!? ( I feel half of my face burns so much )

I wasn't... in really sorry... you know i love you I would never do that on purpose...

(I was just looking at them...)

*You have gotten mad before... but never hit me ... and how come this time it was different... when I didn't tell you anything bad ... ( tears where getting out of my eyes ... my whole face burns and it hurts to know what he did ...)

I'm sorry... (I stared crying knowing I hurt him) I wasn't thinking... I was angry and jealous...

*And that's why you just hit me ... ( he got close to me and hugged me ... I felt hurt ...)

I'm sorry... I am... I'm really sorry... (I hugged him and we were both crying)

(I have never seen something like this before...-Sasuke)

*You have never done this to me ... ( I face down, feeling really hurt ...)

I'm sorry Naruto... really... I'm sorry...

*Just don't expect me to act like nothing happened...

(I looked at him crying) please... I'm sorry... forgive me...

*I will forgive you ... but if you ever do this again ... I will have a lot of time forgiving you ... I won't act the same ... not until this pain goes away ...

(I looked at him feeling like shit... I didn't mean to hit him or hurt him...)

*( i started walking up the stairs to the room , Sasuke better tell him to go and come back another day ...)

I think... its better if you leave... (Sasuke said)

(I looked at him...) he is the one who should ask me to leave...

I'm sorry but... this is my house and... for today... you are not welcome... (Sasuke said feeling sad for him)

Naruto? (I called him... if he wants me to leave he has to tell me..)

*What ... ( I was crying in silence...)

Do you want me to go back to my house... (I took the early flight missing him... and now I think that if I leave ... this could be over in a months...?

*I'm not feeling well ... ( I covered my face with one of my hands ) you can stay In somewhere place near here ... but I'm not feeling well today... ( I started crying and got in my room closing the door )

(I felt my eyes full of tears... and I grabbed my suitcase and I went out... I stared crying like crazy feeling really bad... also I don't have money to pay a place... )

Naruto? (Sasuke knocked the door ) so you need something?

*( I opened the door crying facing down)

(I don't know why I just hugged him)

*( I felt he hugged me and for some strange reason I cried and hugged him back )

I'm sorry you had to pass for this...

*He never did that to me ...

(He is stupid) he wasn't thinking clear...

*He gets mad ... but never to the point to hit me ...

He was jealous for what I said... also ... I called you cute... (he felt embarrassed)

*( I blushed while crying) but you didn't mean it in a bad way ... ( I looked at him )

What do you mean?

*I'm not sure what I meant... just ignore me ... ( I face down)

Naruto... I didn't mean it like a pervert... I do think you are cute and a good person... also very intelligent...

*I know you didn't mean it that way ... but he doesn't think like I do ...

He is just jealous and afraid that he can lose you...

*He doesn't ever feel jealous... and now he comes and acts like this ...

There is always a first time for everything...

*( I sighed cleaning my tears and it burned when I touched my cheek )

I hope you can feel better soon...

*I'll be okay... ( I looked at him , and felt weird ... I'm not sure how to explain it ... I think he probably remembered what happened and blushed)

(I looked at him blushing and I felt the same way...) you know Naruto... what happened yesterday... it was new for me...

*( I looked at blushing I felt a bit embarrassed) I know...it probably was ...

Not probably... it actually was... and I don't know why... but I can't stop this feeling...

*What feeling...? ( I was still blushing)

I'm not sure what it is... but it tells me... that I should kiss you...

*( I looked at him blushing even more ) then do it ... I also have that feeling... ( he got close to me and started kissing me and I kissed him back )

(I kept kissing him../ it's like he forgot about his problem and just kept kissing me and making the kiss intense...)

*( I seriously don't know what got into me ... I just kept kissing him we were both kissing in a very intense way I felt my back touched the wall)

(I place my hands on the walk leaving him between my arms while I kept kissing him and getting close to him each time... this is wrong../ but if it is ... why I feel this so right)

*( we kept kissing every time getting even more intense he got really close to me that no one would be abele to notice I was there ... I don't know why this feels so right ... I placed my hand on his manhood on top of his pants and pressed it making him moan and get the kiss more intense)

(I can't believe that whole life I have never feel like I'm feeling... he was pressing me and I was moaning... he has more experience on this that is do and I feel kind of shy...)

*( we kept kissing very intense, I put my hand inside his pants and started moving my hand fast on his manhood making hard movements he started moaning loud)

(I felt goosebumps all over my body and I did same thing he did moving my hand fast to hear him moan... I don't care if he as with his boyfriend before... I want to feel him)

*( I started to moan when he did that ... bad started making soft bites on his neck still making hard movements on his manhood moving my hand faster making him moan a lot more ... as I started breathing fast he seemed to like when I moan close to his ear )

(Some how I put him on the bed and I took off his clothes and mine and I stared kissing him again... I don't want to see his manhood i don't want to freak out... because I have never seen one that is not mine... I can feel his manhood close to me and I grabbed again to move my hand while I let my tongue inside his mouth)

*( i started to moaning between the kiss I turned him around making me be on top of him I stopped his hand from moving and I started making soft bites on his neck and made my way down)

(I was now nervous and moaning my skin with goosebumps and my hand shaking)

*( I got close to his manhood and grabbed it moving my hand making him moan I decided to lick his manhood just to see how he would act )

Ah! (I moan louder no one has done that before not even my wife... I feel embarrassed but I like it a lot)

*( I decided to put his manhood in my mouth and started moving my head and using my tounge making him feel a lot of pleasure)

(I stared moaning even louder... I place my hand on his hair feeling his head moving and I closed my eyes while I grabbed the blanket with the other hand)

*( I kept moving my head each time faster ... as he was lifting his hips up and I decided to go deeper while using my tounge he started to move my head with his hand on my hair he opened his eyes to see me and I made eye contact with him ...)

(I felt goosebumps looking at his blue eyes looking at me... I can't help to moan louder and lift my hips... this is a different new kind of pleasure)

*( i kept doing the same thing and started to touch all over his body while making eye contact I got to his hips and pressed them making him moan ever louder than before )

Ah! (I loud moan and I was blushing... I like what I'm feeling... he was still looking at me and I was blushing really bad... it's been years since I blushed the last time and he keeps making me feel like this)

*( I kept moving my head every time faster also using my tounge we where still making eye contact I kept moving for god knows how much time and I slowly got his manhood out of my mouth while licking it I made him sit down and I sat on top of my making him manhood go inside me and I started moving)

(I grabbed his hips to make him move faster on top of me while we were both moaning louder... he got close to me to kiss me and we stared kissing making the kiss very intense... my hand were shaking but I tried not to think about it just pressing his hips)

*( We were both started to moan louder then before I got close to his neck and ear and started kissing him and I got to his shoulder when I felt he lay me down in the bed still inside and started moving faster ) ahh... ( I almost screamed in pleasure as I used my legs to pull him deeper he was still grabbing my hips )

(I was trying to move faster... I'm 29 and it's kind of tired now to move like I used to... but I did my best while we were both moaning loud as I kissed him )

*( we kept kissing in a very intense way I started to move my hips with him making both of us moan louder I kept pulling him deeper they even made my back archer ) ahh... Sa-Sasuke ... ( I moaned his name without thinking and he seems to really like that ...)

(I kept moving feeling really excited both moaning loud until we both finished and I pull out and lay on the bed next to him... I really feel like I'm dying... I need air... it's been a long time since I had good sex... I was feeling embarrassed and shy... )

*( I was trying to breathe properly... I started blushing for no reason at all ...)

(I didn't look at him I was embarrassed and confused)

*( this can't be happening... he doesn't even look at me ... oh god I put my pants on and walked out of the room to go drink something... while part of me was regretting what I just did ... again ...)

(I looked at him walked away... oh no... maybe I did wrong... what did I do?... I grabbed my clothes and put them on and walked to my room and sat on my bed... he must hate me... what I was thinking he is a kid still and I'm a man...I'm 10 years older... he must be disgusted... )

*( I was walking upstairs I had to drink something for the headache I was holding my head and I saw him on his bed I face down and started to drink from the water bottle I had in my hand while I was in the stairs making for him visible to see that I only went to drink water )

Naruto... (I said when I saw him)

*Yes ...? ( I said all shy ... why the fuck does this always happen!)

... are you going to... break up with your boyfriend?

*I'm... I'm... not sure ...

Oh... (I face down... this is so complicated)

*( I sit down by the stairs drinking water ...)

Have you... cheated before? (I looked at him drinking water)

*First time ... ( I drinked water again I only drink water like this when I'm about to panic for what I just did )

I see...

*( you see what ?! ) have you ... ever cheated...?

(I looked at him...) well not like this... (I face down...)

*Not like this ...?

Mhmm...

*Oh ...

It was... well... I have many problems with Sakura... we fight a lot... and... I meet this woman... I was going to leave everything for be with her... she... made me happy...

*Then why didn't you go with her ...

She was sick... (my eyes got full of tears) she... die... one day I was with her... and next... she wasn't...

*Oh ... I'm sorry to hear that ...

It's ok... it's been a year since that... but I never had sex with her... that why I told you I have never cheated this way...

*You're probably regretting accepting the offer to help me ... ( I drink water again)

(I looked at him and I walked and sat next to him) I don't... this is complicated and new... but actually... you... have make this days awesome not just here... but at the university too... are you regretting what just happened...

*No I'm not ... it's just that I don't want to cause you problems... ( I face down)

Well... if she doesn't know... it won't be a problem...

*You got a point there ...

What about your boyfriend...?

*I don't know what I'm going to do with him ...

Can I ask you something?

*Sure ...

You... love him?

*I'm not sure ... there are way to many confused feelings inside me ...

Oh...

*Yeah ... I'm a big mess ...

I'm sorry... this is my fault I'm way to old for be in this things...

*It's not you're fault... I'm the one who should be saying sorry...

No please.. you are just 19

*That's why ...

What do you mean? I should've been the one stopping everything but I didn't...

*( I sighed) I really didn't want to cause you any confusions ... I'm sorry... ( I looked at her )

I don't know what to tell you...

*( I face down and sighed )

This... I don't know what it is either...

*I don't know ...( I heard a knock on the door )

(I walked to the door and opened)

Yes? How can I help you?

*I'm looking for uzumaki Naruto...( security man said )

( i walked to the door ) Matt what happened...?

(I looked at Naruto) who is this?

*This is Matt ... ( I said Sasuke) Don't tell his looking for me again... ( I said to Matt)

Yes he is ... he says he needs to talk about something...

( Matt said )

Did you bring my car ...?

Ok I'm confused... do you mind explain to me...

*This is Matt ... my personal security person... and he came here to tell me that ... someone wants to talk to me ... ( I said to sasuke and extended my hand to Matt so he can give me my car keys ...)

( Matt handed him the keys)

(I saw outside to see this red Lamborghini with the door open but not like regulars cars this were all the way up... I looked at him... ) that is your car?

*Yeah ... ( I looked at him )

Are you rich?

*Billionaire...

Wow... I'm impressed... I didn't knew...

*Yeah ... nobody really knows... ( i started to see a bit blurry for a reason)

I can imagine why... surly they would ask for things..

*Maybe... we'll I need to go now ... see you tomorrow... ( I had my shirt on already)

Lets go Naruto... ( Matt started walking to another car )

Well... ok... see you tomorrow Naruto...

*Bye ... ( I smiled and started walking to the car and got inside and waved goodbye to sasuke and started driving really fast )

(I closed the door I was in shock... I never imagine he could be rich... I walked to my room I have to sleep tomorrow is Monday... I have to wake up early)

*( I got to my house and parked my car ... I got inside and went to that persons office) I'm here ...

Naruto I wanted to talk to you about something (his grandpa said)

*( I walked inside and sat down) about what ...?

Well it's important beeep beeep! Beeepppp! (He stared making sounds like alarm)

*( I gave a jump and woke up in my bed) what kind of dream was that ... ( I stopped my alarm )

Mister Naruto... the breakfast is ready... (the maid said opening the door)

*( I want to sleep) I'll be down in a bit ... ( i sat down in bed and stretched)

Ok... excuse me... (she closed the door)

*( i got up and fixed my bed , I walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day ... that was a really strange dream... I want to the car so bad !)

Naruto... (his grandpa reading the news on the table... )

*Good morning ... ( I sat down )

Happy birthday... (he put a tiny box over the table)

*( if he wouldn't be my grandfather I would think that a proposal) thank you ... ( he gave me the tiny box and it was a key car ...I looked at him with my eyes wide open)

It's for the mini ban you wanted... (he joke but you never knew when he was joking)

*( my smile got off my face ) you're kidding, right ?

No... go outside see it yourself... (there was a mini van parked outside... he had the car hidden)

*( I got up being all grumpy and went outside to see a mini ban ... I hate this ...)

Why you don't sound the alarm... I made someone install a clown sound

*Do you want me to die ... ( I sounded the alarm having a really grumpy face ... but it didn't came from the mini ban ... I started looking around and went to the back garden then went back running to my grandfather told me to go to the car and I went back to the car ... it was red Lamborghini just like the one in my dream! I got inside and started looking at it ... I love it !)

Well I hope you like it (I smiled to him)

*Are you kidding! I love it ! ( I smiled to him and even grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek ) you're the best ! ( I said all happy, he only laughed and smiled )

Now go to school... buy something to eat on you way there

*Sure thing ... ( I smiled and got inside the car and turned it on ... omg I'm in love with this car !)

Everything to make him happy... (grandpa said and walked into the house)

*( I started driving to school I passed by some restaurant I knew with great food there and went to school , I'm so in love with this car !)

Hey shikamaru... look who is coming in new car! (Kiba said looking at Naruto parking)

What a drag! Now I feel my present is poop...

*( I parked my car and got out ) Hey guys ! ( I walked to them )

Nice car! (Kiba said)

*I know ! My grandfather made me think at first it was just a bloody old car ( we all laughed and everyone like always would be looking at our direction)

Well let go inside... before everyone starts getting weird (kiba said... Naruto is my best friend and I'm his... Since he got here 5 years ago from England )

*Like always... ( I said annoyed) something wrong shikamaru...?

Well I got you something but I better not give to you... it's poop...

*It's not poop ... ( I smiled) just let me see it ...

(I gave and envelope to him it has a gift card to This place he likes to much)

*( I grabbed the envelope and opened it , ) thank you so much ... ( I smiled ) I really like this place...

(I place my hand on the back of my neck smiling)

I got you something too... (kiba said)

*Really? ( he started to take out whatever he was going to give me ... it really didn't care what it was ... at least I hey are giving me something...)

Take... (I gave him a bag it has a bubble head dog)

*( I smiled when I saw what it was inside) thank you guys so much ... I'll put them in my car ... ( I smiled and went to my car and put the things there ... I locked it and we started walking inside talking and laughing and again people staring)

(British accent... I walked outside the office to see this blonde guy... with a natural blush... blue eyes... who is this guy?- unknown yet)

Well let's go to the classroom before we get detention on your birthday ! (Kiba said)

*I know ! That would be horrible... ( I laughed and saw this guy ... he seemed familiar... the bell ring and we all stopped) we have 3 minutes to get to class ... ( we all laughed and ran to class and all of he girls were making a whole big deal I went to sit in my seat )

Guys quiet! (The teacher)

*( every got quite expect kiba and I we were laughing in silence)

There is this new guy from Russia and I need Naruto to help him... so kiba sit next to Shikamaru so the new guy can sit down...

(I rolled my eyes and sat next to Shikamaru)

*( help ... from me ... bloody hell ! This couldn't turn out worse for my birthday...)

(The professor walked to Naruto) I need you to help him...

*Ok... alright... I will ... what does he need help on again? ( some of the class laughed in silence)

He can't read... English...

*( bloody hell... this is going to be hard to teach ...) well I'll do my best ... ( I will try ... teaching isn't my thing ...?

Thanks... more of his papers are translated to Russian but if you can help him to learn it would be good... his name is Sasuke Uchiha

*( I almost choked... Sasuke...? Like the professor I had in my dream... oh god ... ) I'll try my best ... ( the teacher walked in the front of the class ... I wouldn't be surprised if he makes this Sasuke tell about himself...)

(I walked into the salon and everyone looked at me and I felt in shock)

Sasuke come here... guys this is the new student... (I walked to him and put him in the middle of the class) tell us about yourself and we are going to make questions to know you better

(I looked at the teacher... what the fuck ?!)

*( I noticed kiba was looking at me so I looked at him back and he said something funny I look back to this Sasuke and face down covering my mouth wanting not to laugh!)

(I throw a paper to Naruto "let's make embarrassing questions like we did when you were knew lol" - kiba)

Well... what can I say? (Sasuke looked at the teacher)

Your name age?

Well I'm Uchiha Sasuke... and I'm 16...

*( I threw the paper back " sure thing , do you want to go first...? " - I wrote on the paper)

(I threw a paper to Choji so he can be the first. He laughed and nodded)

I have a question! (Choji said)

Tell us! (The teacher said)

Did you poop over yourself? (Choji said and the whole class stared laughing and Sasuke was in shock)

*( I started laughing covering my face with one hand on my forehead ... I don't know why every time I would laugh the girls would just give me love eyes ... then kiba said he had a question)

Guy! Nice questions please (the teacher)

I saw a girl looking at your package... is it real or... they are socks? (Kiba said and Sasuke blushed and place his hand over his manhood discretely... the whole class was laughing and the girls most of them screaming "let me see what you have in there")

*( i started laughing with them so much ... they put me to last because I have the most embarrassing questions ever ... I was about to say I have a question when the teacher screamed at us )

Go all of you to detention!' (He screamed)

Uh? (Shikamaru said waking up)

Don't fake you were sleeping walk with them now!

What a drag! I didn't do anything... (we all stared walking outside)

Nooo!why! Don't send Naruto away! (The girls complain)

*I'll be back soon ! ( I joked and the whole class laughed and the girls where still complaining) that was actually pretty funny ( I said laughing with them and shikamaru was bearly waking up ...)

What a drag... you guys got me in troubles... I don't even know what was happening...

Well it was funny (kiba said laughing)

I think I want to bother the new guy (Choji said)

*Pretty funny ( i said laughing and the bell for lunch ringed ) lets go to the cafeteria ( we started walking to the cafeteria and sat in our table ... we where the popular ones from school... kind of it was thanks to me ... but still they are my friends...I was the most most. Popular guy in school ... that's why all the girls act a little crazy sometimes... we where all laughing and talking)

(I walked to the cafeteria and I sat down to read and eat an apple I saw the guys who were making me feel embarrassed and I face down... I hope they don't see me- Sasuke)

*( kiba and I got up to get food and we passed by the table Sasuke was ) this bloody food never tastes good ... ( I said annoyed and we went to sit back down) guys I have an idea ... ( i whispered and told them my idea about making Sasuke sit with us for today and if we like how he is we won't bother him but if we don't we will ... they all agree) now who's going to go tell him? ( I don't do anything I stay sitting down... so one of them will have to go )

You go... you are the one helping him... (kiba said... Shikamaru fell asleep again and Choji he was eating)

*This can be annoying... ( I got up and went to his table ... everyone was surprised I was there ) Sasuke it was , right ? ( I asked him )

(I put my book down and I looked at him and my heart stared pumping fast. I love his accent... British accent the best... ) yes...

*Want to come sit with us ...? ( I moved my head to the side so he can know who I'm talking about)

(The stupid guys... I got expelled from all my old school for fighting... I'll try to be nice) sure... thanks

*Just saying... you're going to get a lot of starting... ( I smiled like saying " I'm warning you " ) well lets go then ... ( I walked to the table and sat back down)

(I sat down next to this guy sleeping in front of me this blond guy and this guy with a dog pin on his shirt... next to the one sleeping the guys so fat but still eating like pig)

*( he was looking at me a lot ) Say Sasuke...do you want to come to my birthday party I'm having...? ( I looked at him )

When is it?

*Today ...

(I have to tell my mother...) sure... no problem

*Also ... we are going to my house after school ... to get the things ready... ( he seriously doesn't know the people who his sitting with a lot of people would like to sit with us )

Ok I'm in... thanks tho...

And Sasuke when did you get here? Like a week ago? (Kiba asked him)

Actually... I came here 6 months ago...

*( that's a lot ... ) bloody hell ... i forgot to talk to my coach... ( i rolled my eyes , he's going to start with his drama!)

You always forget but he always beg you to not leave the team (kiba laughs and Choji nodded) and Sasuke I want to know you... don't worry I won't ask nothing embarrassing for now... tell me how is that you came 6 months ago but you just got here?

I been expelled from 6 schools... this is my 7 and my mother except this one to be the last...

*6 schools... someone is troublesome... ( I laughed) why where you expelled...?

Fighting... (I looked at him)

*Fighting...? I don't think you would get that much of here ... who would you fight with ...?

The most popular guy... they are annoying

*( a smirk showed on my face ) I don't really think you want me on you're bad side ... ( now is the time where kiba would explain who's his actually sitting with ... like Always...)

You see Sasuke... look around... you are sitting on the best table of the cafeteria... and people stared a lot... we all are popular but Naruto here is the most popular one (kiba explained)

If you are not annoying... there is not going to be any problems... (I said to Naruto)

*Don't tempt me ... but clearly you seriously don't know who you are dealing with ...and I should be saying that to you ... If you are not annoying... there won't be problems... simple as that ... ( I looked at him , for some reason he blushed)

I don't have any intention to be expel from here... I don't want to get back to Russia... (I opened my book and kept reading were I was)

*( that's what I thought... we finished lunch time then all our boring classes then it was time to go home we were all by the entrance waiting for Sasuke we all agreed not to say which one my car was just to see what he would do ...)

(I was talking with my mother by the phone in Russian i got to where I saw everyone and I kept talking) **(every time there is a " " when Sasuke and Naruto are talking it means they are talking in Russian** )

I wish I could speak Russian (kiba said to Naruto)

*It's not that hard ... ( I knew how to speak Russian that's one of the reasons they told me to help as well " you need to read if you want to learn " I said to kiba in Russian it was a perfect Russian I knew how to speak ... he looked at me all shocked Sasuke was still far away talking to his mom from what I can understand...)

You better speak English... (kiba said)

(I hangout and walked to them) sorry I had to fix something...

*( i laughed at what kiba said ) it's okay... ( I said to Sasuke) well lets go then ... ( I got my keys out and unlocked the car and got inside waiting for them to get in )

(Nice car... not my favorite tho... I got inside)

*( they all got inside and I started driving to my house while they kept talking and talking... few minutes we got to my house entrance that looked like woods but it wasn't I started going to my house ... his face literally changed when he saw my house ... well mansion...)

(I have never seen a house this big... it's awesome)

Naruto! I need to sleep! (Kiba said)

*You always say that when you come here ... ( I parked my car there was a bunch of others too only those where my grandfathers ... I got out of the car and started walking to my house... )

(We all walked into his house it was awesome so big...)

Sasuke do you have girlfriend? (Kiba asked him)

Gir... girlfriend? ... I don't...

*( I asked the maid if my grandfather was here she said he went out ...) well lets go to my room I don't like to be here that much ... ( I started walking up the long long stairs )

(We all walked to his room... kind of tired to walk in this house... his room was nice... it has this balcony looking at the pool...)

*( I went to sit on my bed ) Sasuke... do you like anyone...?

(I looked at him... I felt like blushing and I looked to the side to walk around) I just got to the school... haven't seen anyone... (lie!)

*Oh... ( why was he blushing) I mean but you did stand in front of the whole class ...

(I looked at him) yeah... so?

*Could've seen someone... I guess ...( I got up and went to my walking closet everyone had their swimwear her well obviously not Sasuke ) well I don't know about you guys but I feel like swimming... ( I close the door and put my swimwear. And opened the door again) if you're family rich ... ? ( I asked Sasuke)

(He said many things in one moment... he confuses my head... I barley know how to speak English... and he talks to fast... I just looked at him... trying to remember everything he said)

*Oh sorry I forgot you have a hard time understanding English... I just asked if you're family is rich ...?

Well... I don't know if you mean rich like you live... is rich like that?

*No like I live is ... being a billionaire... so how I live is billionaire style ...

Well obviously I'm not like that... but my father has money and he sends money to my mother we live in a big house ... but I'm not sure if I should say I'm rich...

*Well I mean ... it all depends... my grandfather was always rich then he turned into a billionaire... and apart from him I'm already a billionaire... for the money my parents left me ... when they died ...

I'm sorry to know that (Sasuke looked at him)

Guys let's play truth or dare... (Choji said)

*It's okay ... ( I looked at choji) fine let's play ... ( I wanted to swim... we all sat down on the bed in a circle so we could play )

I will turn the bottle... (kiba said and I made the bottle move and stop at Shikamaru) Sasuke the rules are for us that if he chose truth we all ask a question and if he says dare... we make one dare all of us... for him to make... got it?

Ok... (Sasuke said)

*What a drag ... I pick truth ... ( shikamaru said )

You always pick truth ... ( I said looking at him )

Now Sasuke you can ask him a question and then we all ask him a question... (kiba explained to Sasuke)

Well... mmm... why are you always sleeping?(Sasuke said)

When was the last time you jerk of? (Kiba asked laughing)

*I'm lazy ... and kiba you're disgusting... ( Shikamaru said )

( I really wanted to swim ...) who do you like... ( I said bored )

No one ... ( shikamaru said )

Oh come on you didn't answer my question! (Kiba said)

I'm not playing just looking and laughing! (Choji said)

*Kiba I'm not you ... ( shikamaru said laughing)

( I started laughing, every time I would laugh my eyes would get shiny ..) well lets ignore kibas to self question... ( I said laughing)

How do you know if someone is lying? (Sasuke asked )

Well Naruto got us this bottle when you are lying the tap turns red... (kiba explained)

*And when you are saying the truth it would be blue ... it's easy ... ( I spin the bottle again and it pointed at Sasuke)

(I don't like this game) can I... like quit the game?

Nop... to late... Choji let us know before his turn he can be out... you can't anymore... so truth or dare? (Kiba said)

Truth... I guess...

Ok question... why did you said that you dad sends money to your mom?

He lives in Russia they are divorced... (I looked at the bottle and it turned blue... now I'm scared)

*( I looked at the bottle it turned blue ... we all asked our questions apparently he doesn't lie that much ... they spinned the bottle 2 time the first it went to shikamaru then to sasuke again... I'm feeling lucky ...)

Truth or dare ... ( shikamaru asked Sasuke)

(They are going easy so ...) truth...

Ok question... have you ever watched porn? (Kiba asked)

(I blushed) yes... (the bottle turn blue)

*( what ! Omg ... )

Okay ... who would you fuck in the group...? I'll say the names of the people... would you fuck kiba ? ( shikamaru asked ) I'll keep saying their names ...

(My heart stared pumping fast) no... (I was getting shy and blushing)

*Ok ( the bottle turned blue ) would you fuck choji and I'm the other one ... ( shikamaru asked ) just one more to go ...

No... and can I quit the game now? (The bottle turned blue)

*No you can't ... ( choji said )

Alright ... would you fuck ... Naruto...? ( shikamaru asked )

( this is awkward...)

(I'm about to throw up my heart!) No... (please don't work!

*( the bottle turned red ) oh so you would fuck Naruto...

( I covered my mouth ... what in the bloody hell !)

No... it must be broke! (I was blushing so bad)

So do you like Naruto ? (Kiba said)

Noooo (and the thing again red!)

Are you gay? (Kiba asked)

No... (shy voice and the bottle turn red)

*( omg ... I still had my hand on my mouth... what in the bloody hell is this ! )

You can tell us the truth... I mean we already know that you like him ... wait since when. ...? ( shikamaru asked )

(I was blushing and feeling like crying I have never told anyone I like boys... ) the bottle is broke... (and it turned red)

Sasuke... we might not be gay... but it's not a problem if you are... (kiba said)

I'm not... (the bottle kept turning red)

*( what in the bloody hell is this ... what is happening...)

It's not a problem if you're gay ...( shikamaru said ) you can trust us we won't tell anyone...

Well leave him... we already know the truth... (I spin the bottle again and the tap was pointing to Sasuke and the back of the bottle to Naruto)

Sasuke... what do you want?

(I don't have many options If I say truth they will keep asking me things) dare...

(I got close to Shikamaru and we talked and then looked at Sasuke) you have to kiss Naruto... 7 minutes in heaven...

*What !? ( no no no no ! Bloody hell ! )

You have to kiss Naruto ... and Naruto you have to respond to the kiss ... even tho if you don't want to ... ( shikamaru said )

(I'm going to die)

You have to kiss him here... so we can see you guys are not cheating... if you don't kiss him there is punishment... ran for all the streets... naked! (Kiba said)

*( I'm dead... )

You better just kiss him ... we have a timer for 7minutes ... ( shikamaru said )

( dead ! So bloody dead !)

(I looked at him blushing... )

Hurry... I'll count to 5 if you don't kiss him... you have to run naked... 5... 4...

(I got close to Naruto "3" he said and I just kissed him and stared moving my lips slowly)

Time Shikamaru (kiba said)

*( shikamaru started the timer ) Naruto you have to respond to the kiss ... ( shikamaru said )

( dead ! I'm so bloody dead ! Why this is need to happen)

Naruto! Respond to the kiss ... ( shikamaru said forcing Naruto to respond to Sasuke's kiss )

(I was feeling bad... I don't want to ran naked... and it's obvious he is disgusted... Naruto responded to my kiss in the last to minutes and when the alarm sounded I pull away and I sat down facing down... he must be disgusted)

*( I was shocked and blushing so much ... I feel weird now ... )

Naruto... you're blushing a lot ... ( shikamaru said )

( I face down blushing really bad )

( shikamaru got close to sasuke) he liked it ... ( shikamaru whispered to sasuke and sat back down)

(I was just feeling embarrassed)

Well Naruto need a shower let's go to the pool and they all ran out of the room and I was there trying to feel better) "I should go..." (I said in Russian to me...)

*" you don't have to go ... just ignore what happened..." ( I said In Russian to sasuke and got up from the bed and started walking out )

(I looked at him in shock I didn't knew he could speak Russian... I walked behind him and we got to the pool he let me use a new swimsuit they he had and they were playing in the water... I was just sitting in the jacuzzi part looking at them)

*( I started swimming under the water ...they would always play around I prefer to relax and swim )

(I was just watching at them playing and Naruto swimming... I'm so embarrassed... I have never say anything to anyone and in one game I said it al not because I wanted to... he must feel disgusted by me... he face down...)

*( I got out of the water when I heard the door I went to grab my towel and ran inside... they'll probably think I'm crazy but it's my grandfather who just came home )

Hi son (he says son to him in a love way)

*Hey ( I said all happy he even extended his arms for me to hug him and I did )

How was you day at school?

*It's was pretty good... ( I got detention but I never went ) where did you go ..?

I went to make sure that the people who is going to play the music and also the food are ready... you are not ready so go get ready... I'll be out the night so be good... and you friends also ok

*Ok ... well I'll go tell them to get ready... ( I smiled and went out to the pull ) Guys get ready... ( I said to them and walked inside to go to my room )

( they all swam close to where Sasuke was )

Have you ever been in a party before...? ( shikamaru asked )

(They make me nervous) not really... I'm not a person of many friends...

Well you are going to enjoy this one... Naruto when he does a party are the best ever

*We better all get ready... last year it was awesome! ( shikamaru said getting out of the water )

(They all got out of the water... and I did as well and walked to the room to put my clothes on... where is my clothes!?)

*( I was in my walking closet only with pants on and heard the door bell )

Naruto the people to get the things ready must be here ... ( shikamaru said )

I'm going... ( I put my shirt on and walked out today the walking closet and went downstairs the people started to get the things ready... )

Guys... where is my clothes? (I looked at them)

*( shikamaru looked around and saw it in a chair ) There it is ... ( shikamaru pointed to where it was )

Thanks... (I walked to get my clothes)

Sasuke you say you are gay... well you don't admit it but have you... fuck or let someone to fuck you? (Kiba asked curious is the first time they have a gay friend)

(I looked at him blushing) I have never done anything... (I walked to the bathroom and close the door to change me... they were changing all together no matter they were looking at each other's... but if look at them it can be a mess so it better to change away)

*But would you like to fuck someone... ( shikamaru asked curious as well. )

(I was in the bathroom when I heard him asking that) no!

*You can tell us the truth... ( shikamaru said )

Why is that you guys are so curious? (I was change and I walked outside so I can see their faces and know if they are lying)

*Well ... it's the first time we have a gay friend... ( shikamaru said )

(I sighed) I haven't fuck anyone... just touch... (I said embarrassed)

(Eww...) do you really like Naruto? (He is so straight)

Well I like his accent and he's not that bad...

So... we are ugly to you? (He didn't choose us... why? Are we that ugly?- kiba)

*Kiba sometimes you're question are weird ... ( shikamaru said and laughed) but I mean it's the first time you see him ... and you like him ... like you just saw him ... or how did that happen... ? ( you could hear Naruto saying he wasn't from Italy that it was England really different places ... he's always saying that when they come and fix the things for the party ...?

Is not that you guys are ugly... (except the fat one...) it's just that when I heard him and I saw him... I don't know... it felt like... he's the one I like ...

*Well you did say you liked his accent... but what about physical... what do you like about physics from him ... ( shikamaru asked )

His hair? Eyes? It's like when you like a girl... the different is that he is a boy...

*Ohh... ( shikamaru said ) well you are going to be around him almost all the time ... we all have classes together in everything... we can say we are the popular ones but also trouble makers ... remember the questions this guys must of asked ... Naruto was the only one who could ever find a combat response... that's what started making him popular also the sports.,.. his the team captain of the football team... he also does boxing... he started to get more and and more popular... we have been hanging out with him since the start we liked his attitude... so literally thanks to him ... we are popular... but he's way popular then us ...

Right now there must be a lot of jealous people wanting to be you ... hanging out with us ... it's like most of the school people's wishes ...

Well... I guess I should be feel honor? I'm not sure... but why did you guys decided to talk to me...? I mean you were doing embarrassing questions...

Well about the question is something we always do to the new ones (kiba said laughing)

*That's what Im telling you ... Naruto was the only who responded to us of course disagreeing but then he made us feel really embarrassed for the questions ... feel lucky the teacher didn't let him speak...

I wonder what it was...

*Trust me you wouldn't like to know ( shikamaru said and laughed nervously) And its worse if you don't have him on the good side ... because for the bad ... ( he laughed nervously) but his not annoying as you think the most popular people are ... he's actually a great person to hang out with ...

You guys talk about him like if you guys like him... in a different way...

What?! Nooo (kiba laughed) its just that he really is a good friend

*( shikamaru laughed) he's a really good friend that's why we talk about him like that

( I started walking upstairs being so annoyed) for gods sake ... I'm not Italian ! What can't you understand I'm from England... I'm British... you would've known right away from where I was if you would just clean you're ears ... ( I said on the stairs )

He always has that problem with the people that come to fix the party thing ( shikamaru said laughing)

(I looked at him when he got inside... I really like this guy)

Naruto... in 15 minutes people should be start coming... do they fix the things? (Kiba asked him)

*Almost... because someone! ( I said meant for the person outside) was only concentrated on saying I was Italian ... ( I said annoyed) but my guess is that they should be finished soon ... ( I sat Down)

Take it easy... (kiba said) but I think the sleep over is going to be the best... we always have fun on that (I looked at Naruto like saying are you going to invite him?)

*( I just did a " sure " face ) Sasuke after the party we are having a sleepover only us ... want to stay ...?

(I can't help it... I just blushed) well if you can take me to my house later to pick up somethings...

*Sure... well it's dark now meaning they'll be here any second ( the lights when off and went they turned back on all the lights from outside was different colors) we should hear the door bell in , 3...2...1 ... ( the bell door started ringing we went downstairs and started letting a lot a lot a lot but a lot of people in )

(I was just seeing people came inside until like 15 or nore minutes later they were all inside... loud music people dancing... lights of many colors even people in the pool... I'm not a party type... I walked to where the food was and I grabbed a some food and something to drink and I walked to Naruto's room no one was there... I sat down and stared eating and reading my book that it has one page in Russian and the other en English saying the same thing so I can know what it says)

Hey Naruto ! (I said with loud voice for the music playing) this year the party is awesome! (Kiba)

*I know ! ( we started laughing and eating some food and also drink but not alcoholic...some was throwing some kind of drink and I got my shirt dirty I ran upstairs to go change , when I opened the door to my surprise Sasuke was there ) you don't like parties ( I said walking into my closet looking for another shirt )

(I gave a big jump) not really... people is noisy

*But that's the point in a party... ( I took off my shirt and the door was still open, I kept looking for another shirt )

(I blushed and I looked at my book) I guess it is... (he makes me so nervous)

*( I walked outside shirtless) why don't you go downstairs... ( I said putting my shirt on )

What can I do downstairs... ? (I was blushing)

*Enjoy... I guess ( I laughed)

(I looked at him) why did you decide to talk to me?

*( I can't tell him about the plan ) you seem like a good guy ... ( please don't take it wrong )

Oh ok...

*And for some strange reason... I feel like I've known you before ...

I don't think so... (I looked at him)

*Yeah ... well if you need anything ... like reading just go look for me downstairs I can give more books that can help you learn... you should really just leave the learning aside for a minute and just enjoy... ( I said walking out of the room and walking downstairs every one started screaming all happy... everything was going as I planned)

(Why do I have to like this guy... it's the most impossible one that I have ever like... he's not even gay... or bi... I'm lost)

*Naruto! ( shikamaru said getting in the room )

(I looked at this guy... no one has say their names now that I think about it)

*Oh you're here ... ( shikamaru said ) I don't think I ever said my name... I'm shikamaru... the one that does the weird question is kiba ... the one who always eats it choji ...( shikamaru said obviously he was drunk )

Oh thanks for telling me... Shikamaru? (He is drunk...?

*Yeah ... ( he sat on the bed ) can I tell you secret ( he whispered laughing)

Sure...? (I looked at him)

*It's about the person I like ...

What's with that?

*You also like him ( he whispered laughing)

(I looked at him in shock) does he know? Wait... the bottle didn't say you lie when Naruto ask you and you said you don't like anyone

*That's my secret... ( he laughed) all of this ... 5 years ... I've been trying to ... fuck him ... ( he whispered laughing ) but he thinks I'm playing around... he doesn't really know I want to fuck him ...( he laughed )

(He wide open his eyes) why you don't tell him... how you feel... not the fuck part...

*I'm not sure ... ( he laughed ) but seriously... I'm always trying to ... he thinks I'm joking around... don't tell anyone... but there was once that I saw him naked ( he blushed and covered his pants discreetly)

(Oh my I know what that move means) well... you should tell him... it's been 5 years so... what can you loose? (I like him but it's ok if he tells him )

*I don't really loose nothing... it's like he'll turn into a shy person... there was once he got drunk ... they told me I had to change him clothes... ( he started blushing) he was in a really deep sleep ...

You didn't... touch him... did you?

*I mean... I had him there naked ... because I was supposed to change his clothes... ( he started blushing covering his pants more ) so like why not ... ( he whispered while blushing)

Well... he can get mad if he knows what you did...

*Really mad ... I was about to literally fuck him when kiba knocked on the door ... ( he said disappointed)

It was the best Shikamaru... if you really like him... just tell him... don't use the fuck word tho... he may like you back...

*No I don't think so ... you may have an actual opportunity... just saying...

Why are you saying that?

*You have to be quiet ... and not tell anyone! Anyone! ( he whispered) I'm the only that he has told ... but Naruto is actually... bi ... ( he whispered only for Sasuke to hear )

So if he is... why you don't have a chance with him? (I'm kind of happy he is)

*I'm not sure ... but I think you more then anyone can have an opportunity with him ... ( he whispered )

I don't... (the door opened)

Guys I need help with Naruto he got drunk... (kiba said) Shikamaru you help me to get everyone outside the house and Sasuke can you help me to bring him here...

Sure... (I got up)

*Sure ... ( he got up and went downstairs and helped get everyone outside of the house )

(I grabbed Naruto and he was laughing a lot... and I took him to his room... I can heard kiba and Shikamaru telling people to go away and many of them they don't want to go... I sat Naruto on his bed) are you ok?

*( I was laughing so much and got up and went to close the door with lock while laughing)

Why are you laughing?

*Happy! ( I looked at him in a flirty way )

Oh.. ok... (he is scaring me)

*( I walked to my closet and started changing, for some reason I was feeling so happy and ... needy...I was changing with the closet door open)

(I looked at him and then I looked away and sat on his bed... I knew it was a bad idea coming... this is getting weird)

*( I lay on the bed only with pants while I was blushing a bit more then. The natural blush I have ...)

(Awkward... and I'm blushing... where is kiba and Shikamaru!?)

*You look cute blushing... ( I sat Down to look at him )

(My heart stared pumping fast I face down and I was blushing even more...)

*( I grabbed his jaw to make him look at me and blushed more )

(I was breathing fast feeling nervous he was looking directly to my eyes... I have never like someone like I like this guy)

*( I was seriously drunk so I wasn't thinking of what I was doing and got close to him to kiss him , the door was locked so no one will see )

(It first I was still not knowing what was happening... but I closed my eyes and kiss him back)

*( we where there just kissing and I put my hand behind his neck ... he started to get closer ... i seriously have no idea what I'm doing...)

(I kept kissing him I was blushing really bad... some who the kiss got intense and out tongues were playing together... I place my hand on his cheek)

*( the kiss was already started to even more intense I started to lay on bed while he got on top of me not stopping the kiss I took off his shirt he blushed and started kissing me again )

(I have never! Ever! Kiss someone like this! We were just kissing every time more intense I'm feeling goosebumps and butterflies... wait... but he is drunk... this is not right.. I pull away) this is not right... you are drunk... (I said blushing and moving from top of him)

*( I started blushing feeling really embarrassed right now ... ) I'm sorry... ( I said in a really shy voice , this is what alcohol does to me ...)

It's ok.. it's just that I don't want you to regret anything latter... (or for you to not remember and I will die feeling like shit! )

*( I was just blushing and I face down biting my lip for some reason...)

(I sat down in the floor looking at him)

*I kinda like you ... ( when I'm drunk I don't think of what I say I just say it ...)

Huh? (He must be really drunk)

*I kinda like you ... ( I said blushing more than the usual)

(Is he lying... I was just looking at him)

*( I looked up to see him and he was just looking at me making me blush ...I just face down again blushing)

You are drunk... you need water? (What can I say... I don't know if he is going to remember this tomorrow)

*I would like that ... ( I said all shy , I saw him walk out of the room and I run the bathroom putting water on my face to stop the blushing)

Sasuke... did you talk to him ...? ( shikamaru said in a whisper) I just saw him run to the bathroom blushing really bad ... meaning he said something he really meant ... ( he whispered)

I didn't talk to him... he was the one talking... (I looked at him )

*What do you mean...? ( he was not that drunk anymore)

That he was saying things... he won't remember tomorrow... (I stared walking to the kitchen and grab a glass of water ... I stood there looking at the glass of water... "I kind like you" his words in my mind repeating many times)

*Well he was blushing a lot ... he only does that when he says the truth about something... ( he said ) I have to go help kiba ,... ( he walked to garden picking the things up)

(I sighed and walked to the room) here... and I brought you a pill too... headache...

*( I looked at him and blushed ) thanks ... ( I grabbed the things a drink it ... I was feeling better now ...)

You welcome... (I sat down on his bed)

*( I probably creeped him out ... ) I'll take a shower... ( I got up and walked to the bathroom I closed the door to take my clothes off and got inside the shower)

How's he doing...? ( shikamaru said he got drunk again)

Fine... he is taking a shower...

*( shikamaru started walking to the bed and almost fell ) Sasuke I feel like if I see him ...I'll go crazy... ( he had an excited face )

(Fuck? ) well stay there and put a pillow on you face...

*I can't because I really want to see him ... and this time I don't think I'll be able to control myself... ( he said drunk covering his pants with a pillow while blushing)

You are getting insane... why don't you better go outside to take some air... (what's wrong with this guy!)

*( he got up and without thinking started walking to the bathroom he was really really drunk)

Stop! (I grabbed his arm) you better not... you can lose his friendship...

*I wasn't going to do anything... ( he laughed he went to sit back down when Naruto go out of the bathroom wearing a towel and drying his hair with another, he hasn't noticed they where there )

(I grabbed a pillow and cover Shikamaru's face)

*What's wrong with him ...? ( I said confused)

( shikamaru was trying not to look and covering his pants with another pillow)

Just ignore him... (I said covering his face with the pillow... some how I end up in top of him and I was feeling him getting hard) ah! Stop! (I said to Shikamaru but still covering his face)

*( I had my my eyes wide open ... and try to help them up and accidentally shikamaru got on top of me ... wait was he getting hard ...? I tried to move him from on top of me but he started moving in a weird way ...)

(I grabbed Shikamaru and removed him from top of Naruto) he is drunk... (I laughed nervously)

*( I sat Down quickly) drunk... oh ok... ( he just jumped on top of me again) shikamaru what are you doing !?

( he was really drunk he even started trying to take off his pants...)

Nooo Shikamaru! (I grabbed him and sat him on a chair) stop or you will loose his friendship (I whispered to him)

*( he pulled my towel with him ... I grabbed another towel to cover myself) his really drunk... ( I said all shocked , shikamaru would be ignoring Sasuke and just looked st me still having my towel on his hand )

Why don't you go change... (I said and kiba got into the room)

What happened here? (He asked looking at us)

*( I just locked myself in the closet)

Noo why did you make him leave ! ( shikamaru whispered mad )

You have to calm down... (I hope he doesn't hit me I don't want to hit him back)

Ok... now I'm lost... (kiba said sitting on the floor)

*( shikamaru started trying to walk to the closet)

I told you to stop! (Sasuke said angry) you are getting me out of my temper here...

*( I got out of the closet again and shikamaru just looked at me ...)

I need air ... ( he said covering his pants and walked to the balcony)

"This is none of my fucking business... here I am... about to get in troubles " (he said in Russian to himself)

Oh ok? (Kiba said... I need to learn a new language)

*" you better calm down then .." ( I said to sasuke in Russian and walked downstairs to go see a movie )

(I sighed and stared walking downstairs to the garden... I can't go home... it to far away to walk there... I sat Down and le my feet inside the pool)

*( there's nothing to watch... I walked to the library we had and started to see if I could find something to read )

(They said it would be fun.. but I feel like they don't know what fun means...)

*( I went to the living room and kiba was going to put a horror movie shikamaru seemed fine it was all dark now I walked to the garden) " come on we are going to watch a horror movie kiba picked..." ( I said to sasuke in Russian )

Ok... (I got up and walked with him Isidro and sat on the sofa kiba looked at me and smiled... Choji was eating again... and Shikamaru looks better) "fucking moron" (I said in Russian)

*" just ignore him " ( I said in Russian and sat down on the sofa we had blankets and popcorn , soda ... )

(It was a big sofa and a big screen... Naruto was sitting next to me... the movie started and we were all paying attention)

*( I was falling asleep) " I'm bored " ( I said in Russian and carefully got out of the sofa with them noticing and ) kiba ! ( I scared him from behind he even screamed really loud and I started laughing)

Fuck Naruto! Stop! (His eyes were full of tears)

*( I started laughing a lot more that I even fell to the floor laughing)

(They were all laughing I was just smiling)

You always do same thing! (Kiba got up and walked to the bathroom)

*Sorry! ( I said laughing)

"Is kiba your best friend ?" (I asked him for now on I'll talk to him in Russian he can understand me so it's easier for me)

*" yeah his my best friend, we've been best friends since 5 years ago ... " ( I said in Russian trying to calm down) you didn't pee yourself right ! ( I said laughing to kiba he's about to scream)

Shut up! Come here better! (He screamed)

*( I got up and started walking where he was I saw him and started laughing)

Shhhh! Come here.. (he got into the bathroom and we closed the door)

He must pee himself (Sasuke said)

It's probably(Choji said laughing)

*( I was covering my mouth laughing)

He should be used to it by now ( shikamaru said laughing)

He always pee? (I looked at them)

You kissed him... (kiba said and made Naruto ley his back on the wall)

*No not pee ( shikamaru said laughing) Naruto is always scaring him ...

I didn't have an option, also you gave the idea ... ( he put his hands on the wall to not let me go )

I know you like it... (I was looking at his eyes) I was about to get all excited (he whispered )

Why? (Sasuke ask Shikamaru)

It's funny (Choji said laughing)

*Oh really... ( I whispered)

It's really funny ( shikamaru said )

(I looked at them and smiled an we continue looking at the movie)

(I got close to him and I kissed him)

*( I started to kiss him back while he kept getting closer )

Maybe he did pee ... ( shikamaru whispered and laughed)

(It's actually weird that they are in there)

(I pull him close to me and we kept kissing... the thing is that we both are bi and we have 3 years dating... in secret... we are open mind so we don't take personal if we kiss girls or others... since it's not sex...)

*( I put my hand behind his neck to make the kiss better as our tounges started to play together... then I felt his hand around my waist... this whole thing started because we where just talking one day and we looked at each other and we just started kissing then it was like that for 2 years until we decided to date in a secret ...)

(I grabbed Naruto and sat him on the sink as we still kissing I took off his shirt and he took mine off as well I stared kissing his neck and making soft bites)

*( I looked up to give him more space on my neck as we both started breathing fast I looked at him and started kissing him again making the kiss intense)

(He stand up and some how we had our pants down and I turned him around letting my manhood inside him while I grab his manhood with my hand and stared moving fast in both ways... actually this is the first time we do it... I guess it was part of fault of the alcohol...)

*( I covered my mouth while I was letting moans out and he was too this is the first time we do this I was feeling a lot of pleasure as I kept covering my mouth while moaning)

(We were no moaning I place my mouth on his back making bites in his back. While I kept moving faster... I was feeling a lot of pleasure... Naruto is my first... and I guess I am his too...)

*( I started to feel goosebumps all over me when he was making bites on my back ... for some reason I started to feel more pleasure... I felt both of his hands on my back till he got to my hips he started to pull me to him every time going deeper making both of us moan ... this is my first time doing this ...)

(We were both moaning loud for our luck the movie is on and they can't hear us... I don't know how much time pass when we finished both and I pull out slowly both letting out the las moan ... I turned him around to see his face and to kiss him)

*( I was breathing fast and blushed and kissed him back ... then he pulled my pants back up and also his ... as we have the last kiss and walked out to the sofa )

You guys took long ... did he really pee himself ( shikamaru asked laughing)

Kid of... (kiba said ... I have to lie)

(I just looked at them... they are weird... -Sasuke)

*( I just laughed and went to sit back down... )

Omg ! Really! ( shikamaru started laughing with choji )

I'll go change... (kiba said and walked the room were his book back is and his clothes... )

"Are you ok? " (Sasuke asked to Naruto)

*" yeah I'm okay ..." ( I said to sasuke)

Ok... (Sasuke kept looking at the movie)

Well... I'm hungry... is there any food left? (Kiba asked when he got to the living room)

*Maybe... let me go check... ( I got up from the sofa to go to see if there was any food )

Thanks (kiba sat down on the sofa)

Is Naruto checking for food... for him? (Choji whispered to Shikamaru that was unusual)

*That's weird ... should we ask if he's feeling okay ... ( shikamaru whispered to choji )

I guess... (Choji whispered)

*Ok ... ( shikamaru whispered ) Naruto! ( he knew choji would finish saying if he was feeling okay )

Are you feeling ok?! (Choji screamed)

(I looked at them and I saw kiba looking at them too but he seems different...- Sasuke)

*( I walked out of the kitchen) yeah I'm fine ... ( I looked at them confused) I found some food... ( I brought one of the plates to the table infront of the sofa and sat back down drinking soda )

Thanks (kiba said smiling it was a big bowl full of mini sandwiches )

(Naruto sat next to me again... I looked at him and his eyes looked different...-Sasuke)

*( I looked at Sasuke sideways because he was looking at me ...) " everything okay...? " ( I asked Sasuke in Russian)

"You look different " (he wasn't even looking at me like he was a while ago...)

*( I looked at him ) " different? "

"Forget it... maybe I'm imagining things "

*" oh ... oh ok ... " ( I grabbed part of the blanket... I started falling asleep ... I just fell asleep on something)

(Naruto fell asleep on my shoulder I was blushing and feeling kind of happy until I saw kiba looking at me weird and he pulled Naruto to his side)

So he won't bother you... (kiba said serious and I just looked at him)

Wow... what's wrong with you kiba? (Choji asked)

*( shikamaru and choji looked at them ) what happened? ( shikamaru whispered to choji )

I'm not sure ... this is weird .,. Before kiba wouldn't do that ... ( choji whispered to shikamaru while Naruto was just sleeping in the middle of them ...)

Nothing happened... let's see the movie (kiba said)

*( I started waking up my head hurts... I stretched and got up to go to the kitchen and got some pills and walked outside to take some air )

Now what wrong with him ...? ( shikamaru whispered)

Not sure ... ( choji whispered)

I'll go see (kiba said and got up to the kitchen) are you ok?

This is so weird Shikamaru... (Choji said and Sasuke was only looking at them)

*( I turned around and saw kiba ) yeah I only have a headache...

Oh ok... (I touched his cheek)

*( I smiled) I forgot that I said I would take Sasuke to his house to get some clothes... ( I sighed )

Well be good then... (kiba said)

*( what does he mean by that ) ok... ( I smiled , and walked to the couch) Sasuke you need you're clothes right ...?

(I looked at him and nodded) "are you ok to drive?"

*" yeah I'm okay... come on lets go ..." ( I started to walk and got my car keys )

(I noticed kiba looking at us but I walked out with Naruto)

*( we walked to my car , and got inside I started driving) " where do you live ?"

Uminshton street house 4517 (Russian hood and Sasuke has the biggest house there He has a lot of money but not like Naruto but more than Naruto's friends)

*( I started driving there I was driving a bit fast ... hours took us to get there but we finally did and I parked in front of the house) here we are ...

You're house is really nice ...

Thanks... come with me.. I may take some time ...(I got down the car)

*Oh ok ... ( I got out of the car and locked it )

(I walked inside and I screamed scared when I saw my mother standing there) you scared me!

*I thought you weren't coming home today... ( mikoto said )

( I just stayed outside the house )

I came for clothes... hey Naruto come here... (I called him and he got inside ) this is Naruto... Naruto my mother Mikoto...

( I walked inside and she looks a lot like Sasuke) Hi nice to meet you ( I smiled)

Nice to meet you too ( she smiled ) you're are really handsome... also British... ( she said smiling) this is the kind of boy you should be with sasuke... ( she smiled )

( I only blushed)

Mother stop... he is not like that... (I looked at my mother and then Naruto) I'm sorry..

*You should be with sasuke... you guys compliment each other ... ( she smiled and walked to the kitchen)

( I was blushing so much)

Omg I'm sorry... Ignore her... come with me to my room... to get my things... (I stared walking to my room)

*( I laughed nervously) it's okay ... ( I said blushing and walked to his room) you're room is nice ...

Thanks... (my wall has this draw that I'm doing... and I have this desk full of drawings and a shelf full of books)

*( I looked around) sometimes I wish I could have a house... not a mansion...

( Mikoto walked to the room ) oh so this is the boy you talked about over the phone ... ( she smiled )

(I looked at him grabbing clothes to get into a mini suitcase) well I guess it would be more comfortable... I like my new house... the other one in Russia was a bit bigger and I don't like it that much...

Mother stop... (I blushed)

*I hope it wasn't bad things ( i joked and laughed)

No he said " mom there's this cute guy that invited me to his party , can I go ? " at first I didn't know ... then he was ... " but mom his hot and cute , please I'm begging you to let me go ..." that's what he said ( she said smiling)

( I laughed nervously while blushing)

(He opened his eyes wide) omg mother... (I looked away taking my clothes) "I better take him out of here before she starts getting all crazy saying things she shouldn't... " (he talking to himself)

*( i started blushing) " what kind of her things ?" ( I said to sasuke)

Omg ! He can speak Russian! Sasuke this is the guy you should definitely date ... he's perfect for you ... ( she smiled )

( I started blushing)

Mother stop... he doesn't like boys... (I went to my bathroom for my things)

*You don't like boys...? ( she whispered)

( I blushed) both ... ( I whispered and she went to sasuke)

He just said he likes both ... ( she whispered to sasuke)

" I didn't mean for her to ever go tell him " ( I said in French , talking to myself)

" this is embarrassing " ( I said in French )

(I looked at my mother blushing ) Mother I told you I don't need you to find me a boyfriend... I swear to you I won't try to kill my self again... now stop making him feel like if I'm some kind of weird guy... what happened with Father is in the past... I'm free here... ok?

*Ok...( she said )

" are you done yet !? " ( I said to sasuke forgetting he doesn't speak French)

What? (I looked at him)

*" that If... " ( I said that in French but didn't finish) sorry I forget to speak normal sometimes... I was asking if you where done yet ... because if my grandfather gets home and sees I'm not there ... not good for me ... he's going to send everyone to go look for me like crazy... ( I laughed nervously)

Yeah I'm done... (i said to Naruto) mother don't be sad... (I looked at her and touched her cheek... I'm good now... I won't do anything like I did again... ok... and if it makes you feel better I'll go to the therapist... just don't cry... or I won't be able to go and leave you here alone...

*No I'll be okay ... ( she smiled ) please take care of Sasuke... ( she said to Naruto)

Don't worry... we have a lot of security in our ... house ? Mansion... so no need to worry... ( she just smiled at me )

Ok... (I hugged her and took my things and we walked out of the house to Naruto's car)

*( we got in the car and I started driving) would you mind ... if I stop by ... the cemetery... it's going to be quick I swear... ( I said driving)

I don't mind...

*Thanks ... ( I started driving to the cemetery, and we got there I parked there ) you can wait here ... I won't take long ... ( I got out of the car , and closed the car door and started walking)

(I just saw him go into this mini house where I'm guessing his parents are... that must be so sad)

*( I got inside and saw my parents grave... my eyes got full tears and I put some flowers there ... I started crying really bad )

(I was just waiting for him to come out... I can't really help him if he feels sad)

*( I got out cleaning my tears and went to the car got in and started driving... while my eyes where still full of tears...)

I'm sorry for your parents Naruto...

*It's okay ... ( my voice broke ... I hate when people see me like this ...)

What happened to your parents? If I can know...

*They... died in ... a car crash... because there was an I idiot driving... ( I said trying not to break down in tears )

(I looked at him and what can I say...)

*We were arguing ...That's why i lost in control of the car when one who came across seemed that was going to crash us ... that's when ... ( tears started to get out of my eyes ) the car got out of the bridge and hit the water ... ( we entered the bridge) somehow someone got me out of the car ... my head was bleeding but I was a bit conscious ... I tried to go back to the water and help them get out ... but they wouldn't let me ... they wouldn't let me go to them ... I just fainted of how much blood I lost ... I woke up in the hospital... just to receive a hit from my moms parents... they started screaming it was my fault... only my fault... ( I said crying)

Your grandpa is he from mother or father side?

*Father... it was my fault all my family died... I only saw them take out one person... ( I started crying)

I'm sorry for made you remember...

*It wasn't my parents...

What do you mean?

*They didn't take out ... neither of my parents... ( I said crying) they took someone else out ... ( I started crying really bad )

You should stop the car for a moment until you calm down...

*( I stopped the car and let my head fall on the driving thing while letting tears out )

(I place my hand on his back and stared rubbing it)

*I couldn't help him ... not even him ... I saw them taking out of the car ... he was only having a hard time breathing... ( I started crying worse then before) I saw them take the only family I had left ... ( I said sobbing)

You shouldn't think about it anymore Naruto...

*You're not understanding... they took him away ... ( I said sobbing covering my face )

(He is confusing my head...) who?

*I had a brother... I saw some guys took him away after they got him out of the car that was in the water... ( i started sobbing even more ) I couldn't even help him ... ( I said sobbing)

I'm so sorry... was he little?

*He was 15 when that happened... ( I said sobbing)

And you?

*15 about to be 16 ...

Oh... (it was recently then) I'm so sorry Naruto...

*We were supposed to be twins ... but something happened ... and well I was first... then it took like 4 months so he could be born ...

That's weird and awesome you know...

How did he look?

Like you?

*Yeah ... only he had reddish hair ... like my mom ...

I see...

*He didn't have color eyes like mine... his eye color was dark blue ... we look like my father... well that's me that looks a lot like him ...he still looked alike me ... but more of mom ... it was a bit weird ... I really miss him ... only that he didn't have the British accent... his was French... like my moms ...

I bet this is all hard for you...

*I can't live like this ... ( I started crying again)

I'm so sorry...

*It's okay... we better get to the house ... ( I sat back up cleaning my tears )

Ok... (he stared driving)

*( I started driving again , and we got there I parked the car ... we both go out and started walking to the door before getting in I took a deep breath and stand up straight , I opened the door and went inside acting like nothing happened...)

Naruto where were you? (Grandpa)

*I went with sasuke to get his clothes...

Come with me please... (he walked to the patio)

*( I sighed and walked to the patio facing down)

Sit down...

*( I sat Down still facing down)

Naruto I'll be out like 2 days...

*What !? Why ? ( I looked at him )

You can stay here with your friends...all weekend...I'll be back Monday night...

*But why are you leaving...?

Don't panic... someone call... they think they found Matt...

*( I stopped breathing, to start breathing fast ) they think... think... think they found him ...!

They say they have this guy who lost memory and he got it back... he said he is Matt... I'm going to check if that's true...

*What ! So that means ... that means... ( I started feeling really dizzy) excuse me for ( I did a noise like I was going to throw up and ran inside to my room they where all there I ran to the bathroom and locked the door to started to throwing up )

(The grandpa got up and told the maid to tell Naruto to take care that he will be back by Monday night... that he can have his friends in the house all weekend)

Naruto ? (Kiba got up and knock the door)

*( I stopped throwing and flushed the toilet to wash my teeth) yes ...? ( I wanted to cry really bad )

What's wrong? (Kiba said and they all were looking at him)

*I'm not feeling well that's all ... ( I covered my mouth and some tears got out of my eyes )

Oh ok... (I went to sat down again and we all kept talking except Sasuke who was reading)

*( I got out of the bathroom and went to sit down in the little space there was on the bed ...) I'm bored ... ( I said trying to forget what my grandfather told me )

Should we play a game? (Choji said)

*Sure ...

Ok let's play triple dog dare... (Choji said)

I'm in... (kiba said)

*I'm in ... ( shikamaru said )

I'm in ... " like if I have another option " ( I said the last thing in French)

(They all looked at me) ok... I'm in... (Sasuke said)

Ok... it was my idea so I'll just coach ... (Choji said)

*What a drag ! Ok... ( shikamaru said )

Fine ... you always decide not to play ... nothing we can do ...

Ok Sasuke do you know the rules? (Kiba said)

No...

(This guy has never had a life?-kiba)

*Well ... the rules are ... you have to do each dare they tell you too ... but if you don't do it ... we have to shave you're hair ... ( shikamaru explained)

( I lay my back to a pillow)

Shave my hair? (Sasuke said) really?

Yeah really... you are in so you can't say no now... (kiba said and looked at Naruto)

*( don't tell me his going to do something perverted ...)

Well ... kiba why don't you start ... ( shikamaru said )

( nooo noooo !)

Why me? (Kiba said)

*I don't know... just start ... ( shikamaru said )

( nooo!)

Ok... I dare... Sasuke to lick... mmmm (he stared looking around the room)

(Oh no) "it was a bad idea to play this"...

I know... lick Shikamaru's foot (he laughed)

*" what are in this people's head ..."

What a drag ! ( shikamaru said )

If I say no are you guys really going to shave my hair? (Sasuke said)

They shaved mine ones (Choji said eating)

Well.. ok... (I got close to Shikamaru's foot ) ugh!

*What a drag ! ( Sasuke licked shikamarus foot )

" what even is this ... " ( I said in French)

Just English Naruto (Choji said been the couch) ok... Shikamaru now you dare someone

*" like if I care what you say ..." ( I whispered in French)

Ok ... I dare ... Naruto to touch... mmmm ( shikamaru was looking at Sasuke then kiba )

( noo nooo noo !)

(What does he mean by touching?- sasuke)

*I got it ... I dare Naruto to touch kiba ... inside his pants ... ( shikamaru laughed )

What !? ( oh no !)

(Kiba blushed and looked at Naruto)

(Sasuke was looking at Naruto in shock and feeling jealous)

*You have to touch kiba inside his pants... and now that you didn't do it quick ... you have to move you're hand ... ( shikamaru started laughing)

Hurry kiba kneel down and open your pants (Choji said )

(Kiba blushed and slowly kneel down and unzipped his pants and looked at Naruto blushing)

(I guess Shikamaru does this so Naruto won't know he has feelings for him... and now he is making me feel awkward because I like Naruto a lot...- Sasuke)

*Bloody hell ! ( i got close to kiba being so embarrassed... and put my hand inside his pants)

We have a 10 minute timer ( shikamaru looked at choji to start the timer )

( I was feeling so embarrassed I started moving my hand )

(Kiba covered his face and trying hard not no moan)

(Oh god... this is embarrassing... but I'm getting excited it's like porn in real life...-Sasuke )

*Naruto speed up with that hand ( shikamaru laughed)

( I gave shikamaru a death look while you can see in my face I was really embarrassed and started moving my hand faster... till kiba lets moans out )

Ah! (He moan and covered his mouth he was embarrassed... but he kept moaning)

(Fuck I'm getting hard... I grabbed a pillow an cover discretely- Sasuke)

*Choji how much time left ...?( shikamaru whispered to choji)

( I kept moving my hand and kiba kept moaning )

1 minute left... (Choji whispered)

(I was blushing and I decided to cover my face- Sasuke)

*I have an idea for the next one ... ( shikamaru whispered to choji and they talked about and they both agreed while laughing)

( I kept moving my hand feeling soooo embarrassed and kiba kept moaning loud and the alarm sounded and I went to wash my hand ...)

(I fix my pants and covered with a pillow while blushing... I mean it was embarrassing because they were looking at us... but it's not the first time Naruto touch me... -kiba)

*( I went back to the bed feeling so embarrassed! )

Well Sasuke who do you want to dare ...? ( shikamaru asked )

You... (Sasuke said)

*Oh ( he laughed nervously) well what you're dare ... ?

" make it embarrassing for him " ( I said in Russian)

"I will" (I said in Russian). I dare you (I smiled showed to my face) mmm...

*( I was facing down having a smirk on my face )

I dare you get naked and go downstairs to the maid room and dance in front of her while rubbing your balls... and singing "La Macarena" ( a smirk on my face) we are going to follow you to make sure you do it...

*" nice one " ( I said in Russian still having the smirk on my face )

What ! What a drag ! Kill me now ! I don't want to you guys shave my hair ! ( shikamaru got up and they all went downstairs shikamaru took his off being naked and went to the maids room and started dancing and everyone started laughing the maid started hitting him kicking him out of the room and he quickly put his clothes on )

(We all ran to the room laughing)

*( I went to sit on the bed laughing) my turn! ( choji stopped me )

( shikamaru sat down being really embarrassed)

No Naruto... you were talking in Russian with Sasuke so you are out for this turn... (Choji said) and like I see it because i don't know Russian you guys planned what Shikamaru was about to do... so Shikamaru can dare anyone he wants now...

What? (Sasuke said and kiba just laughed)

*What !

I dare ... Naruto! ... to ... do a blow job to sasuke... till his finishes... ( shikamaru started laughing really hard )

What ?! ( nooooo!)

What? (Sasuke said in shock and kiba looked at Shikamaru)

That's to much... don't you think? (Kiba said I mean is his boyfriend!)

*No it's okay ... ( shikamaru laughed) now Sasuke you choose laying down, sitting down, or kneeling...? If you don't choose will choose for you ... ( shikamaru started laughing).

I can't do that! (Sasuke said )

*Choji you choose the position ( shikamaru said laughing)

( I was just in shock)

Sitting... and you can't covered you face or mouth for been cheating! (Choji said)

I wasn't cheating he didn't say anything about what I did to Shikamaru! (Sasuke said in shock)

*Ok ... now Sasuke... sit comfortable and lower you're pants ... ( shikamaru said laughing) and Naruto... you have to let him finish on you're mouth ... ( he said laughing)

(I looked at Naruto and I blushed and face down... I pull down my clothes while I closed my eyes )

Wow look that thing! Is enormous! Hope you don't choke Naruto! (Choji said laughing)

(Kiba looked at Naruto... Sasuke's manhood was bigger and his... don't do it Naruto... -kiba )

This is so embarrassing! (Sasuke said and Choji push him so he can sit down)

*( I was in shock... choji put me in front of Sasuke )

Hurry Naruto! ( shikamaru said laughing)

( I was feeling so embarrassed... and put Sasuke's manhood in my mouth while I started to move my head )

Remember he has to finish on you're mouth ! ( shikamaru said laughing looking at them and put Sasuke hand on Naruto's head and laughed and sit back down)

(I was biting my lip to no moan until I couldn't help it and I stared moaning and my hand was still on his head... I had my eyes closed because I don't want to see them looking at me...)

(This can't be happening! My boyfriend doing a bj to Sasuke ... worst he has it bigger than mine... that's just more embarrassing ... and look at him excited and hear him moan louder makes me want to kill my self! -kiba)

*( I seriously want to kill my self! I felt someone's hand started moving my head forcing me to go deeper as I kept moving my head and worst of all Sasuke was moving his hips up making me go way but way to deep ! I was feeling so embarrassed but I kept moving my head)

Sasuke why don't you try to talk ?! ( shikamaru and choji said laughing)

(I opened one eye and I looked at him... what does he mean... I was moaning loud and I can't help moving my hips)

(I can't see this... kiba covered his face with a pillow)

*Sasuke talk ! ( shikamaru and choji said laughing)

( i kept moving my head he was making me go deeper! I seriously feeling so embarrassed as he kept moving his hips while I was moving my head ... I felt someone push my head ... I could feel his thing almost in my throat ... as he started to moan louder )

Answer a question ... hoe much are you liking it ? ( they both asked laughing)

Don't... make ...me talk... (Sasuke said between moaning and they stared laughing)

(I was just covering my face and I wanted to cry... this happens because we have it like a secret... - kiba)

*Just answer that question ( they said laughing)

( I kept moving my head ... I could literally feel this thing on my throat now as he kept moaning louder then before as I kept feeling someone moving my head )

How much are you liking it ? ( they asked again laughing)

A... a lot... (he said between the moan) ah! Na.. Naruto! (He said in a louder moan and he finished even his legs stared shaking)

(Some tears got out of my eyes when I heard him saying his name but I was covering with a pillow so they didn't notice also they were having fun and laughing a lot- kiba)

*( I was feeling so embarrassed... he just moaned my name I was technically forced to swallow it if how deep he was I got his manhood out of my mouth as he let a soft moan out ... I was feeling so embarrassed ...choji and shikamaru were laughing... I feel like I lost all my dignity here ... I've never done this to anyone... and Sasuke started looking at me ... with desire ...? )

(Suddenly I just looked away and move him to pull my pants up ... I face down blushing a lot... then I saw kiba covering his face with a pillow...)

*( I was blushing and walked to my bathroom to wash my mouth... they had made me touch ... and now this ... that I've never done in my life )

Naruto! I'm surprised you didn't choke on that thing ! ( shikamaru said laughing and looked at Sasuke) you're seriously looking at Naruto like if you want to eat him alive ( he said laughing with choji)

Omg yes! How did you make it grow that much? (Choji said laughing)

(I face down blushing-Sasuke)

(I wasn't looking at anyone... I removed the pillow but I feel bad... and I want to cry like almost sobbing! -kiba)

*( i walked out of the room being so dead ... I walked downstairs and the maid scared me ) ahh! You scared me ! ( I said all scared trying to calm down she was just standing there )

Your grandpa told me to tell you... that you can have your friends here all weekend... and don't send them to my room again... or I'll tell your grandpa! (The maid said and walked away)

*Sorry! Don't tell him anything! Please! ( I walked upstairs) guys my grandfather said you guys can stay here all weekend...I'll go to the store to buy something to eat like snacks ... ( I started walking downstairs again that meant whoever who wanted to come .. to start walking with me )

(I got up and walked with Naruto-kiba)

*( I just felt someone walking behind me I was covering my face feeling so embarrassed... I got the car keys and we got inside the car ) I'm so sorry... ( I said embarrassed)

(I didn't look at him...) we... can't keep hiding... or... this is going to happen again...

*What are you trying to say ...? ( is he breaking up ...)

We should tell them... (I looked at him)

*( tell them ! ) tell them ... ( I really don't know why but I just don't want to ... I started driving)

(That means no... ) forget it...

*I mean ... I would like to tell them ... but I ... don't want my grandfather to know ... you know how he is ...

Ok Naruto... (I was stupid thinking he would say it out loud some day...)

*I'm sorry...

Don't be... (I looked to outside and I felt this pain on my heart... I want to cry... I'm so stupid...)

*( I sighed feeling bad and started driving... we got to the store I bought some snacks and went back home ... when we go there thus we're all in the sofa watching some show ... I walked to the kitchen to put the things there ...)

(I saw Naruto and I blushed... now I'm even more nervous around him...- Sasuke )

(I can't brake up... I think I love him... I haven't tell him... but it doesn't matter this relationship is going to be a forever secret-kiba)

*( I walked to the sofa and sat down I had chips for everyone and gave it to them I started eating some when I noticed Sasuke looking at me ...)

Choji ... look how Sasuke is looking at Naruto... ( shikamaru whispered to choji)

I think we did wrong with the dare thing... I mean for Naruto it was a dare but for Sasuke... (he whispered and looked at Shikamaru) and kiba is weird since that happened... (he whispered)

(Just to look at him makes me feel goosebumps all over my skin-Sasuke)

*What do you think it was for Sasuke...? ( he whispered) and yeah I've also noticed kiba is acting weird ... ( he whispered and looked at Sasuke discreetly)

( this is making me feel nervous... )

Well... I think it was like a way of saying Naruto can maybe like him back... (Choji whispered)

(I have to stop feeling this way/Sasuke)

(I'm about to kill me...- kiba)

*Maybe... but Sasuke is even breathing fast when Naruto sat down... could it be that he started to like him but you know in what way ... ( shikamaru whispered)

( this is seriously getting me nervous... he just got closer without anyone noticing...)

Yeah... in a sexual way... (Choji whispered)

(I got close to him just to touch his hand discreetly-Sasuke)

(I was there without any expression I'm really feeling bad-kiba)

*So now he not only attracts him in the normal way ... but now also in a sexual way ... I didn't think he would get attracted to Naruto in a sexual way ... ( shikamaru whispered) what do you think he feels ..? ( he whispered)

( I got still when I felt his hand ... i seriously started to get nervous and even... blush ? ...)

I'm not sure what he feels (Choji whispered)

(I was blushing... I really like him...)

*I mean ... but he did moan Naruto's name ... and said he was liking it ... a lot ... but it was a dare ... but he really didn't take it as if it was a dare ... and also started liking him in a sexual way ... meaning ... he may want to do it again... right now his looking at Naruto like some meal ... also I don't know if you noticed... but his voice got deep ... ( shikamaru whispered to choji )

( I was blushing... I moved my hand and somehow accidentally his hand was on top of mine while the blanket was covering it ...he just started pressing my hand making me feel way too nervous)

Sorry to say this ... but I wouldn't be surprised... if he knows feel like fucking him ... ( shikamaru whispered)

Shikamaru maybe we are thinking wrong... but also we just meet him(Choji whispered)

(I hold Naruto's hand ... he didn't move it or say no... so I guess I can do it...-Sasuke)

*Choji ... he likes Naruto he told us ... and we dared Naruto to do him a bj ... ( he whispered) how would you feel if someone like Naruto did you a bj ...? ( he kept whispering)

( I think you could see how much I was blushing... I felt really nervous... I seriously Blacked out of the world not thinking I hold his hand back the blanket was still covering out hands ...?

I wouldn't feel anything... I don't like boys... in his case... well it can be a shocker... maybe he thinks that Naruto likes him back... maybe we should talk and get him out of the group... we just meet him today... should we all talk? (Choji said)

(I was feeling embarrassed and nervous... he was holding my hand back... it's been a while since I felt this happy...-Sasuke)

(What should I do...? Does Naruto feel something for me... or maybe I'm just a game... I should ask him...- kiba)

*Wouldn't that be mean ... like " hey you get to stay with us the whole weekend, but on Monday well kick you out of the group " like what the fuck we can't do that ... ( he whispered)

( i felt so nervous about this ... i do like kiba ... but this is different... I mean ... I dreamed with Sasuke long before I met him ... and well ... well... that happened... I was just feeling I don't know ... happy? ... )

Yeah... but we can tell him we didn't like he is gay... (Choji whispered)

*That's worse ( shikamaru whispered) but I don't get it ... it was a dare bj ... ( he whispered)

He is gay Shikamaru! Feel glad it wasn't one of us who did it! Or he would look at us like he does now with Naruto! (Choji still whispering)

*I don't think he will be looking at us that way ... he said it last time ... he doesn't like us ... he likes Naruto... it's just like saying... well what would you do if the person you like comes and gives you a bj ... like wouldn't you be looking at them like that? ( he whispered)

I guess but it was a dare... maybe we should say to Naruto to tell him... that it was just a dare...(Choji whispered)

Naruto can I talk to you? (Kiba)

*( I fell asleep)

Isn't that going to be awkward...? Wait what does kiba want to talk with him...? ( he whispered)

I don't know... (Choji whispered)

Naruto? (I moved him) I need to talk to you...

*( I started opening my eyes feeling so sleepy) what... what happened...? ( I said in a sleepy tone )

Can we talk outside for a moment... (kiba looked at him)

(I let go his hand -Sasuke)

*Sure ... ( I got up and almost fell then started rubbing my eyes while walking)

(We got to the patio) I have to ask you something... is important

*( I had one eye opened ) what happened...?

Do you... feel something for me?

*( i was falling asleep) well... I really like you ... if that's what you mean... but I've been having another strange feeling... ( I haven't)

What do you mean?

*I'm not sure how to explain... ( I haven't felt anything different...)

Naruto... are we going to tell soon?

*( I didn't know what to say ) I need time ... because I only care about what my grandfather thinks ... I'm only asking for time ...

It's been ... 3 years almost 4... that you have been asking for time...

*I'm sorry... it's just that ... my grandfather... you know how he is ...

Naruto... I can't... keep waiting... (he's eyes got full of tears) I think I love you..: and ... I can't keep having this feeling if you are never going to tell... I would prefer have you as a friend... and not be your secret lover... (I cleaned my tears)

*( I felt like shit right now ... )

It's ok... if you don't feel the same... it wasn't your idea to date In secret ... I thought that for this time... everyone should know... and if you are not ready or you never gonna be... (tears out of his eyes) I can accept that... as a friend...

*The only person... I wanted to accept this ... was my grandfather... the only family I have left ... and you know how he is ... I thought you would understand... it's wasn't going to be easy because of my grandfather...I wouldn't care if people knew ...but I only want one person approval... ( my eyes got full of tears )

How long do you want me to wait? I can't even hold your hand... I understand what you say... but why you don't understand what I feel...?

*I know what you feel it's not like I don't ...

How long Naruto? How long do I have to keep hiding on your closet or your bathroom to kiss you...? How long?

*I don't know how to tell him ... knowing him ! I wouldn't be surprised if he even kicks me out of this house... ( I covered my face being frustrated)

You want to be with me?... I saw... how you look at him...

*How I look at who ?

Don't play dumb with me...

*I'm not playing dumb... I seriously don't know what you're talking about... ( he doesn't know this but when I'm starting to get mad because of what someone says my British accent starts to sound more )

I'm talking about the new guy... Sasuke

*What about him ... ? Just make your point already...

Do you like him?

*As a friend...

So why you look at him the way you do... why you blush with him or when he is around you?

*Are you bloody serious...? And what do you mean the way I look at him ...

I am serious... I have notice... and you know what I mean...

*I don't know what you mean... ( I was getting mad and you could notice by my accent, but obviously he doesn't know when I'm getting mad ...)

You do know... you blush when he is close to you...

*( ugh! ) kiba ... I have a natural blush on my face ... it's not like my fault...

Yeah blame your natural blush... because I don't fucking know you since 5 almost 6 years ago

*Are you bloody serious you're going to start again ... what in the bloody hell is you're problem ...and if you are going to keep wanting to make a discussion... I'm out of here ( my British accent changed because I was mad I started walking inside the house when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him )

I just want to be out... out so people can know what we have...

*I was just asking you something that maybe did take a lot of time ... but I haven't been well this month... and I need to figure out how to tell him ... ( I walked inside and went to sit on the sofa ) " I feel so annoyed of this ... every single time ..." ( is Said in French)

(I sat down on the grass and I stared crying... I know he would never tell... I told him I love you... and he didn't say it back... )

"Are you ok?" (Sasuke asked in Russian)

*" I'm just annoyed... I think I need some sleep... " ( i said in Russian when I felt a hand over my shoulder)

What happened...? ( shikamaru asked )

Nothing ... ( I seriously had no expression on my face )

What kiba told him? (Choji whispered)

*He hasn't said anything... ( shikamaru whispered still having his arm around Naruto's shoulder)

You guys now I can literally hear what you're saying ( again I was getting mad even my accent was changing to sound more British)

Well tell us what happened... I mean (he looked at the patio) kiba is even crying... (Choji said Sasuke was just looking at them)

*Nothing happened... ( I put my hand on shikamaru face he was about to give me a kiss on the cheek )

( shikamaru laughed )

(Maybe they are a couple... I remember when I used to hide... -Sasuke)

Leave him alone Shikamaru (Choji said)

*( i was seriously getting mad I still had my hand on his face ) I need some sleep... ( I got up but shikamaru pulled me again...) I seriously want some sleep ... I've haven't been feeling well lately...( I face down)

What happened... ? ( shikamaru asked )

You seriously don't remember what happened ... ( I sighed and got up, and started walking)

(They stared talking and I saw Naruto walking to his room and getting inside I followed him) is kiba your boyfriend? (Sasuke asked)

*( bloody hell ) No ... were only friends... ( I can't help it ... I just don't know why don't want people to know )

(I looked at him) I used to date someone in secret... we didn't want people to know... one day I was kissing him in his room and we were touching... his parents find us... he said... I was taking advantage from him... they hit me... took me to my house and tell my father I am gay and also a pervert... then I discovered this guy was only playing with me to record me... and he show everyone I was gay... he covered his face on every video... so no one will know it was him... he stared bullying me... and I didn't do anything I thought I was in love... one day I kissed him and he responded... someone find us and ... called my parents... my father hit me... and again he said I took advantage from him... my parents got divorced after that... and I tried to kill my self... been... unable to tell it can be hard...

*( I looked at him ) I'm really sorry to hear that ... ( I face down ) and well ... we are dating... but he doesn't understand I don't want my grandfather to know ... he'll send me back to England... not caring what happens to me ... and I can't tell him now ... not with what he found out ... I really don't want to loose the only family I have now ... and something in me says I don't want to be with him anymore... I just don't want to anymore... ( I was facing down)

Talk to him and be honest... if I could get time back... I would leave him when I felt it was a mistake... that I felt like something was wrong... I don't mean he would do same thing to you... but if you don't feel it... it's better to end things before is to late...

*I'm just afraid he'll tell everyone... and I can't loose my family... I don't want to be alone anymore... ( I was facing down)

Naruto... he is a good person... and if he does feel something good for you... he won't tell...

You can't be with someone just because you are scared of him telling... That's unhealthy...

*I know ... but I feel like I own him... when ... my parents died ... I was left alone in a really bad depression... and really bad influence with other " friends " kiba was the only one there when I felt alone ... and thanks to him ... it's that I didn't... die if he hadn't found me ... ( I covered my face still facing down)

That doesn't mean you owe him... just talk to him... he is suffering and you are too... it's not fair...

*I just feel like I do ... I should've of died that day ... ( I walked to the balcony just feeling the breeze)

Talk to him Naruto... believe me... you will feel free when you tell him...

*I think it's best if I talk to him now ... ( I got out of the room, I went to the patio and calmed Kiba down... i started talking to him about everything and how much I thank him and I'm sorry... we spent hours talking and he told me he understood... we both cried in the talking we were now friends again I walked to my room Sasuke was still there I just lay in bed taking a deep breath)

(I was on my phone when I saw him laying down on his bed) did it work?

*Yeah ... ( I was still feeling like shit but I was feeling better then before confusing)

Good... I'm glad... (I smiled to him)

*( I smiled back , then for some reason I felt like crying... ) I can't stop thinking in what my grandfather told me ...

What he told you?

*My brother... he may be alive...

Thats a good news! I'm happy for you! Really!

*I feel guilty... I let them take him away... i couldn't stop them ...

Naruto... don't feel guilty... forget about it... and enjoy the news that you have what you think you lost... (I smiled to him)

*( his words made me feel better, I smiled back )

(Suddenly everyone stared getting into the room and even kiba and he looks happier... I guess he wanted to feel free... hiding can be hard ...)

Hey Naruto extended that bed! I'm sleepy, we all are! (Kiba)

*( I laughed and got up from the bed and started extending it and they all got to bed I sat down thinking about the news ...)

(I was sitting on the floor looking at them laughing getting into the bed... it makes me nervous been around so many people -Sasuke)

*Shikamaru don't forget about... you know ... ( I whispered to shikamaru)

I won't forget... but we do have to wake up early... ( shikamaru whispered then he lay in bed )

( I lay down just looking at the ceiling)

(I got up and walked to the balcony... -Sasuke)

Guys someone tell him to come to sleep-kiba

But not by my side... he might touch me while I sleep... (Choji... whispered)

*( I started laughing when he said that and they all looked at me like saying you go ...) oh c'mon I always have to go ... ( they didn't say anything) bloody hell ... ? (I got up and went to the balcony) Sasuke... we have to sleep ... or else the maid is going to make a big deal ! ( I said the last part annoy )

Ok... (I looked at him and then I walked inside and I looked at the bed... feeling uncomfortable... they were all there...)

*Do you want to sleep somewhere else ? ( I whispered to sasuke)

I'm sorry... but yes... I would like that... (I face down... the last time I was with many guys... it wasn't good they were all friends of my ex bullying me...)

*It's okay ... come with me ... ( I started walking to another room at the end of the hall from upstairs)

(I was walking following him... is embarrassing to ask for something that is not common for them... they seem to trust each other's)

*( we got to the room ... it was a really big room ... I hope he doesn't mind ) here it is ... ( I opened the door , it was also nice )

Thanks... I'm sorry for bothering you...

*What ? No it's okay ... ( I smiled )

Thanks a lot... (i smiled)

*No problem... ( I'm scared he might wake up early..)

Goodnight... and thanks again... I'm sorry i didn't ... get into that bed...

*Goodnight... and it's okay don't worry about it ... ( I smiled and started walking to the room again)

(I lay down on the bed and fell asleep...I was tired)

*( I walked to the room they were all sleeping I got into bed and fell asleep)

( next morning I woke up with shikamaru early and we walked downstairs and got into the room downstairs... I hope no one wakes up early... I know choji and kiba don't ...)

(I woke up when I heard a piano... I don't have heavy sleep... I walked to the bathroom and washed my teeth and I stared walking downstairs)

*( I was with shikamaru downstairs, is really gets me tired )

Maybe you should add a little bit more sound to that part ...

Alright I'll try... ( shikamaru said ) when you're ready just start ...

(I walked to a kind of hiding basement... and I saw Naruto singing and playing the piano... he has this beautiful voice and talent playing the piano... I was standing by the door listening and looking at him)

*( I was singing and playing the piano and I looked at the door ) ahh ! ( I screamed scared and it also made me mess up on the piano notes )

What happened!? ( shikamaru said from inside another place then he looked to the door , what a drag ! ) it's just Sasuke...

Oh ... ( i laughed nervously)

I'm sorry... I woke up and... I should go back upstairs... sorry

*No ... it's umm ... okay ... you can stay here .. if you want ... ( this is going to be really awkward for me ... nobody has hear me sing ... only shikamaru)

Thanks... (I sat by the door)

*( right there ! Really this is going to be really awkward for me ! I sat back down being more nervous then the usual)

When you're ready just start ... ( shikamaru said )

(He stared again singing for some reason I felt like crying hearing the lyrics and I just closed my eyes trying no to cry)

*( shikamaru was still inside inside the other mini room and he looked outside and saw Sasuke with his eyes closed... then he got back to what he was doing...)

(Why if they spend this time together... why Shikamaru hasn't tell him how he feels... I don't get it..)

*( Naruto kept singing and playing the piano... why is it that I've been such a coward... not telling him how I feel ... I was the only one that knew about this ... and well now Sasuke... - shikamaru thought)

(I don't know how many time passes... when finally Shikamaru told him he need not to rest his voice and that is almost time that everyone wakes up... I was just listening to them...)

*( we were just talking about the song and the sound while I was rubbing my hands ... playing the piano makes my hands hurt so much ... then I walked to where Sasuke was and sat down...)

(I looked at him and smiled) that was nice...

*Thanks ... ( I started blushing) no body really knows about this ...

I'm sorry for came down here... I didn't thought it was a secret

*No it's okay ... ( I smiled)

Shikamaru seems to be a good guy...

*Yeah he is ...

Do you like him?

*As a friend...( why are people asking if I like others...)

Oh... I see...

*Why ..?

Just curiosity... (I can't tell him that Shikamaru told me he has feelings for him)

*Ohh ok ...

(I sighed and looked at my hands)

*My hands hurt ... ( I laughed nervously)

It's for the piano... (I was about to say something else when I heard voices upstairs)

*( I got still ...) come on lets go ... ( I started walking up stairs quickly maybe my grandfather came home already... I got out of the the hiding basement... that means it wasn't him ...)

Naruto what are you doing awake so early? (The grandpa said getting outside of his office)

(Shikamaru and I were standing behind Naruto)

*Nothing... I couldn't sleep... ( I was facing down)

Guys get back to the room... you come with me...

(Shikamaru and I walked upstairs)

*Ok ... ( I started walking with my grandfather)

(We got to the patio)

Naruto? (Matt voice from the other side of the patio close to the roses)

*( i got still ... and looked up ... I felt my heart stopping...) Matt... ( I couldn't feel my heart beating as my eyes got full of tears... when he gave me a smile I ran to him and hugged him and he hugged me back while I was crying)

Oh god I'm so happy to be back... I got my memory back last week... I still have lagoons of the accident but I'm glad that you are ok... I'm so happy... (I was hugging Naruto)

*I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... ( I said crying and hugging him )

It's ok... I missed you... well a week ago I stared missing you...(he joke and laughed. He is the kid of person who never gets mad always happy... but he can be violent if he gets mad...)

*( I laughed while crying) i missed you so much ...

(I smiled to him) grandpa said that you were sleeping and that they boys are here

*( I smiled) yeah they are here ... want to come say hi ...? ( he would also get along with them ...)

Sure form a week ago I missed them too

*Come on ... ( I smiled and like always trying to be the first one to get there )

(I pushed him and ran upstairs)

*( i started running after him and we both started laughing till we got to the room and both fell )

(I got up laughing and I enter to the room I saw this new face but I jumped to the bed jumping on top of them... making them wake up)

*( I walked to the room laughing you could only hear them screaming and when they say him they all started screaming his name )

(They all hugged me making me a sandwich... I saw this new face just looking at us... he is serious) guys! I missed you!

We missed you too! (Kiba said)

*We really missed you ! ( shikamaru and choji said and the same time )

( I walked to Sasuke and when they stopped hugging I decided to talk ) well Matt this is Sasuke... and Sasuke this is Matt short for Matthew ... ( I smiled )

Hi... (Matt said smiling)

Hi... (Sasuke was looking at him it was like Naruto but with red hair and his eyes a bit more dark... it was confusing)

*( I was feeling really happy... he's really here ... or am I dreaming...? It's just doesn't seem real they where talking like always) you know who it is , right ? ( I whispered to sasuke)

It's obvious... he looks like you... with red hair... (I looked at Naruto and then him... talking and laughing with the others)

*You looked pretty confused... ( I whispered and laughed) I used to call him tomato... ( I laughed when Matt turned around to look at me )

Don't call me that! (Matt said)

(I love to eat tomatoes... that's a weird nickname-Sasuke )

*To-ma-to ... ( I laughed and got up quickly and started running he was running behind me screaming my name )

(He looks happy... even different... that's good)

Naruto! (I hit his head) don't call me that... we are not 14 anymore...

*Ahh! My head ! ( I said laughing) it's funny... ( I said laughing)

No it's not! (Matt said smiling) I missed you...

*I missed you too... ( I smiled and got up rubbing my head )

(I was feeling like crying and I hate that so I looked to the boy and smiled to them ) so Sasuke? Russian huh?

Mhmm... (Sasuke said)

Yeah... you have accent from there (he said smiling) how did you knew him? (He asked Naruto)

*Well ...you know the kind of questions these guys ask to the new guys ... but they did send us to detention which we never went ... so yesterday... we decided to invite him to sit with us ... and that's how we basically met ... ( I smiled )

Don't forgot about what ( Naruto covered shikamaru mouth and laughing nervously)

What did you guys did? (Matt looked at them)

*Nothing! ( I said quickly while covering shikamarus mouth because he was talking )

Nothing? We dared Naruto to do a bj to sasuke... ( shikamaru said but you couldn't understand anything he was saying because Naruto was covering his mouth )

Dared what? I don't get it... (Matt said Sasuke was blushing and kiba and Choji were laughing... kiba was feeling better )

*( shikamaru took Naruto's hand off his mouth ) we dared Naruto to do a ...

Shikamaru! ( i was trying to cover his mouth while blushing)

A bj to someone... ( shikamaru said laughing)

What ?! Nooo shikamaru you pervert! His lying!

No you didn't! (He said almost laughing)

(Fuck don't say my name! -Sasuke)

*His lying! Bloody he'll shikamaru you lying pervert!

Yeah he did ... we dared him to do a bj to ... Sasuke... ( shikamaru said laughing a lot )

You terrible lying pervert! ( blood hell this is embarrassing)

(I looked at Sasuke he was blushing really bad) oh come on look at his face (Matt pointed to Sasuke) Shikamaru is not lying (he said laughing) you pervert Naruto ! Ruining the innocence of a little boy!

Actually he is gay... (kiba said laughing)

Gay? (Matt said and looked at Sasuke)

*I'm not a pervert! ( I jumped on top of shikamaru making both of us fall ) you lying pervert! ( shikamaru was just laughing and somehow he got up and put me on his shoulder) let me down !

You should've seen Sasuke face ... and what he was saying, right choji ( shikamaru said laughing still having Naruto on his shoulder)

What he was saying? (Matt looked at Shikamaru and Choji)

He said he like it a lot! And also tell us to don't make him talk (he said laughing) and Naruto almost choked this guys has a super enormous dick (he said laughing)

(I looked at Sasuke he was blushing embarrassed )

(He is making that judgement look... he doesn't like gay people... )

*( I was blushing so much !)

He also moaned Naruto's name ! ( shikamaru said laughing) it was funny ! ( he said laughing ) I think his super enormous thing went all the way in Naruto's through ( he started laughing a lot more )

Bloody hell shikamaru! You pervert!

Well I'm in shock... it was a truth and dare ... dare?

*Triple dog dare ( he said laughing still having Naruto on his shoulder)

Shikamaru! If you don't want to get hit move you're hand from my butt !

( shikamaru started laughing )

Now I get why he did it... (Matt said and looked at Sasuke a bit disgusted... Sasuke just face down... he knows that look)

It was hilarious! (Choji said laughing)

Hey Shikamaru stop rubbing your hand on Naruto's butt! (Kiba said laughing )

*Shikamaru you pervert!

( shikamaru started laughing a lot more still rubbing his hand on Naruto's butt )

Shikamaru stop it ! ( I was trying for him to stop )

I'm hungry guys... let's go eat some breakfast... (Matt said trying to ignore the topic)

*( shikamaru made a sign with his hand saying to move from the bed and when they did he threw Naruto to the bed and started running downstairs)

Shikamaru! ( I started running after him catching up and hitting his head you could only hear laughing)

(I was laughing for that but when Sasuke got close to me I move to the other side...-Matt)

(Fuck... I hate been judge... -Sasuke)

(We walked downstairs and we ran to the kitchen and we all sat down-kiba)

*( we all sat down Matt was sitting next to me also Sasuke... I've noticed Matt was looking at Sasuke with judgment... and not even us did that ... )

The food looks good ! ( shikamaru said and we all started eating)

This food is delicious! I was sick of hospital food (Matt said smiling)

Oh Matt we forgot to tell you... we dare Shikamaru to dance and rub his balls on maid room...(kiba whispered laughing and Choji stared laughing)

*( I started laughing)

That was really embarrassing! ( shikamaru said all embarrassed) well Naruto is the king of embarrassment ( shikamaru said laughing)

( I seriously started to blush and eat my food ) " are you okay " ( I asked Sasuke In Russian)

"I am... but I forgot I have somethings to do with my mother... so when I finish I'll go home" (Sasuke said on Russian and he saw Matt looking at him and he face down)

You guys are crazy! (Matt said when he stopped looking at Sasuke )

*" I'll go drop you off then ... but you look different..." ( I said in Russian)

" I've noticed how you been looking at him ... " ( I said to Matt in French )

"I can take a taxi... thanks " (Sasuke said in Russian )

"What are you talking about... I'm just tired Naruto " (Matt said to him in French... Matt only knows French and English)

*" no I'll go drop you off ... it's easier that way and slow I have some place to go .." ( I said in Russian)

" just tired ? Just for being tired you don't look at people with judgement... that doesn't make people feel well ... " ( I said to him in French)

"Ok then... thanks" (Sasuke said in Russian... I just want to get out of here)

"I don't know what are you talking about... Naruto I just get back home... I don't want to fight " (Matt said to Naruto in French)

Ok guys... stop talking Russian or French... they're are 3 more here that we don't get any other language than English... (kiba)

*" I don't want to fight either " ( I said in French) sorry guys ... ( we kept eating, a few minutes later we were all done Sasuke and I got up ) well I'll be back soon ... I'll go drop off Sasuke... ( I walked to the door and got my car keys waiting for Sasuke to get his suitcase)

(I ran to Naruto's room and took my things when I saw his brother on the door looking at me... I face down and I walked next to him to get out and I ran downstairs and directly to Naruto's car)

*( I started to walk out and went to the car we got inside and I started driving... we didn't talk in the whole way ) are you sure you're okay ..?

Mhm... I told you I have some things to do... (lie)

*Well you don't look ok... if there's something bothering you ... you can tell me ... ( even tho I think I already know what it is ...)

(I can't tell him is his brother... he just have him back...) no I'm fine... (I tried to smiled)

*Ugh ... I'm sorry my brother can be an idiot... ( I sighed) just ignore him ...

I'm not sure what you said there... (lie)

*You don't have to lie ...

You look happy... (changing topic) I'm glad you feel better now

*( changing topics) yeah ... I hope things to be good this time...

They well... you will see

*I hope so ... ( I tried to smile ) well I'm nervous... Monday I have to sing infront of the whole class ... for music class... ( I sighed )

Really? The one you were singing or another one? A new one?

*Well ... ( I blushed ) not the one I was singing... it's another one ... called " lay me down " it's a pretty sad song ... but I guess okay ...I really wish you didn't have to go with you're mom... so we can go to the studio I have ...

Mmm ... (I didn't say anything... it can be embarrassing to say I was lying... we got to my house and I was getting down when I heard my mother saying my name... oh no!)

*Sasuke... how did it go ? ( she said smiling) oh hey Naruto nice to see you again... ( she smiled )

It's nice to see you too again ... well now I have to go so you can finish the things you have to do with Sasuke...

What things ? ( she said confused)

He said you guys needed to do somethings ...

I never told him anything... ( she looked at Sasuke)

(I looked at my mother like saying "say we have something to do"! And I smiled embarrassed to Naruto)

*We don't have anything to do ... ( she said looking at Sasuke then to Naruto)

Oh ...

(Really mother!) you don't remember... (fuck this is embarrassing!)

*We never do anything on Saturdays just stay home ... ( she said )

Ohh... ( I looked at Sasuke)

(I blushed) I'm sorry... (I said to Naruto... what else can I say) thanks for the help mother... (I whispered to her)

*You welcome... ( she said smiling)

Well I need to go to the stu... house ... ( I don't like to let people know ... ) well it was nice seeing you again ( I smiled ) see you later Sasuke... ( i started walking to my car and got inside...)

Why don't you say if you can go with him ... it's boring here ... I know ...( she said )

Ugh... (she wants me to get a boyfriend so I won't be alone) Naruto... can I go with you...? (I say embarrassed)

*( looks like his lie didn't last long ... ) sure ... if there's no problem with you're mom

No problem at all ... ( she smiled )

(I gave my mother my suitcase) why is that you always make me do things... (I said to her smiling)

*Haven't really thought about it ... ( she said smiling and took his suit case ) now have fun ... ( she gave him and Naruto a smile and walked to the house )

( oh god ...)

I'm sorry... (I said getting into the car)

*It's okay... just maybe next time think of a better lie ... ( I laughed and started driving )

I wasn't supposed to see her until I was inside the house... (I was blushing)

*Well bad luck for you then ... ( I laughed again we started getting closer to a big building I got into the parking lot that only the parking lot was fancy already...)

(I was looking around everything is so fancy and awesome)

*( we got inside the building... he doesn't know I'm the one who owns this building... we got into the elevator and went to where my studio was ... there was a piano there ... and a lot of fancy things around... I felt a little embarrassed) I hope you don't mind if I ask you for help ...

Help? What kind of help?

*Just adjusting the sound that's it ...

Well... I don't know how to do that...

*I'll show you ... it's nothing hard ... ( I walked to the part where you adjust the sound and started telling him how he seemed to understand) did you get it ...?

Sure... (I looked at him and I stared to feel nervous)

*Alright... ( I looked at him and felt nervous)

(I don't know why but ... I kissed him)

*( I got still in the beginning... but then I seriously don't know why I just kissed him back )

(I kept kissing him and I placed my hand in his neck)

*( I felt myself blushing for some reason... I kept kissing him and put my hand on his cheek ... the kiss was starting to get really intense... even our tounges were now playing together)

(I pull him close to me and I touched his back inside his shirt feeling his warm skin)

*( I felt goosebumps all over me when I felt his hand on my back ... we kept kissing in a very intense way as I let my hand inside his shirt and touched his back ... he has cold skin ... )

(I blushed feeling his hand but I didn't stop the kiss... his lips were really soft... and well this time he's not drunk... he is kissing me on his 5 senses)

*( I don't know why I felt nervous I was even starting to blush as I felt he was lifting up my shirt... we still kept kissing but every time it was getting more intense)

(I took off his shirt and touched his abdomen pulling him close to me with my other hand)

*( I was still blushing feeling him touch my abdomen... I took off his shirt and started touching his chest moving my hand to his abdomen while we didn't stop the kiss he kept pulling me closer to him I put my other arm around his shoulder as we both kept kissing)

(I opened his pants with one hand and I let my hand inside grabbing his manhood and stared moving my hand fast and he stared moaning between the kiss... while we were both blushing)

*( bloody hell I started to blush even more ... I couldn't help not moaning between the kiss as I decided to do the same thing to him ...I started moving my hand fast making hard movements making him also start moaning between the kiss ... we where still blushing)

(We where both moaning and kissing intense... I was feeling embarrassed I never thought he would let me not even touch him... I stared to make soft bites on his neck and kisses... he has a smell and really warm skin)

*( I was feeling so embarrassed... I couldn't stop blushing and moaning... I felt goosebumps when he started to make soft bites on my neck ... I have no idea how I was already sitting on a table there ... I kept moving my hand making him moan a lot ... I never really thought of myself doing this ... I feel like this is wrong but at the same time it just feels right...?

(The things were getting really intense so I pull away and took his hand out and mine too...) I'm sorry... (I said blushing) it's just... well... (I face down blushing even more) I'm... virgin...

*( I started blushing when he said that ... I felt really embarrassed now ...) it's ...okay ... ( i said in really shy voice while blushing... I mean I understand he probably doesn't want to loose that ... I think he doesn't...)

I would like to be with you... I really do... but when I know... better how you feel... about this...

*Well... I ... ( blushing even more! ) I would... like to... ( I said blushing and looking to the side blushing so bloody much ) I ... feel... the same ... way ... ( I said blushing even more ... there I responded to his question...)

I have never... been inside someone... (I said blushing and facing down)

*( I started blushing a lot more ! )

I might... not be that good... (I was blushing and not looking at him)

*Is it you're first time ... well ... ( blushing) are you ... completely... well you know ... virgin... in everything... ( I was looking to the side blushing)

(My heart stared pumping fast and I was blushing even more...) well... not... from everything... but my last time... wasn't good...

*( did he mean rape ...? Like at the end of what he said ...? I couldn't stop blushing !) what do you mean...? ( I said shy and curious)

Well... I used to have... sex with my ex... and well because I thought... he loved me... but when I told his friends and show them the videos I told you yesterday... they... abused me... because they said... I like that... (I was facing down) that why... I tried to kill my self... when I told my father he didn't believe me... and he said it was my fault for been a faggot ...

*( omg ... that's horrible...) I'm sorry to hear that ... ( I looked at him he was facing down...)

I don't think about it... but if I'm going to be with someone... in sex way... I want to make sure... they don't... feel disgusted... or... like lying about feelings...

*I ... don't feel disgusted of you ... ( if he only knew ...) also I don't like to lie about my feelings... because I wouldn't like other people to do that to me ...

(I looked at him) I guess... we can wait... I want to make sure of that... I wouldn't... like to ... go through that... again...

*I understand...

I'm sorry... but I do like you...

*It's okay ... and ... I like you too ... ( I blushed )

(I blushed and looked at him... could it be true)

*And if you don't believe me ... ( I blushed more ) maybe you would like to hear the song better... ( I said blushing)

The song?

*Well... you know ... the one in the morning... ( I said blushing)

Can you sing it again... (I blushed)

*( I looked at him and blushed even more ) sure ... ( I said really shy )

Thanks... (I smiled)

*( I smiled back and we both put our shirts on ... I was blushing so much as I went to sit by the piano... I was feeling nervous...I saw him sitting down... that was the moment I knew I had to start ... so I did ...)

(Song... "writings on the wall" by Sam Smith)

(I stared listening to him singing... and I felt goosebumps all over my body and some tears coming out of my eyes... if this is a dream I don't want to wake up... I never thought someone could feel something so beautiful for me... and there he is singing a song for me... making me forget about my past... and begging to the life to never take away this feeling for him...)

*( I finished singing while blushing... I looked at him and he had tears coming out of his eyes... I never really felt that for anyone... I was still blushing...) I hope you liked it ... ( I said shy while blushing)

I love it... (I said cleaning my tears)

*( I felt my heart beating fast I just gave him a sweet smile...) I'm glad ...( this is the first time I even tell anyone how I feel ... in a song ...)

I would like you to come to my house for dinner... (I was looking at him feeling my hart warm when before it was just ice)

*Really? ( I was happy) I mean ... I would like that ... ( I act so stupid around him ...)

Good... I'll text mo mother so she can cook something... (I smiled and took my phone out)

"Mother... Naruto is coming for dinner... please make something yummy" -Sasuke's mother phone

*" I'm glad he's coming... and don't worry I'll make something delicious " - Sasukes phone )

( I started playing the the piano for the next song ... but I wont sing it ... not yet ...)

( I looked at him smiling I feel... alive again)

*Can you sing ...? ( I asked him while playing the piano )

Well when I'm showering (he joke)

*( I laughed) so can you ...?

I guess... I mean like normal?

*Can you show me ...?

What? I'm to shy for that...

*Don't be shy ... it can't be that bad ...

(I laughed nervously) well ok... (I closed my eyes because I don't like people looking at me when I sing and i stared singing )

(Song "stay with me" by Sam smith)

*( his singing isn't bad ... he only needs a bit more practice... I was smiling listening to him sing ... I turned to the piano and started playing that song ... it sounds good... after a few minutes his finished the song ) it was pretty good ... ( I smiled and he was blushing) come here ... ( I made a sign with my hand to sit next to me )

(I felt my heart stopping when he called me... he makes me feel so shy... I got up and walked to him to sit next to him)

*It would sound better if you would play the piano... ( I smiled ) they all have different sounds ... but it's the same thing ... ( i grabbed his hands and placed them in the piano) just follow my hands ...

(I was breathing fast feeling nervous feeling his hand over mine ... I have touched before but now is different I know how he feels... and now it's like the first touch... I was blushing but I was trying to act normal and I did what he told me while my heart was pumping fast)

*( I started to teach him how to play the piano... sometimes he would touch the wrong key ... I just laughed and kept showing him ... there is a better way to learn that will definitely will teach him ) do you have a good memory...? ( I looked at him )

I guess... I'm good in classes... except reading English... the letters are totally different from Russian ones... (I smiled ashamed)

*Ok ... ( I smiled and got up to be behind him ) this will Help you if you have a good memory... ( I put my hands in the piano and told him to put his hands over mine ... ) it's like if you have a good memory you're learn ...

(I was blushing and feeling him breathing close to my neck... I place my hands now more cold than before it happens when I'm nervous... over his hands and my heart about to explode)

*Now you only have to look... and feel the movement of my hand ... ( I started playing the piano still having his hands on top of mine ... he started breathing fast for some reason that made me blush )

(I was feeling nervous and shy but I was looking at his hands and feeling them... and also he was breathing close to my neck)

*( i kept playing the piano... I hope this helps ... it can take sometime ... but if he has good memory he'll learn quick ... I kept moving my hands for a couple of minutes repeating how the song would go ) I think that's okay for now ...

Ok... (I said feeling shy)

*( I sat back down) why don't you try now ...?

Sure... (I place my hands on the piano and I stared playing I actually learned a lot of the song I made 3 or 4 mistakes but I guess it was good)

*( I smiled) thats actually pretty good ( I said smiling)

(I gave him a smiled and blushed even more... he makes me blush a lot! ) should we go... I'm hungry...

*Sure ... ( I smiled and got up )

(We walked to his car and I was really feeling so different! Butterflies and blushing a lot! Even my hand were colder! )

*( we got in the car and we both were going to put something on the radio so our hands touched one more that made me blush so much !)

(I moved my hand back to my body feeling nervous and shy)

*( I was blushing and started the car to then start driving)

(We weren't saying anything but it was a comfortable silence... actually I think... I feel safe... and it's been a long time since that...)

*( i kept driving to his house and we got there I worked in front of his house ... we got out of the car I locked and and we started walking)

(I opened the door and we walked inside) mother... we're here! (I informed her)

*Ok ! Food is going to take a bit more longer! ( she screamed from the kitchen)

I'll be on my room with Naruto! (I said and I looked at Naruto and then I walked to my room with him... now is day so he can clearly see my drawings on the wall and my desk) feel comfortable here (I told him)

*Ok... ( I sat down in a chair he had ) I like you're drawings ... ( I said looking at the drawings)

Thanks... my mother was against me drawing on the wall but at the end I just did it... (I sat on my bed)

*If I did this ... I wouldn't live with grandfather... ( I laughed nervously ) its really nice ...

Do you have more drawings...?

Yes... on that red binder over the desk...

*Can I see them ..?

Sure... no problem (I smiled)

*Thanks ... ( I smile and got up to get the binder then sat back down and started looking at his drawings... ) they are really nice ... ( I said while looking at the drawings... then saw this drawing of ... me ? ) and when did you do this drawing...?

The whole binder? I did draw them like a year ago... when I was in Russia... why?

*Oh ...( what ?! I showed him the drawing)

Oh... I never noticed it looks like you... I did that one after a dream I had... (I blushed)

*( I blushed just to see him blushing) well it looks good ... ( I laughed) can I know what the dream was about...?

(I laughed nervously) you don't want to know...

*Why not ? ( I laughed)

Well... it was weird... I was older and I was like a professor or something... and well I fell in love with you... and I cheated on my supposedly wife...

*( I started coughing) really? ( I started blushing and laughing nervously) I had the same dream... ( I said blushing and covering my cheeks with my hands )

You... did? When? (I was blushing even more)

*The ... ( I was blushing even more ) well ... umm ... the night before I met you ... ( I started blushing so much I grabbed a pillow to cover my face )

( I can't stop blushing!)

Oh... I wonder if it means something... (I was blushing and my hands even shaking)

*I ... wonder that too ... ( my hands started shaking for some reason while I was blushing so much !)

(I got up and walked to him and get in my knees... and grabbed his face) in that dream... I was miserable... and you save me... like you just did today...

*( I was looking at him while blushing my heart started to pump really fast) you ... gave me happiness... ( I said blushing as he got close to me and kissed me and I kissed him back )

(We stared kissing in a very sweet way until my mother without knocking opened the door and I gave a big jump and looked at her like "you didn't knock again!")

*Oh ... did I come at bad time ... ( she laughed nervously)

( I was still blushing and didn't notice we where holding hands ...)

Well the food is ready ... ( she said nervous and looked at Sasuke like saying " I'm sorry!" )

(I got up and I pull Naruto and that's when I noticed I was holding his hand... I looked at him blushing)

*( I looked at Sasuke we where both blushing I just got up )

Well come on ... ( she said happy , does this mean they are dating! She was feeling happy and walked to the kitchen)

Ok... (we walked to the kitchen and we sat down to eat... I think she made more food that the one we actually need... )

*Maybe I did to much food ... but it tastes good... ( she laughed nervously and sat down to eat )

It smells good ... ( I smiled)

Thanks really (Sasuke said smiling)

So Naruto... how old are you? (Mikoto said)

*I'm 16 ... ( don't tell me she'll start with questions...)

Mother just leave him... (Sasuke said)

I should know who is he Sasuke... you know why... (Mikoto said and Sasuke just looked at her) are you a good student Naruto?

*Yeah ... best one in class ... ( now I know why she's going to ask a lot of things )

And do you have good friends?

*Mhm... ( just don't ask about my life )

What about your family... parents ? Siblings?

*( she had to ask ) I live with my grandfather and brother... ( don't ask why ...)

Oh ok... and have you dated a boy before?

*( this is getting embarrassing to talk ) well ... yeah ...

How many?

*1 ... ( this is getting embarrassing)

I really don't do dates ... un less I really like the person...

Oh... (she looked at Sasuke like saying "that's no good, I don't like that")

*( I saw the look in her face ... and it made me feel bad ... so I face down... and just sighed )

Well... and tell me what do you like to do? (She looked at him again)

*Well ... ( I looked at her ) I like to ... singing and playing the piano... but when I don't do that ... I play sports...

That's good... I'm glad to know you like good things... and you are sexually active?

Mother! (Sasuke said)

*What ?! ( I looked at her shocked)

( bloody hell ?! )

Like you heard... are you?

*No ... ( I looked at her shocked , what in the bloody hell am I supposed to say !)

I hope you are not lying...

*I don't like to lie ... because I wouldn't like people to lie to me ... ( sometimes ... I do when it's necessary or I have no bloody idea of what to say )

(She smiled) it makes me happy to know that... are you having a crush on Sasuke?

Mother stop... just leave him... (Sasuke said embarrassed)

*Well... ( I blushed) I like him ... ( I said blushing even more )

(She smiled) Naruto I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable... it's just that... Sasuke has pass many bad experience with dating... and I don't want him to get hurt...

*I understand... you can ask as many questions as you want ... I want to have you're trust... ( I smiled)

(She smiled) Naruto... I'm curious about what you said... what happened to your parents...?

*(I think you could see the sadness in my face) They ... they died ... in a ... car crash... ( my eyes got full of tears and I just face down trying really hard not to cry ) it was ... a few months ago... almost a year ... ( my voice broke )

I'm so sorry... it must be hard... I'm so sorry to heard that...

*It's okay ... ( I rubbed my face trying to calm down)

You can ask things if you want too... to know us better... I mean if you are going to be friend of Sasuke... you must be curious...

*I'm not really good with questions ( I laughed nervously) I'm the type of person who likes to listen...

I see... and are you popular?

*Yeah ... well my friends and I are popular... but I'm the most popular one in school... and well ... we got Sasuke in our group... ( making him popular)

Why?

*At the beginning that we didn't know him ... he seemed like a good guy ... and I decided to just invite him to sit with us ... and that's how we got to know him .. and got him in our group...

(She looked at Sasuke) finally you decided not to fight...

I don't want to get back to Russia... (Sasuke said)

Well you better behave then...

*( well this is a little awkward...)

( bloody hell this is boring...)

And what kind of sports do you do?

*Well ... I'm actually the football team captain... and I also do boxing...

Wow... so you are strong... Sasuke hates sports he prefers reading and drawing... you surly saw how he ruined the wall on his room...

*I mean... people have different likings on what to do ... and what he did on the wall I'll call it art ... ( I noticed Sasuke looked at me and smiled)

It is... but no on the wall... I had to pay more to the people who gave us the house for that... right Sasuke?

Sorry... (Sasuke said)

Have Sasuke invites you to his 16 birthday?

*No ... not really... ( I looked at Sasuke) when is you're birthday...?

Next week Friday... but it's not big deal...

*But it's still you're birthday... ( I smiled )

Yeah... but it's not like I like that...

He is lying he likes that... (Mikoto said smiling)

*( i laughed) well I think I have the perfect gift ... but you have no to wait ... and if I change my mind I'll give it to you soon ... like an early birthday gift... ( I smiled and put some food in my mouth)

It's embarrassing... (Sasuke said eating)

What's your favorite food Naruto?

*( i laughed) its Ramen... I really like ramen ...

Sasuke eat it but not much...

*Well I mean no a lot of people like it ... ( my phone vibrated, it was my brother he sended a message)

"Naruto is getting late... are you coming home? - Naruto's phone

*( " I didn't see the time ... I'll go home now ..." - Matts phone )

( I eat my food ) thanks for the food it was delicious... I need to go home now ... I don't want my grandfather to make a big deal ...

Thanks for driving me home Naruto... it was a nice day... (Sasuke said)

Take care Naruto... you are welcome here any time... (Mikoto said)

*No problem...( I said Sasuke) and thanks again ...I need to really hurry and go now ... well bye ... ( I got up and walked fast to the car and got inside and started driving fast like really fast )

(I saw Naruto getting inside and I ran to hug him)

*( I hugged him back ) did they go home already...? ( I didn't hear them anywhere)

Yes... the driver took them... they say we have a lot to talk and to do so we need time alone (he smiled)

*Come on let's go to you're room ... ( I smiled and ran to his room and saw the bed wasn't fixed really! I fixed the bed quickly then he got in the room laughing)

(I throw myself to the bed and look at Naruto) how you been? I mean ignoring what happened...

*( I sit on the bed ) well Nothing really new ... still the same things at school... ( I lay my head on his stomach) oh yeah ... I've gotten more popular ( I laughed knowing that he won't like the idea )

Wait until they see me getting back from death... (he laughed and pay with his hair) I have a question... what's de deal with this new guy... Sasuke was it? (He makes me feel weird...)

*Well ... we got him into the group... and I have to tutor him... ( I closed my eyes ) but he's a good guy ... it was really funny the first day that we saw him ...

Why is that?

*You know the guys like to ask embarrassing questions ... ( I laughed)

I god noo! I would really like to be there! I miss it... to bad... maybe on Monday the teacher makes him present again (he laughed)

*Keep dreaming ( I said laughing)

It's a free world!

*( I started laughing) but what do you think about him ?

Well... the truth is... that I did look at him weird...

*Why ...?

Well... he makes me feel weird... I kind of like him...

*( I started coughing while choking at he same time I sat in bed trying to breathe, bloody hell! Why !)

What's wrong? It's because I kind of like boys?

*No it's not that ... ( I was trying to calm down)

Do you like him too?

*Y... yeah ... ( bloody hell ...)

Mmm... well I guess this is war...

*( I turned my head a little looking at him serious ) bring it on ...

I give him 2 weeks to choose me...

*I'll give him till the end of Monday to choose me ... you really should pick better timing...

Well I give him till Monday at noon to choose me!

*I'll give him till Monday morning when he wakes up to choose me !

That's not even possible!

*How could you be so sure !

Because... oh no you pervert! You kissed him today!

*No I didn't! Also ... why would he even choose a tomato... ( I said in a making fun tone )

Well for you to know he told Choji he likes tomatoes... one of his favorites foods!

*Yeah but not ... rotten tomatoes!

Rotten tomatoes are good to make delicious sauces... for you to know...

*Yeah sure ! Making up things ... ROTTEN TOMATO!

Why would he choose you ?

*It's obvious and simple...

Oh yeah ... why is that?

*First of all... even tho it was a dare ... I did a bj to him ... he was even moaning my name ... saying he liked it a lot ... and it's simple ... I'm the hot brother and you're the ugly one...

Oh you pervert ! I bet he was lying! And you are not hot at all!

*He wasn't lying... and why don't you go ask every girl in school!

How do you know he wasn't lying... faking a orgasm ...

*If he was faking it ... he was also grabbing my hair and moving my head while he was moaning really loud saying my name ... and also he was looking like I was some kind of dessert made just for him ...

Naruto don't tease me... I'm a fucking pervert you know that... and I can make him a bj in the school...

*And you call me a pervert... bloody pervert! I don't think he'll want you're useless mouth that you use to speak bunch of things that aren't true to be doing that to him ...

I don't lie! And my mouth it's everything but useless... (smirk smiled)

*It is useless... you only use it to talk shite ! Bloody pervert! I know... you're just jealous that he likes hit stuff like me ... pretty hot ... I'm a bloody pervert so don't tempt me ... ( a smirk showed on my face ) I could be worse pervert then you ...

You are shy Naruto... nothing you can really do... I'll make him a bj...

*Then you seriously don't know me ... I could seriously go to his house and make him a bj ...

And how will I have proof of that?

*I don't have way to proof that ...

You see because you are shy...

*No that I think of it ... you're the big bloody pervert... after the guys dared me to make you a bj ... you had more then a week ... of getting hard just to see me ... and I can see it's still causing you effect ... ( I saw his pants that it was noticeable he was getting hard )

It's not for you fucking pervert! It's for him... I can imagine him there sucking my dick...

*Bloody pervert!' You ... you ... Manky ! ( he looked at me serious...)

Stop with the offensive language Naruto... are you scared that it can actually happen?

*Like if he would suck you little dick... I'm not scared at all... it's never going to happen...

(I looked at him serious) it's the same size of yours... or we can make him mesure them

*Bloody pervert...mine is bigger then yours ...

Not true... not proof of that...

*You're such a pervert I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to stalk me ...

What! No never you smell like fish!

*Are you talking about yourself... cause last time that shite stink like dead fish!

I had to wash my mouth more than 50 times to take the taste of dead fish !

Don't reflect yourself on me!

*It's not my fault you're sick stinks like dead fish ! You where such a pervert that day that you even started moving my head ! You bloody pervert!

Omg! Stop bringing that up! I was drunk!

*You weren't drunk ! You where moaning like name in really weird ways ! You were even begging to keep going! Bloody pervert!

I was fucking drunk Naruto! You remember the things like you want! Pervert!

*You know you weren't drunk ! Pervert! You didn't even want to let my hair go !

I was drunk Fucking pervert pressing my hips!

What are you guys talking about? That topic is kind of weird... (grandpa)

*( we were both sitting on the edge of the bed screaming at each other and gave a big jump making both of us fall and somehow he ended I top of me I felt something on my ) move you're hand pervert!

I wasn't touching you! You wish!

Ok guys stop playing... time to sleep... (grandpa)

Yeah take him out of my room... before he gets all weird!

*Bloody pervert! ( he was still on top of me while I was trying to push him off ) grandpa! He's touching me ! Help ! ( I was trying to move him but he let all his weight on me ) move ! You're fat ! You don't let me breathe! ( he didn't move)

Ok... move! (The grandpa took him and move him and Matt was just laughing)

*( I grabbed a pillow and threw at his face and ran to my room and closed the door and he was knocking at my door like crazy , he got mad and I started laughing)

Wait when you get out of your room! (I hate when he throw things at me)

*I'm not getting out ! ( I said laughing he was walking away and I opened the door and threw him another pillow while I was running downstairs out to the garden and got In the maze we had I could only hear him screaming my name )

I will hit you! You will see!

*( I grabbed an apple and threw at him and started running while laughing he was screaming trying to look for me )

(I got tired of looking for him and I ran to my room and closed the door laughing.. I was really happy)

*( I was just sitting down laughing, he probably got tired of looking for me I ran to my room while you could hear me laughing even my grandfather screamed to be quiet and that made me laugh a lot more I go to my room and locked the door and lay in bed feeling really happy)

(It was Monday morning and we were eating to go to school. I can't drive because of what happened I have panic of driving... I looked at Naruto) till noon Naruto...

*( I stopped eating and looked at him serious ) bloody dickhead ...

Naruto! Language! ( the grandpa said )

(He was still eating he has always been slow and I drank my juice and I got up and ran laughing outside the driver was taking me... and he stared driving me)

*Matt ! Bloody dickhead ! ( I ran outside and got in my car and started to drive really fast that even passed the car he was in and got to school parking my car laughing)

(I got to school and I got down the car and I saw Sasuke walking inside the school too I ran to him and took his wrist and I stared dragging him inside the school obviously he was in shock not saying anything)

*Matt ! Stop ! ( I rant to him and started pulling Matt away from Sasuke) you bloody dickhead !

Go away Naruto! You are cheating!

*Dickhead ! Pervert!

(Sasuke was looking at them confused)

Go away! (I grabbed Sasuke's wrist and stared dragging him to school)

*Matt ! ( I ran to him and started dragging Matt away)

What happened...? ( shikamaru said and with him kiba and choji where walking)

Take this dickhead away ! ( I gave Matt to them , and started walking to sasuke) I'm sorry for that ...( I said to sasuke)

I'm lost... I'm not sure what happened(he said in shock)

What were you doing Matt? (Kiba asked him)

I wanted to do something... to Sasuke...(Matt said)

You better not do anything... Sasuke has feelings for Naruto... he told us(kiba said)

Oh... (Matt said)

*Just ignore that dickhead manky ... ( I said annoyed) I'm really sorry for that ...

Yeah he told us he like a lot since the first day he saw Naruto... ( shikamaru said )

He even told us what he likes about him ... ( choji said )

Oh... ok... I didn't knew... (that's why he told me the wake up thing)

Don't worry I'll ignore him... (Sasuke said and smiled to him)

*( I smiled back and we kept walking) I have the birthday gift ... i hope you would like it ...

You don't have to give me nothing... (I smiled)

Hey Naruto! ( Toya said)

*( I turned around) toya ? What are you doing here ?!

(Toya? I turned around and my smile go away and I felt my heart stopping and my hands shaking)

(Sasuke? Fuck!) well there is this school trip and your grandfather help us to get into this school for two weeks... (he was ignoring he knew who Sasuke is)

*Oh that's nice ... ( I looked at Sasuke he was pale ) oh well this is Sasuke...and Sasuke this is Toya...( this bloody guy is weird ... I really don't like him ... I hope his stupid friends are here )

Hi Sasuke (Toya said)

(I just looked at him and didn't say anything...)

Well he is shy... (like always)

*Yeah ... well lets go to class ... ( ugh the stupids are coming now... the bell ringed ) we don't want to be late ... ( I started walking with sasuke)

(I was walking with Naruto and I looked back and Toya did to me a evil smile and I felt like dying)

*I don't like him ... ( I whispered to sasuke only for him to hear )

Mhmm... (I said and we got to the music classroom and we sat down waiting for the class to get full of people)

*I'm getting nervous... ( I said to sasuke and sat down) I'm going to have a heart attack... ( I whispered to my self)

You are going to be fine... (I tried to sound happy)

*( I laughed nervously) it's the first time doing this infront of people...

Don't worry... (suddenly the teacher got inside and told Naruto that we have to go to the gymnasium that they changed places... he was now pale)

*( I was getting pale , I even started shaking... ) ok... ( I said really nervous... we all go up and started walking to the gymnasium) I'm scared... ( I said to sasuke scared )

(Me too...for different reasons) it's ok... you are going to be just fine...

*I hope so ... ( the teacher called me away )

Good luck... (I looked at him go away)

*( i kept walking and I got back stage just getting ready I feel really nervous...)

(I was walking to the sits when I saw Toya and his friends my heart stopped and I stared shaking... and they push me to the wall and stared laughing and calling me "faggot" and how they want to fuck me harder than before... and Toya even grabbed my manhood and pressed it so hard that I even feel I can breath properly and they all stared laughing... he looked at me laughing and got close to my ear and whispered "fucking faggot who thought that someone can actually love you... Wait until you are alone so we can all play together like that day" I stared crying feeling scared ... when I heard a familiar voice)

*Are they any problems here ...? ( shikamaru said with him kiba choji and Matt)

( we where watching how Sasuke was being bothered we were about to go when I remembered Naruto might feel something for him that made me go and confront this guys...)

(The 4 Russian guys and Toya looked at them and then Sasuke)

No... everything ok... (Sasuke said trying to stop crying)

You see you can leave now you idiot! None of your business here... (Toya said he was the leader of the Russian guys)

*You know the idiot will be you if you keep offending... you wouldn't want to mess with our leader... ( they all made angry faces )

Your pussy leader ? I bet he is a midget... and you all fucking with ass face better get away and mind your own business! (Toya)

(They all stared laughing feeling angry) you are messing with the wrong people here (kiba said)

*( I grabbed Sasuke from his arm and started walking)

That's what I thought you all pussy's ! (Toya said laughing) "see you later, Sasuke" (he said to Sasuke in Russian)

*( we all went to sit down and the teacher started to present Naruto and he started singing and playing the piano everyone was all emotional the girls where crying and some of the boys say " omg " we were all admiring Naruto's talent )

( Song ... " Lay me down" by sam smith )

(After like 2 hours all finished and we all walked to the cafeteria and we sat down waiting for Naruto I wasn't talking at all... and when He got inside they all stared clapping and he say thank you and went to sit down with us)

I'm going to grab some food... (Sasuke said and he got up)

Naruto something happened... (kiba said)

*What happened...? ( I looked at them )

(I stared telling him what happened with Sasuke and those Russian guys and his face stared changing... I laughed nervously when I told him the last offensive thing they told us...)

*( I hit the table really hard when he said that ) they said what ...!? ( my face was changed into an anger one )

They call us... pussy's ... (I said laughing nervously and I saw Sasuke still in the cafeteria)

*( I pass my fingers through my hair ) they are going to bloody pay for this ... ( my voice changed into a really angry one )

(We all look at him we all know he is really angry)

Hey Naruto... can we sit here... (Toya and the 4 Russian guys were standing next to Naruto... they haven't see the group with him... they were ignoring them)

*( I wasn't looking or else I was going to kill him this instant) i don't feel like it ... there's a lot of more tables for you guys sit on ... ( I said snooty tone )

(I looked at him and then I noticed the group with him and I just walked to the table next to them with my group)

"He is sitting with the pussy's " (Toya said in Russian and then he saw Sasuke walking to the table and sitting on the table with Naruto) "you find someone new to fuck you... remember they are all playing with you faggot... no one can love you... pussy... " (Toya said in Russian and Sasuke just face down)

*( again I passed my fingers through my hair , and took a deep breath)

( Shikamaru looked at kiba like saying " this isn't good , well at least not for them ..." )

" I still have your videos where you are screaming like a girl while I have sex with you... begging me to love you and telling me how much you loved me... (he laughed) and also the one where we are all playing with you... while you beg us to stop and you are crying like a fucking baby...(they all laughed and Sasuke place his face on the table covering with his arms)

(We all know they are talking and telling this to Sasuke... but Naruto won't say a thing... he is collecting information... -kiba thought)

*( i hit the table and smiled in a very angry way and put my head down while breathing fast )

( shikamaru was looking at Naruto he knew he only acted like that when he really wanted to kill someone... he looked at kiba like saying " this isn't going to turn out well " )

( kiba looked at shikamaru and then Matt who just signed knowing Naruto is the most violent of them... the bell ring and we all stared walking but when i saw back i saw Sasuke and Naruto stood there... Naruto was there looking at him who has his face over the table... we just walked away)

*( he got up and I walked with him ) how do you know those guys ...?

(I was facing down feeling like shit and even cleaning my tears) Toya... he is ... my ex... and his friends... are the... ones I told you...

*I see ... ( they are going to bloody pay for this ...)

(I went into the classroom and I sat on my desk... Naruto told me he is going for water...)

*( I was walking when I saw Toya... I walked to him and pushed him against the wall really hard and cornered him ) I'm going to give you a fair warning... you better stop bothering him ... or there are going to be really bad consequences... ( I started walking away to the class )

(I looked at Naruto to go away... I have to admit I like it what he did... it's the first one who has ever confronted me... but Sasuke was a snitch and he has to pay...-Toya thought)

*( it was the next day already and we were all sitting in the cafeteria Sasuke didn't come to school I've been texting all day and he hasn't responded...)

Naruto have you know something about Sasuke? (Matt asked him and they all looked at Naruto)

*No ... he hasn't responded any of the text ... ( I took a deep breath)

I have text him too and nothing... I even called him... and it says the phone is out of service... (kiba said)

*( I was getting angry i swear if they did anything they will really pay ...)

( I got up and walked next to the table Toya was sitting I didn't look at them ... I was walking when I saw Sasuke getting into the office... I decided to walk there and saw him ... I felt anger going through my blood when I saw he had a lot of bruises...) Sasuke what happened...? ( I got close to him )

(I didn't want him to see me like this... my mother was in the principal office) Toya and his friends... (I was trying not not look at him)

*Did you go to the doctor already...?

Mhm... my mother took me... don't tell her about them... don't even mention he is here... please Naruto...

*I promise I won't say anything ( I have something better planned)

Thanks... I don't want my mother to get worry again thinking that I would kill my self again... (my eyes got full of tears)

*I feel like ... I love you ... and I'll risked everything for you ... ( I walked out of the office)

(I looked at him in shock and I stared crying... Toya told me no one will ever love me... but actually someone good love me... and he makes me feel happy and safe... )

*( I got close to a a girl and I had a note in my hand ) hey ... how are you...? ( I said in a flirty way )

(She smiled and blushed) I been good Naruto... (thanks to you... I guess the moment to help him has come...) how can I help you?

*Well I just need you to do me a favor ... you see this note ( I showed her the note ) I just need you to spread the word ... without saying who told you to give this ... do you think you could do that for me ...?

Sure... I knew this day will come... (I took the paper) you want me to spread the word today?

*That would be great... ( I smiled ) if you ever need help again... just tell me ... ( I started walking away )

(The girl walked away and stared spreading the word...)

*( it was already the end of the school they where already treating those bastards different... she did a good job ... I walked outside and kiba ,shikamaru, choji and Matt I walked to my car ) we need to talk... ( I said serious and got In the car )

(We all got into his car and we didn't say anything in the way to his house... even Matt was in silence... this can't be good... -kiba)

*( we got to the house and I started walking to our meeting place I got inside and sat down in my place with my arms crossed)

(We all got inside this place where we hide the guns and the job clothes even a place where we burn the clothes that we used in every job we do... -kiba)

(What can be Naruto planning he looks really angry-Matt)

*Sit down... ( I said serious, and they all sat down)

( Naruto can act like a psychopath when he's angry- shikamaru)

What are you planning to tell us ... ( choji said eating )

The problem is the Russians ... first the bother Sasuke... and last ... they offended us ... ( I said angry and serious)

It was a just one thing what they did to him... (Matt said serious)

*One thing...( I looked at Matt serious) they did more then one thing... they hit him ... and when he was in Russia they abused from him ... ( I said serious)

(We all look at him)

And why does that has has to be with us? (Kiba said)

*Did I ask for your opinion or questions ( I looked at him really serious) Let me remind you I'm the leader here ... ( I said really serious getting angry)

(I face down feeling pain on my chest and feeling scared of him...)

Naruto... you don't have to be mean... we are friend and I'm your brother... (Matt said serious)

*Does it look like I bloody care about what you just said ... ( I said in a serious and angry tone in my voice)

( shikamaru and choji only stayed quiet knowing it was the best ...)

(Every time that Naruto gets really angry at something he forgets I'm his brother and they are his friends... he just act like our leader...)

So then... mister boss... what's the plan... ? (Matt said angry)

*( I got up and put a knife in Matts neck ) Show me respect... ( I said angry)

(They all looked at him getting scared)

Don't you dare to hurt me Naruto... (Matt said)

*Then you better show respect... ( i said angry still having the knife on his neck )

(I was scared but I can't show him that amor it can get worse for me...) then get back to your sit and tell us what are you thinking...

*I know you're scared... ( I removed the knife and sat back down all serious , and started explaining the plan I had ... they all seemed to agree except...)

I won't do it... (kiba said and they all looked at him in shock)

*And why is that ...? What do you see bad in the plan ... what would you like to add to the plan to make you agree...? ( I said serious)

What I see wrong is that I don't get why are you doing all this for Sasuke... we just meet him a few day ago... it's like you feel something for him... or am I wrong... (kiba was now talking with jealousy)

*I'm not doing this because I only want to hurt them ... I'm doing this because I do have feelings for him ... ( I said serious) I'll risk everything I have in my power to protect him before its to late... ( I looked at kiba ) if you ever really truly felt something for me ... then help me ...

( shikamaru and choji got in shock when he said the last thing...)

(What? Where they dating?- Matt )

(I felt like crying... he didn't love me enough to risk everything but for him... is different even tho he just meet him... I was looking at him... feeling stupid for this feeling that I still have inside me...) ok... I'll help you...

*We will observe them for 2 days ... Wednesday and Thursday... if they stop bothering him we won't do as we planned... but if they do ... the plan will proceed...( I said serious)

(We all agreed and we observed them that two days and they kept bothering Sasuke and making him cry... so the plan was on... it was already Friday night and we were all in Naruto's car driving to this Russian guys... -Matt)

*( I was driving to the Russian guys house they were staying in ... i felt so much anger... we got there and I parked the car we all got out and we went to where the light this were and messed them up ... we walked to him he house again and I knocked on the door )

(Toya opened the door) Naruto and friends...

*( I smiled to him ) we came here to try to make everything okay between all of us ... ( I hate having to smile at him when I want to kill him ...)

Sure... come on in... (I let them go inside and they sat on the sofa in front of us )

*Oh nice place... ( I said smiling)

( that was the cue for shikamaru to mess up the lights... the lights started blinking when they went completely off )

( we all not to our places pointing out guns at their faces except me I was behind Toya with my gun in back of his head and the lights turn on again ) " now you know I understood everything you said ..." ( I moved my gun touching his head)

What are you doing? (Toya said scared)

*I warned you to stop ... but you didn't... ( I said angry and serious)

We will stop... (Toya stared shaking and he was looking at the rest pointing their guns to his friends and feeling Naruto's gun on his head)

*Now look who's scared... and you act so tough at school... ( I laughed being angry)

You and your friends can go now... (Toya said)

*I don't think so ... get up ( I hit him with my gun not to hard so he can get up ) Do you know who we are ...? ( I said with a smirk in my face )

(Tears on his eyes and his friends too... he didn't respond he was shaking)

*Well for you're information... we are ... Sia ... ( I still had the smirk on my face pointing my gun at him )

(He pee on his pants and tears stared getting out of his eyes) we would leave him alone...

*Did you just pee ... how pathetic... ( I laughed) take off pants... ( I was still pointing my gun at him he started taking off his pants also his boxers) Don't be stupid! I said only pants ... do you think I'll bloody rape you ?! You're disgusting and all dirty... you seriously are stupid and pathetic...

(I took off my pants crying my friends were crying too)

*Also you're friends... ( I put the muffler on my gun then pointed at him again ) are you guys fucking deaf ! ( his friends started taking off their pants) I have a tattoo I want to show you ...

I don't want to see it... (he said scared and the friends of Naruto laughed)

*Don't care I'll show it either ways ... ( I laughed and took my shirt off and turned my back to him ) Do you want me to explain what it means ...

No... (he said crying I already know what that means)

*Don't really care either... ( I laughed) well it means how many people I've killed... ( it looks like the seal mark ) every line means how many people I've killed... and mines already finished saying... I've killed more than 50 people... and I wouldn't mind if I have to add 5 more lines ...

(He stared crying and his friends too) I won't bother Sasuke again! I swear!

*( I put my shirt on and started smoking) that's too late now ... ( I laughed while smoking ) kiba hold him... ( I said smoking)

(I walked to this guy Toya and I hold him from his arms so he wouldn't move)

*Now ... why don't we have fun ... ( I started getting close to him while he was crying trying to move I grabbed my cigarette and started burning his legs with the cigarette)

(I was screaming of pain) stop! Please! I beg you! (Toya was screaming)

*Now that's probably a way Sasuke was screaming to you to stop begging you to stop ... so tell me a reason why I should ... ( i kept burning his legs )

Ahhhh! I won't bother him again! Please stop! (Toya said crying and screaming)

*( I got my gun out and started shooting at a pillow and then with the hot gun I started marking his legs making him scream in pain ... I went to a bag I brought with me ... and took out a thing you use to mark cows ) you see ... this thing... is going to mark you for lifetime... every prison that you go and they see this you'll be abused... " you're going to become their bitch " ( i said in Russian and laughed and marked him in the waist )

(I screamed feeling a lot of pain and crying like crazy)

(Well... at the end we did all same things to his friends and we left them there crying... Naruto told them that if they say something it would mean his death... we got to Naruto's place to this hidden place and we save our guns and we burned all the clothes that we used-Matt)

(It was Monday and my mother still is making me go to classes so I did... I got to school and I heard this rumors that this Sia gang has hurt the Russians... that's when I saw them walking weird and Toya even has a arm broke... I was feeling kind scared what If this Sia thing comes find me thinking I'm one of them... this can't be good...)

*( it was already Friday and the Russian went home and everything seems to be okay ... we where all in my car while I was driving to my house we were having a sleepover... we go there and went to my room we where sitting there laughing and talking...)

(I got up and walked to the bathroom-Sasuke)

Sia! (The grandpa screamed and I heard... I got close to the door to listen)

*( I got still , he's mad ... I looked at him feeling scared... I'm a bad guy but my grandfather was 4 time worse...)

What were you thinking Naruto!? When you attacked those Russian guys!? (He was really angry and everyone was looking at him scared)

(What did he said! Naruto did what! -Sasuke)

*They where a bunch of bloody rapist idiots... ( I was still feeling scared )

What does that has to be with you! ?

(They were all scared and Sasuke was in shock in the bathroom)

Do you know what's going to happen if they know it was you Sia!?

*( i was just looking at him being scared)

You fuck up everything now that you are manning half of the business !

(Business? They are drugs dealers... I don't even know who Naruto is! He could kill me any moment now)

You risked everything! For a stupid guy! Because don't think I don't know what happened!

*I'm sorry!

You know that if they found out you are Sia they'll take you and torture you to death! So I will have to kill you so I can make it fast without you suffering! Stupid boy!

(I was scared feeling like if I make Naruto mad or his family or friends they would hurt me and It can get worse that what I thought it could be... I don't know who Naruto is... I thought that I knew him but I don't!- Sasuke)

*I'm really sorry! The anger just took over my head ! ( I was still feeling scared... then I remembered Sasuke was In the bathroom...oh no...)

You better cross fingers... so they won't find out who you are! (He walked away feeling angry)

I don't want you to me my next mark... (he said from the hallway and closed the door of his room getting inside)

*( my grandfather has his back all marked ... im not sure if mine would even fit there ...)

(We all look at Naruto in shock even Matt was in shock- kiba and suddenly the bathroom door opened and we all saw Sasuke running out of the room getting downstairs)

(I felt my heart pumping really fast I opened the door of his house and stared running to get a cab and get out of there)

*Sasuke! ( I started running after him and took his arm when I catch-up to him )

(I stared shaking... he is not the one I thought... I want looking at him... I just wanted the leave his house)

*Sasuke... let me explain... ( I let go off his arm )

(I saw a can and I run to it got inside and make him drive to my house when I got there my mother just saw me ran to my room closing the door)

*( I ran to my car and started driving really fast to his car , when I got there I parked the car in a hurry and went to his house and knocked the door ...)

Naruto what happened? (Mikoto said and looked at Naruto) Sasuke just got to the house and he locked himself on his room!

*Please I need to talk to him ... ( I really wanted to explain things ) please just let me talk to him ...

What did you do to him? (She said all worry)

*I didn't hurt him if that's what you're worried about... it's just something I really need to tell him ... please I'm begging you ... I love him and I want to talk to him ... please just let me talk with him ...

(I looked at him in shock and I let him go inside)

*Thank you so much ... ( I went to his room and knocked on the door )

Go away mother!

*Sasuke... please let me explain... ( I said from outside the door )

(My heart stared pumping fast i was crying...! I'm scared i don't know who he is) go away...

*Please... I'm not going to hurt you ... I would never do that ... just open the door please ( I put my forehead against the door )

(I was on my bed hearing him and crying...)

I'll open... (Mikoto opened the door with a key)

*Thank you ... ( I opened the door slowly) Sasuke please let me explain it to you ...

(I covered my face with my pillow and he closed the door ... now I'm fucking scared)

*Sasuke... I only did it to protect you ... maybe it wasn't the best way ... but I don't ... want to loose you for this ... I never told you about my real life because I didn't want you to go away... I didn't choose to grow up in that ...

I don't know who you are... I thought you were a nice guy... not violent... now how I know you won't hurt me If I get you mad... (I looked at him)

*I would never hurt you ... I protected you for a reason... and If I didn't do what I did ... he was going to keep on bothering you with his friends... to the point to do what they did to yo before... I risked everything in my power to try to protect you so he wouldn't hurt you again... and I only did that for a reason... and it's because I feel more thant just like for you ... I feel love ... and I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was before... but you would've gone away ... I'm sorry... if you want me to leave I'll leave you just have to tell me ...

(I looked at him... and even tho I was scared i took his hand)

*I don't... I don't want you to be scared of me ... ( I face down)

I'm trying... (I face down too) stay with me tonight...

*I want to give you something... ( I looked at him ) if you trust me you can come ...

(I looked at him... and I nodded my head... I am scared but ... he told me he loves me... he wouldn't hurt me...)

*( we started walking I told his mother I was going to go give him something and walked to my car and got inside and I took him to the loop and got in into an apartment... I gave him the keys so he could open the door ...)

(I looked at him and actually I'm feeling scared...)

*( I face down) just open the door... I hope you like it... ( I said sad knowing he's afraid of me )

(I stared open the door and I turned the lights on and I saw this apartment with white walls and a lot of things to paint... to make my drawings... I looked at him) thanks you... I really like it... (I smiled) Naruto... now that I remember... please forget what they say the other day... I forgot you can speak Russian... I don't want you... to remember what he told me... (I face down)

*I will forget...and I'm glad you like it ... ( i smiled ) I'm sorry for not telling you before...

Let's forget about it... I won't think about right now... when I'm ready I'll ask you some questions... to know you better... the real you...

*Ok... take the time you need ...

Thanks for the gift... I love it...

*I'm glad you like it ... ( I smiled)

I can't believe that you are as bad as they said... you are different with me... (I looked at him)

*I told you already... I love you ... and I'll risk everything for you ...

(I smiled to him) thanks... for loving me... I thought that no one will love me after what happened to me... now I know what did you mean when you said risk everything that day... (I walked to him and I hugged him)

*( I felt happy and hugged him back ) it's getting late let me take you home ...

Ok... (I smiled)

*( i smiled back and we started walking to the car and got inside the car and I started to drive to his house ... )

Naruto... since when are you in that kind of business?

*I started to work in those kinds of business when I was 10 ...

That little?

*Yeah ... it wasn't I had another option...

I'm sorry to hear that... (we got to my house) do you want to stay a moment...?

*Umm sure if you don't mind ... ( I parked my car )

I don't... maybe we can talk... a bit more

*Sure ... ( we got out of the car and went inside his house then room then I saw a new drawing on the wall ...)

(I sat on my bed and I looked at him) thanks... for what you did...

*You don't need to thank me ... is that new ..? ( I pointed at the new drawing on the wall)

Mhm... I didn't like 2 days ago

*It's really nice ... and where did you see it ...?

I dream with it...

*You dreamed with it ...? ( I said shocked) what was the dream about...?

Well it was really bad... (I was looking at him and he was touching the tattoo on the wall to than look at me)

*Can you tell me the dream...?

Well... I dreamed I was in this dark place I was hiding... I was scared I saw this man that had that tatto on his back... he was looking for me to kill me... I stared running and he was just chasing me but having fun doing it... he was about to kill me when I woke up and I had this tattoo like really there on my mind... so I draw it...

*( maybe it was me the person that wanted to kill him in his dreams...) I really like it ... but it's for the best if you take it off ...

Why? (I looked at him confused)

*If someone ever comes into you're house and sees this ... they are going to kill you ...

(I got still) Kill me... why?

*Thats my gang symbol... The Sia Gang...

(I looked at him scared) Why that name tho? ( I tried to sound like I wasn't scared)

*Don't get scared... and that's my real name ...

What? (Who is this guy!)

*Yeah ... ( I put my hand on my face ) that's my real name ... they only put me Naruto just to hide who I was ... ( I sighed) I'm really sorry for not telling you anything before ...

I mean but I couldn't... I couldn't say anything...

I'm trying to understand believe me... I just feel that I don't know you...

*I know ... and I feel horrible for that ... but you have to try to understand it's not like I had a choice to grow up in this world... you can ask questions... I'm going to try to answer as many as I can ... because telling you I'm takin the risk of being killed...

(I face down thinking about everything) well I guess my mind is confused at maximum level... maybe I have to rest and stop thinking about it...

Maybe... I can be in any meeting of yours... to know you better ... (I looked at him)

*( I looked at him ) I'll think about it ... and I'll talk to the guys ... but I'll leave now so you can rest ... don't forget to take that symbol away ... it's for the best... bye just take you're time to think about everything... ( I walked out of the room and went directly to my car and started driving home when I saw a car behind me I started driving a bit fast to loose him then parked my car where he wouldn't see it I saw he also parked his car I took out my gun that was under the seat and got out to next be at his window pointing the gun at him )

I work for your grandfather... don't shoot...

*If you haven't said you work for my grandfather that would've the end of you ... ( I was still pointing my gun at him )

Yeah... (he laughed nervously) he told me... now you can't stop pointing me...

*You better do you're job good next time ... ( I walked to my car and started driving home leaving him there ... when I got there I parked the car and went to my room where the guys where and sat down) I talked with sasuke... he asked me if he could be in a meeting with us ... just to see ... shikamaru I need to talk to you ... ( I walked out of the room to the garden)

What a drag! (I got up and I walked with him) what happened?

*I need you to convince Sasuke that his making to wrong choice by asking that ... I know you can convince him ... I have some work to do ... ( I walked to my office were I have all the information of everything if the business I started making some calls to check on the business)

(It's been a week since I got to know that Naruto is not Naruto and that everything is not what it looks like... but I have accepted him... I think I'm falling in love... he is good to me... today we're are having a sleep over at his house... so we are all in his house eating some pizza in his room like always joking around and actually I feel happy with them and safe... -Sasuke)

*( we were laughing and joking when my phone started ringing I took out my phone and saw it was the girl from last time ) I'll be right back ... ( I made a look to shikamaru like saying talk to him I walked out of the room and answered the phone walking to my office) what's wrong now ...?

It's better if you're not in the meeting... ( shikamaru said To sasuke )

(I looked at him) I want to be there... I don't see why not...

*He's not the same ... He's not the one that you got to know ... it's like if he doesn't know us ... not even his own brother...( shikamaru said )

Well I guess I'll take the risk... to look at him the way he is...

Well that means that you are going to know part of his bad side... (kiba said)

(They were all shirtless except Choji he said he doesn't like it... but I can see they all have the same tattoo) what does it mean... the tattoo?

*It means how many people we have killed... ( shikamaru said serious) Naruto is the only one in the group who has it completed... only if you could his grandfather that has all his back marked ... first we start with the spiral ... and you have to start adding lines counting how many people you have killed ... and if Naruto is the only one who has it completed... he has killed more then 50 people... ( shikamaru said really serious)

Oh... should I feel scared (I said nervously... I saw that Matt was next then... Shikamaru has one line more than kiba and Choji he only has two lines...)

*You shouldn't feel scared... Naruto wouldn't let anyone hurt you ... his the leader meaning we can't do anything without his approval... ( shikamaru said serious)

Oh ok... (they are so serious right now)

You should feel safe instead of feeling scared... ( kiba )

it's the first time he does that for someone that's not in the business... ( Matt )

*( I walked to the room again and looked at shikamaru who nodded his head in disagreement) Foolish... ( I rub my face ) we have a new a job ... be there in 5 ... ( I said serious and walked to our meeting place )

(I looked at him and he was serious and even his pupils were dilated... in not sure if I'm making the right decision here...- Sasuke)

(We all got up and we were to this hidden place and Sasuke looked like in shock- kiba)

You better not touch anything(Matt said to Sasuke and he sat him on a chair a bit far from them ... they were all sitting in order and Naruto in front of them just a table between them)

*The informer called me ... she said there's there's this bloody guy who is stealing my money... and consuming the protect ... ( I said really serious and angry)

Since when has that been happening...? ( shikamaru said choji was just listening)

It's been happening 2 bloody months ago ... that his been stealing from me behind my back ... ( again with same voice)

(I was looking at him and I can say his voice was different. His face everything...)

And she just noticed? (Matt said)

*She's an incompetent... choji ... go look for her and bring her here ... she didn't do the job like I asked her to ... ( I said to choji being strict and he got up and went out )

Oh c'mon she's been working with us from 4 years now... maybe she was having problems and she didn't noticed on time... (kiba said)

(I was just looking at them and more Naruto)

*( I looked at kiba serious and took my silver gun out and put it on the table ) Let me remind you who does the talking and who does the listening... ( I said really serious)

( shikamaru got in shock when Naruto took out his gun)

(I got still and even goosebumps on my skin- Sasuke)

(I just looked at him... and I took a deep breath... hoping he doesn't kill him... -Matt)

I thought we were a team... and that I can give my opinion! (Kiba said)

*( i got up and put my gun in his forehead ) Don't make me make you my next line ... and don't ever in you're life raise you're voice at me ... ( I said serious and angry)

(I looked at him scared and I even feel like I pee a bit my pants... he was looking at me like he was really about to kill me-kiba) I'm... I'm sorry... (shaking voice)

(I was scared... he is not the same!-Sasuke)

*Don't tempt me ever again... because I won't even think it next I won't think it ... ( I sat back down putting my gun on the table )

( I noticed that that kiba's whole body was shaking he even peed his pants ... that's when choji came back with the girl .. - shikamaru)

Perfect timing... ( I said serious) sit her down... ( I said to choji and sat the girl ) and tie her up I don't want her to try to run ... because that's just going to get me mad and I'll kill her ...

( choji tied the girl up to the chair )

Should I remind you what I pay you for ... ( I said serious)

(I was scared everyone was looking at him and the girl not saying anything... she stared crying)

No... I did my job... I called you and... I told you... (she said crying)

(I have seen this girl before at school... she always dress with dresses... and uses her hair on a ponytail)

*You say you did you're job ! You bearly called now when that been going on for 2 bloody months! Do you even imagine how much money I've been loosing because you were so incompetent you couldn't even figure it out before! I pay you to tell me things in time not 2 months later ! ( I said really angry and started smoking)

( this isn't good ... I know what he's going to do ... he always does that to her ... - shikamaru)

I'm sorry! (She started sobbing) I had some troubles at home... with my mom... I'm sorry!

(I was breathing fast I wanted to stop everything but I can't or he would kill me! -Sasuke)

*Does it look like I care about you're bloody problems with you're mom... I pay you for a reason! ( I kept smoking)

I'm so sorry Sia it won't happen again I swear! (The girl said)

(I didn't even knew he smokes ... it's someone so different and scary... - Sasuke)

*I'll make sure it doesn't happen again... Matt lift her dress up ... ( I got up still smoking and walked next to her )

Noooo please Sia... it won't happen I swear! (She stared begging and trying to untied herself)

(What is he going to do! Don't tell me he would...- Sasuke)

(I got up and lift her dress up... you can see her legs and her underwear... I looked at her and she looked at me like saying "help me" I just signed and walked to my sit- Matt)

*Being in love with me doesn't mean I won't make you understand... ( I squad down and started burning her legs with the cigarette)

Nooo! Please it hurts! (She said sobbing and begging)

(I was in shock... I would never imagine he was this kind of person... I don't know how to feel i looking at the others and they were just looking not saying nor even a word- Sasuke)

*( I kept burning her legs till the cigarette finished) that will make you understand... I don't want there to be a next time ... ( I got up and walked to my sit ) now that I made you understand not to happen again... now tell me how did you get the information... ( I sat down and grabbed a glass of whiskey and looked at kiba ) go change ... ( I started smoking again while drinking whiskey)

(Kiba got up and walked away)

(She's was crying so bad they she couldn't speak... and I was actually scared... of how violent Naruto can be)

*Stop bloody crying and answer what I asked you ... ( I said serious while drinking and smoking)

( shikamaru looked at Sasuke like saying " try to calm down... he won't do anything to you ..." )

(I don't want to see this anymore! I got up and stared walking to the door my whole body shaking... I made a sound like throwing up... and I covered my mouth)

(I looked at Naruto...-Matt)

*( I looked at shikamaru like saying " go talk to him " )

( I got up and went after Sasuke and he was in the living room walking trying to get out of the house ) Sasuke it's not his fault his like that ...

(I looked at Shikamaru scared my body was still shaking) I want to go...

*If you want to sit down... I'll tell you Naruto's story...

(I walked to the sofa and I sat down) he even pointed kiba... and they have a story... who is he!?

*( I sat down in front of him ) he's a person that has been tortured ... they did to him every kind of horrible thing you can imagine...

Why ? I don't get it...

*I can imagine that he told you he grew up in this world... his own father was the one who would torture him burning him making marks on him ... supposedly to be prepared if someone ever catches him ... but there was once they did catch him ...

What happened then?

*They hurt him really bad ... you could see what they did because of his clothes... they were about to do the same thing to Matt ... but then that's how Naruto earned his first 3 lines at age 13 ...

(I face down) I guess it was horrible... but still I don't get his violence

*Why do you think he felt so much anger... when he knew what the Russians did ...

So you guys know? ...

*He had to tell us so we could help him ...

I see... well thanks... I know he is good person... but he also has this dark side... what if he gets like that in a regular day...?

*You know us for a month already... and he never gets like that ... and he never will ...

You all are bi... (I joke trying to feel better)

*( I laughed) just try to understand him ...

I will do my best...

*( we walked to the room and we sat on the bed a little while after they all got in- shikamaru )

( I walked to the bed and sat down)

(I looked at Naruto and smiled)

*( I looked at him and smiled back ... at least he's not that scared...)

(I walked to him and I sat on the floor between his legs and I lay my head on his legs... the others were talking and laughing like always)

*( I started playing with his hair and he looked at me and smiled so I smiled back )

Guys look ... ( shikamaru whispered to the guys )

(I looked at them and I felt like crying... a pain on my heart... he never let me do that... -kiba)

Well... i guess he find his half apple... (Matt said)

*Matt ... I think you meant ... his half orange... ( shikamaru said and laughed) well looks like we found Naruto's weakness...

(They didn't knew it... but their words were killing me...-kiba)

(Matt laughed) my bad... and yes... that's good but bad at same time...

*Why can it be bad ... ( shikamaru asked )

If someone find out... Sasuke is his weakness... that can used him to hurt Naruto... (Matt said)

(I was just looking at them feeling like shit-kiba)

*Well I don't think they will find out that Sasuke is his weakness... but if they do ... they will know the real Sia ... that not even us has seen before... ( shikamaru said )

Yeah... that would be bad... (Matt said)

Stop talking about them... (kiba said and walked out of the room slamming the door)

*What happened to him ...? ( I asked them )

I don't know ... he got mad for some reason... ( shikamaru said )

(I was sitting on the garden feeling bad... even crying... I was there for him... and he just change me like nothing)

(I just looked at Naruto and the others... what can be bad with kiba? - Sasuke)

*That's weird... ( I was still playing with Sasukes hair )

He's probably just tired wanting to sleep ... ( shikamaru said )

(I got up and I lay on the bed close to Naruto he kept playing with my hair and I fell asleep-Sasuke)

*( I noticed Sasuke fell asleep while I was still playing with his hair ... )

Well someone was sleepy... ( shikamaru said )

He was mentally exhausted I guess (Matt said... kiba was still on the garden)

*Yeah maybe... ( I lay on bed with my hand on my face )

Well I'm getting a bit sleepy... ( shikamaru said )

Shikamaru you're always sleepy...

(I sat on the floor and lay down-Matt) Naruto... do you love him? Like love love?

*( shikamaru fell asleep)

I do love him ... but I don't think he feels the same way ... ( i sighed)

Why you think that? (Matt asked him he got up and sat on the chair so he can see Naruto's face)

*Because I have told him ... the first time he didn't say anything... second ... again nothing... the third time ... he only said thanks... and I keep feeling like... shit ... ( I sighed )

(I sighed) we'll give him time... the last time he told that to someone... this person raped him and also his friends... and well... Naruto I found the tapes on Toya's things... I didn't want to tell you...but I guess you have to know...

*You found what ... where ...? ( I sat down and looked at him )

Well you were distracted playing with Toya... and I went to check on his things... I'm a hacker so I got into his computer... and I got everything... (I looked at him)

*Do you still have them ...? ( i was getting angry )

Well yeah... they are like 10... but I don't think you should see them...

*Have you watched them...( I asked angry )

I did...

*Show them to me ... ( I said angry)

I don't think you should see them Naruto...

*If you don't want to show it to me when I'm asking you as my brother... I'm going to ask you as you're boss ... ( I said angry )

(I looked at him and sighed) ok... let's go to my room... they are on my computer...

*Ok ...( I got up feeling angry we got to his room and he started showing me the videos at first I felt disturbed... then it got to the bad things I started feeling anger breathing fast and even started crying of the anger we finished watching them and I got up feeling angry and went to my room directly to the closet...)

What are you doing?

*I'll be out for a few days... I'll leave after dinner... ( I said packing my things )

Where are you going?

*Russia ...

Naruto don't make anything stupid...

*( I sighed ) to late for that now ... ( I walked out of my room to put my bags in the car then went back inside his our meeting place putting some guns in a bag then went to put them on the car )

Naruto please... it's his past... you can't change it... you are making the wrong choice...

*I'm not making the wrong choice ... people like that don't deserve to live and you know that ! ( I started breathing fast feeling anger and pain)

I know that Naruto... but it's not the right choice! That why I didn't want to tell you...

*I make my own choices ! And I'll do what I think they deserve!

You can't just leave! At least let me go with you...

*I'm going alone ... I need people to stay with him... you know I know how to defend myself... I will act alone ...

Naruto... this love is making you do stupid things... maybe is not good for you...

*You don't understand... I know what he went through! I know the pain he felt when nobody helped him ! ( I looked at him angry then face down breathing fast feeling a lot of anger and pain )

Naruto I get that ok... but you can't fix his past... what he went through you can't change it...

*I'll make them pay ... and that's final ! ( I walked to my room again )

(I just looked at him and sighed... grandpa got inside the house he mess my hair and walked to his room ... it was almost time for dinner)

(I woke up and opened my eyes... I saw Naruto there) did I sleep a lot of time?

*Not really only 30 minutes... ( I smiled and sat next to him ) Sasuke... I need to go for a few days...

Why? Where?

*I need to go and finish some business...

Oh... (I knew I can't ask anymore...) can you take me home before you leave then...

*I'll take you after dinner... I'll be back soon... that's for sure ...

Are you going alone?

*Yeah ... it's to risky for them to go ... i work better alone ...

Oh ok... just promise you'll be back...

*I can't promise that I'm sorry... but I'll do anything I can to come back ...

Ok.. (I sat down and I gave him a kiss)

*( I responded to his kiss and smiled )

Naruto... I been thinking...

*Thinking about what ...?

Well it's been a week... since... I got to know you... like the real you...

*Yeah ... I'll understand if you want to leave...

(I took his hand) I don't want to... the thing is... that I... love you too...

*( my eyes got full of tears ) I never thought someone would ever love me back ... ( I smiled and hugged him )

Well I do love you... (I hugged him back)

*I love you too ... ( I whispered while hugging him )

Please come back soon... (I whispered)

*I'll do everything I can ... to come back with you ... ( I whispered)

(I just smiled and hugged him tight)

*( I kept hugging him ... for the first time ... I felt loved ... I understand him ... he may not understand me ... but it's not like a lot of people can ...)

Naruto... dinner is ready... (Matt said getting into the room and he saw them hugging)

*( I pull away from the hug and smiled at him ) c'mon lets go eat ...

(We walked downstairs and Matt woke up Shikamaru too... we were all sitting and kiba looked like his been crying... I feel bad for him- Sasuke)

How was your day guys? (Grandfather)

*It has been good ... Grandfather... I'll be out for a few days ...

( I went to to sit next to kiba he looked sad I put my hand on his shoulder it was obviously he's been crying... - shikamaru)

Where are you going? (Grandfather)

(I just looked at Shikamaru and I face down... I noticed Sasuke was looking at me... but it's not his fault that Naruto never love me... like I did... - kiba)

*Finish some business...

( he couldn't be thinking to go attack the Russians again - shikamaru)

Ok... well my day was awfully bad... this guy did his job... very bad I had to make him pay and he was hiding all over the place until I found him and I finished the work... (grandfather)

(Like my dream... that must be scary... poor guy- Sasuke)

*I also need to " talk " to someone... ( I sighed ) they never really understand who they are dealing with ...

( shikamaru laughed nervously also choji )

(I looked at Naruto... I'm feeling anger and sadness...-kiba)

Well... people usually don't understand... (grandfather)

*I'll be going to " talk" to him tonight... then I'll leave when I'm done ... ( I kept eating)

Ok... I hope you don't have any troubles... (grandfather said)

Hey kiba are you ok? (Matt said when he saw him)

(He looked at him and didn't say anything)

*( I looked at kiba he looked at me angry... I just sighed) I won't have any problems... ( we all kept eating...)

Grandpa... you should convince Naruto... in not going... (Matt said)

*What ...? Why...? ( Grandfather)

Matt don't start...

What!? I don't think is a good idea! (Matt said)

*Oh really... to bad ...

Why don't you want to let him go ..? ( Grandfather)

Next time he went alone in "business " he almost got killed by 50 men's

*I'm like right here ... meaning I'm still alive ... I don't see a problem...

Naruto... you almost got killed last time ... what's re you even planning to do this time ...? ( Grandfather)

Attack... what else ...

You see! He got insane! (Matt)

(I don't like all this... -Sasuke)

(Risking everything for him... -kiba)

*I'm not insane...

How many people Naruto... ? ( Grandfather)

More than 10... I think...

You know what Naruto do whatever you want ... but I'm not Agreeing with you ! (Matt said mad)

*You never do ... it's not like I'm not coming back ... ( I kept eating)

Matt ... you know you're brother Sia I strong ... he'll come back ... unless you're jealous of him ( the grandfather joked with the last part )

( a smirk showed in my face and kept eating)

(I made a angry face and I kept eating... ) I won't make you any favors Naruto...

*I never ask you for non... only this once ... and also you're always asking me for favors... and I'm only going to ask this once...

Matt you're face showed everything that you are jealous of Sia ... ( Grandfather)

Well maybe I won't be able to make you this favor! You always have everything! I'm so fucking tired! You snap your fingers and everyone is moving at your feet! Well guess what I'm fucking tired of that!

(We were all in silence... I'm guessing this can finish I Know a bad situation! -Sasuke)

*( I sighed) that's how you think That's how things work... but you're wrong ... you're jealousy just makes you talk shite all the time ... ( I said normal and kept eating)

Matt ... Sia earned everything he has now ...you never earned everything because you're weak ... ( Grandfather)

(I felt my heart crushing...) I'm not Fucking weak! Why the fuck You prefer him! He is not perfect!

*From the moment he killed for you ... I noticed he was the strongest one and that he deserves everything... you where there crying and begging them to stop while watching how they were hurting Sia ... you saw him suffering and you were to weak to even protect him... Sia was already in way to much pain but he grabbed the strength he had left to protect you ... ( Grandfather)

( shikamaru and choji got in shock)

(I was in shock but I know how Matt should have feel on that moment I don't blame him for not moving...-Sasuke)

Fuck this! You are always saying that to me! I'm fucking tired of that! And I'm sorry ok Naruto! But if you are strong enough Fix your fucking problems alone! And that includes him! (I pointed to Sasuke) don't bring me into your fucking problems again! (I hit the table and I got up walking to my room)

(I was in shock! -kiba)

*( I got up and went to his room and he was crying) Matt ... ( I got close to him )

Go away "Sia"

*I know you're acting like this because you're worried...

Just fuck you... go away!

*I'm not going away ... I'm sorry that Grandfather told you that ... I know you are not weak ... you're one of the strongest persons I know ... ( I got infront of him a kneel down he covered his face crying)

Leave me alone Naruto... you don't know anything... how it feels... how I feel... (I was covering my face...)

*I'm sorry... we didn't ask for this ... I really wish you could feel better and not care what other people say ...

Like if you care... now you don't care about anything just that stupid thing you think you feel for Sasuke... you are going to risk you Fucking life for nothing! You don't care!

*It's not that ! Do you even have the slightest idea of what that feels... he's the only one that makes me forget about this shitty world that I was forced to live in ...

I'm sorry for not been enough! Get the fuck out of my fucking room! Get out!

*Please don't do this to me ... you're the only family I have ... ( my tears got full of tears) I'm sorry for making you feel this way ... I never asked for grandfather think of me that way ... I'm really sorry... but I'm only going to ask you to not leave Sasuke alone ... that's the only thing I ask you for ... I have to go now ...I'll be back soon ..,( I got up and kissed him on the forehead and got out of the room while crying)

You are a fucking selfish... (I said before he got out...)

*( I felt pain in my heart when he said that I couldn't help not breaking down in tears I covered my mouth crying I walked downstairs) Sasuke are you ready to go ... ( I wasn't looking at them )

Sure.. (I got up and walked to him and he stared walking to his car and we got inside) are you ok? (He was crying really bad)

*My brother thinks I'm only a selfish person... I never asked for this life ... I never ask for anything... ( I said crying) I guess I deserve my own brother treating me like some kind of garbage... my grandfather reminded him what happened that day ... I don't blame him for anything... I blame my parents... I only wanted to protect him not knowing it was going to cause him to hate me ... ( I started driving while crying)

He doesn't hate you... he is just in pain...

*But he thinks its my fault... ( I said crying)

I can't even cry ... in front of them ... I can't be a normal person...

He doesn't... think that... and you can be normal with me... (I touched his leg) you know let me tell you to be careful... I had this weird dream were someone got into your house and they were trying to take someone away... it's just a dream... but I want you to get back...

*I'll come back ... just promise you'll be careful... please be careful... ( I said trying to calm down) you know ... you're the only person that has seen me cry ... it's like if you were my weakness... you make me forget in the world I live in ... ( I was trying really hard to calm down)

(I smiled) well I'm happy that I make you forget those bad things...

*( we got to his house and said goodbye... I drived to the other guys house I got there and tortured him at the end killed him then went to the airport and went in my private jet and went to Russia I got there by night I decided to attack the same day I got there like I said more then 10 people where there ... I spend like a day torturing them to kill them ... the next day I fixed some other business that same night I was headed back home on the jet... I only fell asleep for like an hour .. when we go there it was morning... the first thing I did was drive to sasukes house ...)

(I heard a knock on the door and I thought it was Sasuke) Sasuke! (I opened the door)

*Oh... are you okay ...? I came looking for Sasuke... ( she's been crying)

Someone took him yesterday at night... (she said crying) he was in his room when I heard him screaming ... when I got there he wasn't there anymore... they leave a note saying they will call... but they hasn't (she was crying)

*( my face changed in a matter of seconds) don't worry... I'll look for him ... I'll bring him home... ( I got In my car and drive really really fast to my house when I finally got there )

(We were about to get out of my room to check in this place that we thought they have him when we heard someone slammed the door-Matt)

*Matthew! ( I screamed angry)

What a drag ... he's back ... ( shikamaru said and they all got still being scared)

Fuck... (matt)

Now you are in troubles... (kiba said to Matt)

I'm sure we will found him (Choji eating)

*Matthew! I bloody asked you for one thing ! ( I screamed angry with a gun in my hand and walked upstairs I was in half of the stairs when I saw them )

Naruto... I... we think... we know where they have him... (I was so fucking scared!)

*You think ! You bloody think! You weren't supposed to let anything happen! ( I screamed angry and shoot to the wall next to him )

(My heart was pumping fast I even pee... my eyes got full of tears) I'm sorry...

(We were all in shock... -kiba)

*You bloody! Ugh! It's bloody obvious who bloody did this ! ( I screamed angry and walked to him and hit him then walked downstairs and got my guns to start walking to my car )

Naruto don't go there alone ! ( shikamaru screamed worried and they all went after him )

( I got inside my car and started to drive to the place really really fast )

(I stared crying and cleaning the blood coming out of my nose and my mouth... he would never forgive me... maybe not even talk to me in a whole time- Matt)

*( I got to the place I got out of my car with my 2 guns on my hands I started walking inside the building I heard crying while I was walking and then a lot of men started to appear and I would shoot them in the forehead while I kept walking feeling angry I got to a room I saw Sasuke tied up with a lot of bruises I saw the man and he was pointing his gun at Sasuke...)

So you got here... I just ask for a very beautiful amount of money... and I let him free (I grabbed the hair of this Guy and pull him to make him scream)

*( I shot his leg making him fall to the floor and walked to him we were both pointing out guns at each other ) You did the wrong choice when you went to his house a took him ... ( I said really angry)

If you shoot I'll shoot you and him... (I took out other gun and pointed at this guy head)

*( I laughed) I don't fear death ... because I'm death ... ( I shot the guy and he also did to me but I shot his forehead and he didn't get to shot to sasuke he shot me in the chest making me fall to the floor )

Naruto! (I screamed when I saw him fall to the floor! I stared crying I don't want him to die!)

*I'm fine ... don't worry... ( I tried getting up while spitting out blood and went to him to untie him )

(When he untied me I just hugged him) omg ! I thought you where dead!

*It's hurting... ( I was still spitting out blood ) let's get out of here ... ( I started with him still having the guns in my hands )

(We got to his car and he stared driving to his house... when we got to his house we got down and walked inside)

Naruto! (Matt got close to him to help him)

What happened! (Kiba)

*Don't even touch me ... ( I said to Matt and started walking to the nursing room we had and Sasuke was walking behind me I got there and got alcohol and tweezers I sat down and took my shirt off and started putting alcohol in the wound I to then take the bullet out while groaning in pain )

(I was looking at him in shock... I wanted to throw up... I can't even tell him if I can help him! He stared curing himself and covered again he looked at me and he just smiled... I was still in shock!)

*( I smiled and then collapsed in the bed breathing fast )

(I ran to him) are you ok?

*( I laughed) yeah ... I'm okay ... ( I was still breathing fast )

(I kept looking at him)

Naruto... (Matt) let me help you...

*I already cured myself... ( I wasn't looking at Matt )

I'm sorry Naruto... (I got close to him and took his hand) I'm sorry

*I only asked you for one bloody thing ... and you didn't even help me with that ... it took a day for you to even think to know where he was ... it took me less than 10 minutes to already know where he was ... ( I made him let go of my hand and tried to to sit down)

I'm sorry... really... I was trying my best to find him... really Sasuke I was trying to find you! (Matt)

I know... it's ok... (Sasuke)

*Stop apologizing... I'm still angry... I only asked you for one thing ... ( I got up and let a groan of pain) we'll talk tomorrow...Sasuke... ( I was breathing with difficulties) I'll take you home ...

Ok... (I walked with him to his car) don't you what anyone else to take me better?

*No it's okay ... ( we got in the car and I started driving to his house )

(We got to my house and I knocked the door)

*( I was leaning my head to the wall )

( I opened the door crying) Sasuke! ( she said and hugged him )

(I hugged her back) Im ok mother...

*I was so worried for you ! ( she said crying and hugging him )

( I was still leaning my head to the wall looking at them sideways)

Naruto help me... I'm fine now... don't worry... (she was hugging me tight) you don't let me breath...

*( she pull away ) sorry... ( she said crying and looked at Naruto) thank you so much ! ( she got close to Naruto and hugged him )

( I just let a groan in pain escape my mouth )

Mother leave him... he got hurt... (I said worried)

*( she pull away ) how did he get hurt ... ?

( I was just trying to breathe) it was nothing really...

Doesn't matter mother... (I took Naruto's hand) we will be on my room... (I took him to my room) are you ok?

*( I sat on the floor almost laying down with my back to the floor ) yeah I'm okay ... ( I saw his wall ) you ... didn't take it off ...? ( I was looking at the symbol)

Oh That... (I looked at him embarrassed) I forgot...

*Was it similar to you're dream ...? ( I looked at him )

My dream... (I walked to my desk and took some black paint and stared making something over the symbol) the one I told you the other day?

*Yeah ... that dream... ( I put my hand on my chest )

Well it was very similar... now that I think about it... why... (I finished painting something over the symbol and walked to him and sat in front of him)

*I think... you may be seeing visions of what is going to happen... ( I still had my hand on my chest )

Huh? Not possible... (I got close to him and I place my hand over his hand on his chest...) are you going to be ok?

*Yes I'll be just fine ... and I think it is possible... because you say it was similar... ( I looked at him )

It can a coincidence...

*What about if it's not coincidence... ( I got close to him and Lay my head on his legs)

(I stared playing with his hair) well if it's not... it's something weird... Naruto... how was your trip?

*( I looked at him and closed my eyes ) pretty good ( I was just feeling him play with my hair )

I'm glad... (I kept with his hair and touched his cheek) I missed you...

*( I smiled) I missed you too ...

(I got close to him and kissed his forehead)

*( he was still close to me to I got up a little to and gave him a kiss and he responded to it )

(I kept kissing him... it was weird because we were facing different directions... and my back was hurting a little...)

*( I sat down as we kept kissing... it was a sweet kiss )

(I place my hand on his cheek and I kept kissing him)

*( we kept kissing in a sweet and passionate way I also placed my hand on his cheek )

(I pull away and I look at him) can you stay tonight...?

*It's better if you go to my house ... I was planning to go with the guys to a private island while we have the school break ... want to join ?

When?

*Tomorrow...

Ok... you can stay here... I'll talk to my mother... feel free to look around... (I smiled and got up and walked out of my room closing the door)

(I went intomy mother room...) are you awake?

*Yes I'm awake... what happened... ( she sat down in her bed )

Naruto invited me and the guys to a trip... 2 weeks... can I go?

*The guys ...?

Yeah the guys... (I looked at her making eye contact) they are not gay... don't think wrong (she can be a bit dirty!)

*Oh I thought ( she laughed nervously) but .. where are you guys going...?

A trip... (she can think wrong If I said a private island!)

*Oh well... you have to text me how are you ... but yeah you can go ... just don't get In trouble... and who's taking you guys ... ?

Naruto?

*How is he going to take you guys to a trip...?

(What is she thinking!) what do you mean?

*He's only 16 ... so how can he take you guys to a trip ...?

(I laughed) paying?

*I know that... I'm not stupid... I meant how is he going to pay for that ...?

(I have to lie!) his grandfather... is paying...

*Ohh... wait is his grandfather a pedophile ...?

(I stared laughing) nooo I guess...

*You guess ? What does he work on ...?

Well he is not... he hasn't touch us (I said laughing) he manage business like hotels and things...

*Wait what ...? I heard you say he has touched us ...

Nooooo I said he HASNT !

*Ohh ... who are this guys again?

(Omg!) friends...

*What friends?

Well... there is kiba he is funny... Shikamaru... he likes to sleep... Matt brother of Naruto and funny... and Choji fat and always eating!

*Ohhh... do you like... Matt and Kiba ?

What? Why would you think that?

*You only said those too were funny...

They are funny and handsome... but I like Naruto... way better ...

(Oh god don't think wrong!)

*Way better... ( her face changed) how .. way better...?

Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?!

*Well ... you said way better... in what way ...?

Omg stop been so dirty!

*I'm not being dirty! Wait ... do you want to have sex with him...?

Mom! (I blushed)

*Oh ... so you do ..?

What!? No.. yes... nooo I mean nooo

*You just said ... yes ... since when ...?

What? I haven't been with him!

*( I was in Sasukes room covering my mouth and laughing)

No I meant ... since when do you want to have sex with him ...?

Mom! Stop asking! We were talking about the trip with the guys and then why sex?

*I want to know ... it's normal I guess to want to have that ... but since when do you want to have sex with him ... or has he does anything to you that is not sex ...?

What! Omg! (I blushed so bad!)

*Does that mean he did ...?

Omg!

*You're response is saying... he did something to you ... sometimes I noticed you see him like ... you want to eat him alive ...

What nooo! You don't know what are you talking about! I know you are in need but please stop projecting on me...

*Sasuke you are a dirty mind kid ! And you do look at him like that ...

You are the dirty here! You need a man that does things to you... (I wanted to laugh)

*Sasuke!

I know... I'll buy a dildo...

*Sasuke! You pervert! ( she threw a pillow at him ) why would you buy that ! What are you planning to do to that poor kid !

What! Nooo I meant for you! A black big one for you... (I laughed)

*( I started laughing a lot that even fell to the floor )

Sasuke you pervert! I've seen how you get down there when you see him ...

What! Noooo! You are seeing things to get wet!

*Pervert! You pervert! Last time i heard you moaning his name ...

Omg! What! No!

*Yes ! I heard you ... you where like " ahhh Naruto... Na..Naruto! " and last time I found a hard sox ... and you also have cream close to you're bed ...

(I blushed) stop making that noises! Someone can think I'm fucking my mother!

*You were moaning his name ! And I found those things in you're room when I had to do the laundry...

Omg! I don't know what are you talking about! We better talk about what you have under your bed!

*I don't have anything ! You just want to invent things to change to topic... why don't I got tell Naruto right now ...? Because it's not the first time I hear you moaning his name ... i also hear you in the bathroom...

Omg! Nooo shut up! What are you talking about! (I was blushing really bad)

*I'm talking about you almost every night moaning his name !

You need a dick! Stop talking about that!

*Sasuke! You pervert! You're the one who feels the need to be inside him !

( I was getting so red right now ... this is just way to awkward... I don't think I'll be able to see him again...)

WhAt nooo I'm a virgin you pervert! And I saw you watching porn the other day and touching! You pervert! At least try to hide next time!

*What ! You pervert! I would never do that ! I have found a lot but a lot ! Of hard socks of yours ! Under you're bed !

You would never do that really? Because i remember how you where moaning! You where on the living room when I was supposedly sleeping! I saw the history of your computer too! Pervert!

*You're the pervert one inventing those things ! Pervert! Touching yourself thinking in Naruto!

( I looked under his bed and saw ... 5 ... socks... omg ... I feel like running out of here !)

Look who's talking about perverts here! When you also touch yourself you concentrate to much that you also close your eyes! Pervert! You better get a dildo!

*You're disgusting! Pervert! ( she threw another pillow) you pervert! You are always moaning his name ! Almost every night ! ( you could hear someone walking downstairs...)

(I looked out of her room and I was Naruto walking downstairs) you fucking scared him! (I said to her) Naruto where you going ?

*( I gave a big jump and was still red ) I'm going to wait outside... ( I wasn't looking at him )

Why no... I'll grab my things and we can go...

*Ok ... ( I was facing the door )

Don't scared him! (I said to my mother and walked to my room to get my things on the suitcase)

*Naruto... ( she walked to him )

Yes ...? ( I was still facing the door )

Be good to him... when you do it...

*What ! ( I started blushing) I'm not going to do anything...

Why not? You don't want to?

*Huh? No... noo... yes ... noooooo I mean noooo noo Why are these questions being asked ...

You said yes there... so you want to...

*Huh ! Why is this being asked ...

He might look shy but I have heard him while he sleeping... he likes hard (she whispered)

*What ! ( i started getting red )

Yeah I heard him moaning harder! (She whispered)

*( I was getting so red ! ) he probably wasn't ... ( I said in embarrassed)

I hope you like harder because he was asking you in his sleep if you want him to go harder(she kept whispering)

*What ! ( I said in a whisper getting so red ) you probably heard wrong ... ( I whispered being embarrassed)

Your name is Naruto right?

*Well yeah ... ( don't tell me ...)

Well I didn't heard wrong... it was your name there

It was like " ah ah! Na... Naruto! " (she said imitating moaning noises)

*( I started coughing getting so red )

So yeah it was totally you... have you give him a blow job?

*Nooo ( I said really quick getting even more red )

That's a no yes!?

*No ... what are we talking about again..?

You sex with Sasuke and giving him a bj while he moan " ah ah! na.. Naruto! "

*What ?! I don't recall...

I told you he was moaning "ah ah! Na Naruto!" She said even louder

*Who are we taking about ? ( I laughed nervously while getting red )

Sasuke moaning your name

*Sasuke! Are you done yet ? ( I laughed nervously)

What!? (Sasuke screamed from his room)

I can see you are desperate to fuck him...

*Nooooo noooo noooo don't think wrong ... ( I was getting some embarrassed)

Wrong!? I'm not thinking wrong... do it hard! (She whispered getting close to him) lucky you you don't have to look for a different whole!

*I can smell you have been drinking... ( I laughed nervously)

You want some?

*What !? I'm underage...

No one has to know...

*What ... ( I laughed nervously she started dragging me to the kitchen I was in shock couldn't stop laughing nervously)

(I grabbed a wine bottle and put it on his mouth) drink! Ugh! I need a dick!

*( I started to choke on the wine while she was still pouring it on my mouth I was trying trying to move her hand and accidentally I touched her boob)

Mmmm (sexual voice) I need a man!

*( I started trying to go away and she grabbed my hand and put it on her boob ! Help ! ... she was really drunk !)

Ah! (She moan and blushed when she walked to the sink to grab a glass and some how she got to the table and this touched between her legs and she stared moaning and moving slowly)

*Ahh! Sasuke! Help ! ( I was in the kitchen being shocked )

(I was getting down with my suitcase) what! (I screamed)

(She kept moaning even louder and moving even grabbed the table)

*Help ! What in the bloody hell is she doing !

(I walked to the kitchen) omg! Mom! (She was taking her clothes off and he just have the down underwear ! I can see her boobs) what are you doing ! You are drunk! (I went to her and tried to stoped her but that made her moan louder and I just took my hands away ) mom?!

*What in the bloody hell is this !

Omg I'm sorry! She has never get this bad... mom! Stop! (She let out a louder moan and stopped and then she looked at us)

Are you guys leaving now! ?

*I don't need to even think about it ! ( I started to get out of the kitchen)

(She put her clothes and walks with us to the door) guys use protection ok? (She grabbed Naruto's hand and put something) you better use it!

*What ! ( I was getting so red ! )

I can show you how to put it on in a banana if you don't know (she said still very drunk)

Omg! (Sasuke)

*( I was shocked being so red )

( she grabbed Sasukes hand and put something) do it hard ! Make him scream in pleasure... ( she whispered still drunk )

Omg ...

Omg mom! (I said all red)

I know you know how to put one... you pervert! So teach him! (She said to Sasuke)

Omg... ! Stop! (I walked to grab my suitcase and leave the condom there on the stair and I stared walking to the door)

*( I threw the condom away I was so embarrassed)

( she grabbed Sasukes hand ) do it hard ! I heard you asking him that in you're dream while you where moaning! You were like " ahh... ahh! Na ...Naruto! Do ... you ... ahh... want me ... ahhhh ! To go... harder ! Ahhhh ! " ( she said imitating moaning sounds ...)

Omg! Bye mother! Let's go Naruto! (Omg this is so embarrassing! I walked outside the house and I was putting the suitcase on Naruto's car)

*You forgot you're condom !

( I was inside the car covering my ears being so red )

Omg noooo get inside the house! (I said embarrassed a neighbor was passing and they looked at us)

*Do it hard ! Don't forget to move fast !

( I was covering my ears)

Omg ... (I got into the car and she knocked the window) oh noo...

*( I lowered the window and covered my ears )

You have to move you're hips ! Put him in the doggie style ! ( she said still drunk )

Omg mom... (I said shy feeling embarrassed and all red) I'm a virgin... now I have to go... get inside the house...

*Get him on top of you while you being inside him ! ( she said)

Omg make it stop ...

Trust me you won't want to stop ! ( she said drunk )

Nooo I didn't omg ! ( I was getting red )

Omg mom... get inside... I can't leave you here outside... (I was so embarrassed!)

*Gooooo deep ! Fast ! Hard ! ( she said drunk and got inside the house )

( this is so embarrassing I was covering my face )

(I covered my face I don't even know what to say... )

*( I was so red ! I started driving to my house )

(We didn't say anything on the way to his house... he was all red I was too and I was even more embarrassed than him!)

*( we got there and got out of the car I got inside the house and went to my room to get my things ready)

(I was in the living room everyone was there talking and laughing... I just sat down)

*( I finished packing my things I walked to the living room and sat next to Matt covering my face on his shoulder)

What happened to you? (If he was acting like nothing... I will too)

*Nothing ( I was still covering my face on his shoulder)

Did you guys had sex? He is red like a tomato... (he whispered)

*What ! Nooo ( I whispered)

Oh well... I thought (he laughed nervously)

*( I was still hiding my face on his shoulder like a little kid )

Whatever that Happened... it was embarrassing... (I laughed )

*I don't want to remind myself of it ... ( I hide my face more on his shoulder )

(I just laughed)

Let's play triple dog dare or truth and dare? (Choji said)

*Which ever one you guys pick ... ( I said hiding my face on Matts shoulder)

Triple dog dare! (They all said except Naruto and Sasuke)

*( I was hiding my red face on his shoulder)

Well who should go first...? ( shikamaru asked )

I'll coach! (Choji said) Sasuke this one is for you... someone put him something!

*Sasuke... I dare you to go to the maids room and get a thong and play like that all the game ! ( shikamaru said laughing)

He meant to you to put it on... (he laughed )

What! (Sasuke said)

Let's go play to my room Matt said... you go get it... you can change on my bathroom (they all got up and walked to Matt's room and Sasuke got inside the maid room and took a thong and walked to the room)

Do I have to put it on? She only had pink...

*( I was covering my face in Matts back )

Yes you have to put it on ! ( shikamaru said laughing) and it's cheating if you try to cover yourself

Omg! (I walked to the bathroom and took off my clothes and put on the thing) I can't this is tooooo small! (I said from the bathroom and they all laughed)

*You have to put it on! Or do you want Naruto to come and help you out it on !? ( shikamaru said laughing)

Shikamaru!

Is not that Shikamaru! It's toooo small... it's that almost half of my thing ... it doesn't fit... (I said embarrassed from the bathroom)

I told you he has it big! (Kiba said laughing to Matt who stared laughing)

*Get out of the bathroom! ( shikamaru and choji said laughing)

( I couldn't help not laughing in silence I just lay my head on Matts legs )

Omg... (I walked outside of the bathroom blushing and they all stared laughing grabbing their stomachs)

*( I covered my face trying really hard not to laugh)

Naruto don't cover you're face ! You already had his big thing on you're mouth ! And throat ! ( shikamaru said laughing grabbing his stomach)

(They all laughed and I sit down crossing my legs to cover)

Matt I triple dog dare you... to ... kiss Naruto ! 5 minutes! (Kiba said laughing)

*What ! ( noooooo not again ! )

And Naruto you have to respond to his kiss ! ( Shikamaru said laughing)

But no tongue! (Matt said)

That's sick they are brothers! (Sasuke said)

*( shikamaru started laughing) now that you have the idea ! You have to kiss intense for 5 minutes! ( shikamaru said laughing)

Bloody hell with you guys !

(I sighed and got close to Naruto and I just kissed him so this can finish soon! - Matt)

Wow that was fast! (Kiba and Choji stared the timer)

*( I got still )

That was so fast ! Matt did you wanted to kiss him or something! Naruto you have to respond to his kiss ! ( shikamaru said laughing)

( bloody hell ! I can feel his tounge inside my mouth!)

Don't eat him alive Matt! Remember is your brother! (Kiba said laughing)

*I bet you want him to do what we dared him to do last time ! ( shikamaru said laughing)

(They all stared laughing)

What happened last time? (Sasuke said trying to ignore that they were kissing)

*Sasuke you're not the only one who has received a special treatment from Naruto! ( shikamaru said laughing) Matt was acting like you were !

Ewwww ! That's almost like doing something to my mother... ! (Sasuke said)

*But Matt liked it ! He was moaning it ! He didn't even want to let go of Naruto's head ! ( shikamaru said laughing)

Ewww stop! I don't want to know! (Sasuke said)

Well Naruto has a magical mouth (kiba said laughing)

Time over! (Choji said and they pull away cleaning their mouths)

*Kiba shut up ! ( I said cleaning my mouth)

Sasuke?! Why the face ? Feeling jealous you ?! ( shikamaru and choji said laughing)

I'm not jealous... (Sasuke said. Actually I am)

Now I triple dog dare you Shikamaru... to.. lick... mmmm

*To what... ( what a drag ! )

( I was still cleaning my mouth )

To lick and drink water from the toilet... it has pee by the way...

*What ! Matt why can't you ever flush the toilet! ( shikamaru said )

( I started laughing)

Naruto! Don't laugh! ( shikamaru said )

(Matt laughed) I forgot!

Ewww Shikamaru! (Kiba said and Choji was laughing)

*Ugh! I don't want to ! ( shikamaru said )

Then I'll shave you're hair ! ( i said laughing grabbing my stomach)

You'll pay ! ( shikamaru said and got up and went to the bathroom )

(We all look at Shikamaru licking and drinking the toilet water and we all laughed I went to sit down fast covering my butt and half of my manhood out of the thong)

That was nasty! (Kiba and Choji said)

*Ewww you're breath must stink like shite ! ( I said laughing)

Naruto ! I triple dog dare Naruto... to be all game naked ! ( shikamaru said laughing)

Noooo noo please not that !

Let's shave your hair then... (kiba said)

*Noooo ( I was feeling so embarrassed) ugh! Fine ! ( I said embarrassed)

Hurry Naruto! ( shikamaru said laughing)

Shut up pee breath !

(We all stared laughing and Naruto took off his clothes I was blushing it's first time I see him like this... and it wasn't the way I was planning... I saw the marks on his legs but I looked away fast -Sasuke)

Wow! It looks like we have manhood competition here! Between Sasuke and Naruto! (They all stared laughing)

*Shut up ! ( I said embarrassed)

( shikamaru and the others remember about the marks ) Naruto you can use a pillow to cover ( they all saw Naruto cover himself while facing down)

Ok... my turn... Sasuke I heard that Naruto gave you a bj... its time to pay back... (Matt said laughing and with him everyone) I triple dog dare you Sasuke to give Naruto a bj while he is sitting there and you in a crawling position.. (he laughed)

What noo! (Sasuke said) I have never done that...

There is always a first time (Choji said laughing)

*Nooooooo ! You bloody dickhead ! Manky ! ( I hit his head )

( they all started laughing grabbing their stomachs)

Sasuke move and make him finish... (Matt said laughing)

Oh c'mon ! I can do other thing... (Sasuke said)

*Noooo bloody manky dickhead !

( they were just laughing)

I'm sorry... (I said to Naruto and they moved the pillow I put on crawling position and I looked at him blushing and Matt slapped my butt and I looked at him)

*Bloody hell Matt you pervert! ( I was trying to cover myself)

(I grabbed his manhood)

Move the hand get him hard... (kiba said laughing and I blushed and stared moving my hand)

*( I started getting red covering my face ) bloody group of perverts !

(They all laughed and he was getting hard and stared moaning softly I put it on my mouth and I stared moving my head and my hand fast and also using my tongue)

*( i was getting so red I covered my mouth with one hand and the other my face I was trying not to moan ! I was covering my mouth and I was letting moans out and blushing really bad )

Not covering Naruto! (Choji said)

(And I kept moving faster as I felt a hand on my butt)

*You bloody pervert! ( I said to Matt and I face to the side bitting my lip not wanting to moan )

(I blushed a lot when I heard his voice but I kept moving and hearing him moan...)

Someone is getting hard! (Matt said laughing) hey Sasuke you are ripping the thong!

*( I really didn't want to but I was letting some moans out ... )

Hey Naruto! Sasuke is getting hard ! ( shikamaru said laughing)

Shut up ! ( I was facing the side trying not to look at was was happening)

( shikamaru moved and put Sasukes hand on Naruto's butt then he sat down with everyone laughing)

Naruto touch his butt! (Choji said laughing)

(I keep moving faster and I can't help it I wa/getting really hard for hearing him moan)

*Choji you pervert! ( I said trying not to moan )

( choji and shikamaru put Naruto's hands on Sasukes butt for some strange reason sasuke moaned )

( I started to get red as they didn't let go of my hands and I was still moaning)

Don't worry Sasuke I also bring you desire ... I'll help you... (Matt said and grabbed Sasuke's manhood and stared moving his hand making him moan while Sasuke kept moving his head making Naruto moan)

*Matt you pervert! ( I was trying not to moan as I talk )

Matt ... you're getting way to into this ... ( shikamaru and choji said ) omg ! Sasuke is touching Naruto's butt and hips ! ( shikamaru said laughing)

What I like this guy! (Matt said)

(I can't help it I was excited...like a lot!)

*But he doesn't like you ( shikamaru and choji said laughing) Sasuke you're moving you hands weird there ! ( they both said laughing)

You guys are mean! (Matt and let go Sasuke's manhood) you better hurry Naruto finish now or he will fuck you any second from now! (Matt said laughing and they all laughed)

*( I was getting so red he was touching me really weird and I was moaning and I finally finished he was looking at me with my manhood still on his mouth ... he was looking at me really weird...)

Someone wants to fuck you know Naruto! ( shikamaru said laughing)

(I got out of his manhood and I walked to the bathroom to wash my mouth)

Ok... we provoked a excited monster! (Kiba said laughing)

*( I was blushing really bad and covered myself with the pillow again) you bloody dickheads perverts !

Don't fake been all innocent! (Matt said)

*You bloody dickhead ! ( Sasuke go out of the bathroom and I blushed I couldn't even look at him directly)

Someone wants to eat you alive ! ( shikamaru and choji said )

(I sat down and I was feeling still excited and I was blushing)

Who is next!? (Matt said)

*I triple dog dare Matt ... to ... mmm go naked to the drivers room ... ( I said laughing)

Omg noo Naruto! That's an old man!

*Don't care ! ( I said laughing) or I'll shave you're hair...

( they started laughing)

Ugh... ok... (I got up and take off my clothes and walked to the drivers room... for my luck he was sleeping and I went back laughing) done

*( shikamaru started laughing really hard ) compared to sasukes and Naruto's manhood... Matt yours is a baby ! ( shikamaru said laughing and everyone started laughing)

Omg shut up! Look who's talking! I bet yours is smaller!

*Actually mine is bigger then yours ( he said laughing and Matt put his clothes on )

Lier! We have to measure to know the truth here... (Matt said indignant and they all laughed I he got close to Sasuke to check on his manhood)

Don't get to close Matt... what is at first sight is unquestioned... (Sasuke said)

*Omg ! You're voice! ( shikamaru said to sasuke laughing)

What's wrong with my voice? (Sasuke said and they all laughed)

*It's really really deep ! ( shikamaru said laughing)

Someone is excited! Like really excited! (Kiba said)

*Really excited! ( shikamaru and choji said laughing)

Well... I can't ignore Sasuke's voice so... I triple dog dare Naruto... to sit on top of Sasuke's legs all the rest of the game!

*What ! ( I started blushing really bad )

Hurry Naruto! Sit on Sasukes legs ! ( shikamaru said laughing)

(I blushed and covered my face as I felt Naruto sitting on my legs... this is awkward!)

Be careful Naruto don't get hurt (Matt said laughing)

*You bloody pervert! ( I started feeling something weird and blushed really bad )

( shikamaru got up laughing and started moving Naruto on top of Sasuke while laughing)

(Unconsciously I grabbed Naruto's hips)

Omg! He is going to fuck you here! (Matt said)

*You bloody dickhead pervert! ( I was trying to make shikamaru to stop when I felt pain ) oh... ( I said in breathless tone and Sasuke let a groan )

( shikamaru wasn't aware of what just happened and he kept moving Naruto)

(I felt pain suddenly and I let a groan and Naruto as well... I just lost my virginity by accident! ) move... (I said breathless)

Oh no... Shikamaru you better stop... (kiba said when he looked close to them)

*( I felt pain and I moved sitting on the floor covering my self and covering my face )

What just happened...? ( shikamaru asked )

(I got up and I ran to the bathroom)

Well... I hope that wasn't his first time... (kiba said)

First time? (Matt looked at kiba and then Naruto) are you ok?

*( I was still in pain and my eyes full of tears I couldn't speak I grabbed my clothes and put them on in pain and went to my room I felt so bad I knew that he hadn't been with anyone before ...)

What happened again ...? ( shikamaru said )

I think... the thong moved... and well you know... (kiba said and they all got in shock... Sasuke was still on the bathroom )

*Oh god ... ( shikamaru said ) that must of hurt for Naruto ... it was his first time they do that to him ...

( I felt so bad right now !)

(Actually i was his first- kiba)

I'll go talk to him... Sasuke seems to be in shock leave him there... he has his clothes there tho... (I got up and walked to Naruto's room) Naruto? (I walked inside and closed the door) are you I Know?

*I feel bad ... ( I was hiding under the covers)

I know it was your first time... sorry...

*It wasn't... I just feel pain because... it was so sudden... ( I was still hiding underneath the covers I felt so bad !)

Oh... well it's not big deal... they pain will go...

*Yeah I know ... but it was his first time ... and I feel really really but really bad now ...

Oh... I thought... well he has a boyfriend before they used to have sex... maybe it wasn't...

*There was a time ... that we were about to ... and he stopped because he said he was virgin... that's why I feel really bad ... I didn't mean to take that away from him I really didn't want to ... I feel really really bad ... ( I started crying of how bad I felt )

Don't cry... (I place my hand on his back? And I rubbed it) I bet he is ok... you didn't mean it... he also did a bj and said it was his first time... so ... things happened not your fault...

*I don't think he is okay ... he probably hates me for this ... ( I said crying feeling really bad )

He doesn't hate you... he is going to be ok... it might hurt... but the pain will go away...

*I really didn't mean it ... I feel really bad ... ( I said crying)

You can tell him you are sorry... that it was an accident...

I mean it's obvious it was...

*Ok ... but I don't want the guys to be there ... ( I sat down with a bit of pain and cleaned my tears)

Ok... I'll go tell them... (I walked to my room and I told everyone to go to the living room and they all walked out to the living room) you can go now... (I said to Naruto and walked to the living room and put a movie with high volume so they can't listen nothing upstairs)

(I was crying on the bathroom I didn't mean for this to happen like this ... I was planning to be with him on this trip... so we can make something special! And not just that the pain there is making me cry even more...- Sasuke)

*( I walked to the room and when I heard him cry I felt worse than shite right now I walked to the bathroom door and knocked... ) Sasuke... I'm ... I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to ... it was a accident... I'm really sorry... ( my voice broke because I was hearing him cry so my eyes got full of tears and I just face down)

It's ok Naruto... (I said crying)

*It's not okay ... I know ... you didn't want to ... I'm really sorry... ( I started crying because I know he feels bad ) I'm really sorry...

It wasn't your fault... I did wanted... but not like this... (I said crying and even crying more because he was crying)

*I'm really sorry... ( I couldn't handle it my voice just broke ) I'm sorry... ( I whispered crying and covered my mouth )

Don't cry... it wasn't your fault... (I said crying)

*I feel really guilty ... I'm sorry... ( I sat by the door crying covering my mouth)

(I stared crying even more when he told me that... there is no way I can convince him it's not his fault)

*I'll leave you alone ... you probably just don't want to hear my voice... ( I said crying and went to my room to hide underneath the covers and kept crying feeling so guilty)

(I got up... I already had my clothes on and I got out of bathroom I walked to his room and I saw him under the blankets... I walked to his bed and got under the blanket and hugged him from his back)

*( i got scared when I felt someone hugging me I just pushed the person away and accidentally fell from the bed I got up and moved the blanket and saw it was Sasuke) omg ... I'm so sorry... I didn't knew who it was ... and I just ... got scared... and .. I'm.. i'm sorry... ( tears where still getting out of my eyes )

(I was crying to I just took his hand and made him lay next to me and I covered us with the blanket while hugging him)

*( I hugged him back while crying)

Naruto... I need to talk to you before you leave... (grandfather getting inside Naruto's room)

*( I got still and started feeling scared if he finds Sasuke here ... he'll get really mad ...)

(I tried not to move... so he won't know I'm here)

Naruto? I'm talking to you!

*Sorry... I was sleeping... ( I yawned) what happened...? ( I said in a sleepy tone ...)

Get out of there...

*Can ... can we talk like this ...? ( again same voice )

No! (I removed the blanket and I saw him there hugging with this Sasuke!) what the fuck is this!

(I looked at him scared and my heart stared pumping fast and also shaking)

*I ... I ... ( I started breathing fast and started shaking really bad I was feeling really really scared )

(I grabbed his foot and dragged him out of his bed making fall to the floor and I hit his face with the back of my hand) are you a fucking Faggot! I knew he was but you!

*( i started crying and put my hand on my face and started shaking really really bad I looked at Sasuke he seemed scared...)

Stop looking at that faggot! (He hit him with the back of his hand again) Fugaku warned me about you fucking faggot!

(I was scared shaking... how does he knows my father?)

(I was walking upstairs when I heard Naruto's grandfather screaming at them... That's why he was so scared of telling him... I went downstairs and I told Matt)

*Grandfather... please calm down... ( I said crying and shaking when he hit me again I face down feeling a lot of pain when I felt a gun on my head ... I started breathing really fast I felt I was going to have a heart attack ... I can't show him I'm scared or it's going to go worse for me ... I took a deep breath and stopped crying to look at my grandfather he was also pointing a gun at Sasuke...)

I should kill them both right now! Get out of his bed! Now! (He screamed to Sasuke)

(I got down Naruto's bed and I was standing)

Kneel down next to Naruto now! (He screamed and I did what he told me I was really shaking I looked at Naruto but he place the gun on my forehead) stop looking at him!

Grandpa... stop this... Naruto is your right hand! (Matt said)

*I'm not afraid of you killing me ... ( I said serious showing him not fear at all )

You're not scared ... but he is! He even pee his pants... so I'll kill him!

(I was scared I couldn't help it I even pee ... but Naruto he was like nothing was happening!)

Grandpa leave him alone... he is your right hand!

*You can kill me ... but not him ... ( I said serious)

( the grandfather shoot to the floor really close to Naruto he didn't even move )

I show no fear for anyone... ( I said serious... I was feeling scared but I won't show it to him ...)

(I stared crying and my body shaking so bad... I don't know how Naruto seems so calm I can't calm down)

Well your brother just told me to leave YOU alone... so thank him...

*( I made Matt a death look like saying " you're bloody stupid)

(I hit Naruto one more time and grabbed Sasuke's hair to drag him downstairs to take him to my torture room... he was screaming and crying. I hit him on the mouth and even broken his nose)

(We were all downstairs when we saw Naruto's grandfather dragging Sasuke's by the hair... nothing we can do... or he can kill us... kiba)

*( I ran to my closet to get my gun then went after them , and I shot to the ceiling) you better let him go ... or I won't care that you're my grandfather... ( I pointed my gun at him )

(I looked at Naruto and smiled) you would really kill me for this faggot? (I pull Sasuke's hair up making him scream on pain... his face full of blood from his nose)

*Don't bloody tempt me ... ( I shot next to him then pointed back to him )

You want your faggot back?

*Don't bloody call him that ... ( I said angry)

How should I call him? When he likes to be bang by his ass...

*( he's really getting me out of by temper ) He has a name for a reason... ( I kept pointing my gun at him )

Grandpa stop ... just calm down... ( Matt pointed his gun and his grandpa but his hand started shaking)

( i took Matts gun to now have 2 guns pointing at my grandfather...)

You see Matt that why you are so weak an embarrassed for the family... I can't even feel proud of a person like you... take you faggot and bag him... (I throw Sasuke to the floor and I stared walking away) you have my permission to fuck him... (I got into my office)

*Bloody Manky... ( it was meant for my grandfather and went to sasuke and try to help him )

(I was crying and Naruto got close to me but i didn't let him touch him... then I saw Matt crying and he ran to his room... I feel like him like shit!)

*( I felt pain in my heart ) Sasuke I'm really sorry...

(I ignored him and went upstairs and changed my clothes grabbed my suitcase and stared walking out of his house... I was feeling pain... but I can't live like this... )

(It's been two weeks since that... my mother asks me what happened that day... I don't say anything... I don't talk to much... I went to school and I sat down on my desk facing down when I heard his group getting into the classroom... I don't want them to talk to me and worse Naruto sits next to me!)

*( I went to my desk and just put my head down wanting to cry so bad ... and the worst part is that when I was begging him not to leave ... he only screamed that it was my fault ... that killed me ... I really am not the same ... I just felt the last bit of happiness went away...)

Guys there is going to be a trip... (the substitute said passing a paper...) your parents have to sign them... but there is no excuse for not going or you are going to fail! I'll make some groups tomorrow... it's a week so get ready and everything on a book bag...

*( I was just facing down... for some stupid reason of mine I decided to look at him ... he looked at me mad like saying " don't talk to me " I just face down wanting to cry so bad ... I even felt my nose starting to burn ...I just sighed trying not cry ... I didn't wan to grow up in this life ... I thought it wasn't my fault... but that's how he thinks of it ...)

(It was next day and we all got to the buss I was sitting at the back reading and listening to music when I heard my name and I looked at the substitute )you are going to be with Naruto... kiba... Matt... and ...Shikamaru... mmmm choji too... do (I just signed and we got to them camp they gave us our cabin thing and they gave us work to finish last day... fuck I haven't been practicing my English reading... I'm lost... )

*( we got the the cabin I was feeling like shite ... we had 2 bunkers and one bed ... I just walked to the room ... and went to the bunker and got on the top bed and started reading trying to finish the work ... I wouldn't even talk that much anymore...)

(I was on my bed and... I can't read this shit... I throw the fucking book close to my foot and I sighed)

(I saw at Sasuke and then I looked at Naruto... they both look bad but Naruto even worse-Matt)

*( just to think he was there made my eyes get full tears I rub my face and sighed trying really hard not to cry ... I kept reading feeling pain on my chest ...)

( since the last problem they had ... Naruto hasn't been the same anymore... he does even laugh ... he would always feel pain if someone mentions Sasuke- shikamaru)

(I got up and took the fucking book and a dictionary and walked out side to sit close to the cabin... we can't go far away)

*( I saw Sasuke walking outside to I went to where he was ... ) Hey Sasuke... how you been ...? ( shikamaru asked )

(I looked at him and then face down...) fine... (lie I been feeling like shit and angry)

*Well ... you look fine ... there's something I want to tell you ...

What is it?

*Well ... ( he sat down) Naruto's grandfather noticed you haven't been going to the house ... anymore... so he decided to meet up all of us ... and talk to us ... he told Naruto he was free to be with you ... if that what he wanted the grandfather accepted it ... and even told us to o be there ... so if you guys get back together... so we wouldn't say anything bad ... even tho we won't ...

You want me to talk to him...

*If that's what you want ... I just wanted you to know ... ( he got up and went back inside and saw Naruto was covering his face ... my guess trying not to cry anymore... )

(I was thinking 20 minutes pass and I decided to talk to him... I miss him... to be honest... and got inside and I saw him everyone was sleeping except him reading the work... I walked to him) Naruto...

*( I looked at him and I feel I look so dead right now ) yes ...? ( I was trying not my voice to break... I just felt like crying so bad ... I feel surprised he even talked right now ... he probably only did it for help ... what can I expect after what happened...)

I ... need your help...

*( I figured he would only talk for that ...) what do you need help on ... ( my face was changing into a sad on and faced my book )

Can we go outside...?

*Sure ... ( just please don't make me feel like more shite ... I'm begging you ... I took my book and work and we walked outside I sat down and started reading again )

I can't read this book...

*( I looked at the book ) can you get half of the book... or ... you don't understand anything...? ( I was feeling so bad ...)

I don't understand anything... just words... I been missing you...

*( my eyes got full of tears) Don't play with that ... it doesn't make me feel well ... ( my voice broke )

(I looked at him and I grabbed his jaw and I kissed him)

*( I got still and started crying, I've been really feeling terrible...)

Don't cry... (I cleaned his tears) I'm sorry for what I said that day... I was scared and angry... I... love you...

*( I just kept crying covering my face , I don't know if this is some kind of bad joke or he means it ...)

I get if you don't feel same way anymore... (I looked away)

*It's not that ... i do feel the same way ... it's just that I don't know what to think or say ... I thought you would ever want to talk to me ... or even look at me every time I would look at you ... you just gave me a look like saying not talk to you ...

I'm sorry... that day I felt... bad... like really bad... but Naruto... I been missing you... I'm not the same without you... I love you...

*Nice joke Sasuke! ( some random students screamed)

( I got still and looked at Sasuke like saying " what the bloody did you just do " I felt my heart breaking even more ...)

Naruto... I don't even know them...

*( I started breathing fast and I got up and went inside the cabin while covering my mouth crying)

Naruto... (I got up and followed him everyone wake up and saw at us) Naruto I don't know them... everything I said is true

*I told you not to play with that ... ( I said crying)

I wasn't playing... why would I... (I got close to him and grabbed his hand)

*What are you doing recording me and show people to make fun of me ... ( I said crying while being angry and made him let go off my hand )

(I felt pain in my heart) I would never do that to anybody...

*Just a big coincidence right ? You saying how you felt and someone comes and says " nice joke Sasuke " what does that leave me to think ...? ( I said crying)

Naruto i swear I don't know them... I have see them on school but that's it... I swear! (I grabbed his hand again)

*If you don't know them... then how did they know you're name ...? ? ( I made him let go off my hand I started walking backwards)

They talked to me ones but that was it... please believe me...

*Just don't talk to me ... I don't want to get more hurt then I already am ... ( I said crying)

Naruto but I do love you... (I stared walking to him when all the guys got up and stand in front of me)

You better leave him alone... (kiba)

Don't ever get close or talk to my brother... we are 4 and we can be bad too... (Matt)

*We can become you're nightmare ... even tho you're not sleeping... also don't get out of you're bed if it's not to go to the bathroom... ( shikamaru)

I'll be watching every step that you take ...so you can only walk to you're bed to the bathroom... nowhere else... ( choji )

( I was crying trying to calm down feeling worst then shite right now ... )

Guys ... but we are friends... (I said scared and feeling pain)

The friendship expired when you decided to mess with Naruto... that means you are messing with us... (Matt said)

Guys... (I gave some steps closer to them)

*( shikamaru pushed Sasuke away) Don't get close to any of us ...

( I was feeling a terrible pain on my chest ... I didn't want to get hurt like this ...)

(I looked at them with tears on my eyes and scared I know how bad they can be... I just gave some steps back)

Go to your bed Uchiha... from now on you are out Fucking doll (kiba)

(I looked at them scared... I can't move my legs)

*Didn't you hear ...? He said to bed ... and don't even think of getting out of there ... ( shikamaru)

(I walked to my bed walking backwards my body shaking and I sat down ... breathing fast feeling scared)

*( i went to my bed and just lay down on my bed ... I started crying in silence...)

(I was looking at my hands and then I looked at them)

Don't even look at us Uchiha... (Matt said and I looked away ... I lay on my bed and covered with my blankets)

*( we all went to bed and just lay down and close our eyes but never go to sleep ...- shikamaru)

( I was feeling so bad right now ... I just fell asleep crying)

(It's been 3 hours... they haven't move... slowly I got out of my bed and I stared walking outside and I stared running until I saw Shikamaru and Matt in front of and when I turned around to run away I saw kiba and Choji...)

*Did you lost you're way to the bathroom... ( shikamaru)

(I looked at him scared) just let me go... I won't get close to you guys...

*We told you something uchiha... and we don't like when people disobey our orders... you should cross you're fingers one day ... Sia doesn't wake him wake up... with fury and not sadness anymore... because that can be worst than a nightmare... ( shikamaru)

Naruto wouldn't hurt me... he told me... and I just want to go... (I stared breathing fast)

*He has already told that to a person... and that person played with him and it didn't end up well for him ... ( shikamaru)

Just let me go guys... (i looked sideways and I saw there was no one there and I stared running)

*( shikamaru was already behind Sasuke and started dragging to the cabin to throw him inside and they all stand by the door ) you better listen uchiha... you don't want to wake up you're worst nightmare... ( shikamaru)

Get to your Fucking bed... and next time we won't be easy on you... (Matt)

(I got up and sat on my bed ...)

*( we all walked to our beds ) you better not do that again... or it's not going to be us who you wake up... ( shikamaru said and lay down)

(I lay on my bed and I covered again crying... this can't be happening...)

(It was next day and we all wake up and they brought us breakfast we all stared eating... we have to spend all this week on the cabin just reading that book and making a resume of the book-kiba)

Uchiha... what you got for breakfast? (Marta said )

(I just looked at him...)

*( I was just eating letting them do what they bloody want ...)

He asked you something... ( shikamaru)

I... got some pancakes... an apple and some juice...

Sound delicious give me your food (Matt said and I just looked at him)

*Do you have some problems hearing...? ( shikamaru)

( I finished my food and got up to put the things away and walked outside to sit close to the cabin and read )

You're time with him being like this ... it's almost over ... meaning start saying hello to you're nightmare... ( shikamaru)

(I walked to Matt and gave him my food... and then get back to my bed and phone ring... it was my mother)

*( we all walked to where uchiha was ) you better not say anything... ( shikamaru)

(I answered my phone wanting to cry)

Hello...

*Hey sweetie... how have you been so far ...? ( Sasukes mom said over the phone )

(I looked at them and I really was scared) I... I been fine...

*"That's good ... and how's Naruto doing ...? "

...

Answer... (kiba whispered)

He is fine...

*"That's really good that you both are okay ... well I need to go now ... take care ... love you ..."

Bye... (I hangout)

*You better not say anything to you're mom or anyone...( shikamaru)

Yeah sweetie... (kiba said )

*( they all started laughing)

(I stared breathing fast wanting to cry...)

Awww he want to cry (Matt) stop that... because if you want to cry for a better reason we can give it to you!

*Stop being such a baby... ( shikamaru said and everyone started laughing)

(I couldn't help it some tears got out of my eyes... )

Awww really? (Kiba)

*You're such a baby... ( shikamaru said and walked close to him and hit him on the head) that's a better reason to cry ...

( I walked inside the cabin and saw him crying I completely ignored him and just went to my bed to start reading...)

(I looked at Naruto... like saying "help me" )

(They all stared laughing)

*( I rolled my eyes and continued reading... I didn't want to get hurt like this again...)

He won't help you... you little flower... (kiba said and they all laughed g

*( I kept reading until I heard a knock at the door I got down from the bed and went to open the door , when I did my heart stopped...)

(I blushed my heart stopped) Na... Naruto...

*Shiro... what do you want ? ( this can't be happening)

The... teacher send me to give you some new papers... (I saw inside and they were there and I saw this guy crying looking at me asking for help... I'm sorry... I been there... I don't want to get involved...)

*Ok... ( I grabbed the papers )

It's been a long time since we talk... (I made eye contact trying to ignore that guy crying)

*3 years... ( I was trying to sound as normal as possible)

Maybe... you would like to grab... some tea some day...

*I'll let you know ... ( meaning I'm not really sure after what happened...)

Sure... you have to think about it... oh I forgot... I have this battery for the lamp ... (I took them out of my pocket and I gave to him by accident touching our hands I felt butterflies... I haven forget him)

*( I don't like feeling the same way I used to feel ... I took the battery...) anything else ...?

(Sad face) No... that was all...

*Ok... ( I closed the door feeling my heart beet really fast !)

What did he want ? ( he said all defensive)

He came ... to give some papers the teacher gave ... ( I don't like feeling this )

Naruto... let's talk... (Sasuke said)

*What do you want to talk about...?

You have to listen to me... I'm not lying... all I said yesterday it was true

*And you expect me to believe that ... ( I walked out and closed the door to noticed shiro was there sitting down... his can't get worse...)

(I looked at Naruto) hi...

*( oh god ... I don't like this at all ) oh hi ?

I'm Shiro I'm from England but I don't have the same accent as before... I came here when I was 5... (I smiled)

Sun, 4:04 AM

*( I wanted to smile ... but I just didn't...I didn't like the feeling that I was feeling right now it's been a lone get him away really mad but In the griot his heart pumping really fast ...)

(I face down when he didn't smiled) you... still mad at me after all this years...

*I... I don't know what even to feel ...

I understand...

*Do you think it was going to be easy for me to forgive you ... after you played with me ...

I been telling you... since you discovered... that it was just the first 3 months... after that I was deeply in love with you... I didn't accept the money... I never did... and you and your friends made me pay... and every time I'm naked and I see my body I remember every torture that you and they did to me... still here I am... feeling like I still have a feeling for you...

*( my heart stopped for a second to then started pumping really fast ... this cant be happening... ) you know why I think you only played with me ...

Well obviously someone told you what was the planned...

*It doesn't matter if someone told me or I figured it out ...

Hey guys ... look ... ( shikamaru said looking at the window)

Well then tell me why... why are you still mad at me ? (Shino said and looked at Naruto)

(They all look at the window)

Well it looks like you have competition Uchiha... for your bad luck... you may loose this time... (kiba said and he made me get up so I can see... there it was Naruto talking to this unknown guy... I felt my heart breaking and not just that that means he would treat me bad...-Sasuke)

*What other reason than that we where together when it was almost 3 months... and you recorded me ... what were you planning to do with that ...?

That was Naruto's true love ... but he fucked up big time ... just like you ... ( shikamaru)

I didn't do anything... I think that's the important thing... the rest for me is just the past and some... many mistakes I made... (Shiro)

(So he is the one who played with Naruto... his ex... this is bad for me...- Sasuke)

Sit down Uchiha (Matt said and he sat me down on my bed)

*You put things in my bed just to get to my head ... I was stupid because it wasn't the first time you tried to have things with me and that time I was really stupid... I have many ways to inform myself... and they told me they saw you showing that video to someone...

I never show the video to anyone... I had it with me because... it might sound sick... but thats where I could saw you really loved me... and actually without me noticing I was in love too... Naruto I can ask you for forgiveness all my life... I just hope one day you can see I did a mistake and well... I still love you... and I forgive you and your friends for torture me and leaving my body full of marks... like I told you... every time I take a shower and I have to see me naked all I can see is memories of pain...

*I only did that of how hurt I was ... I felt so betrayed like you can't imagine...and you should be glad I didn't decide to do anything the day I saw those videos... or it would've gone worse ... I don't care if it was only for 3 months... I felt mad with myself for loving you ... and I was so bloody stupid I knew you didn't feel anything at first... so bloody stupid I would do anything you asked me to do ... and guess what I found in every single bloody video...

(I looked at him)

I'm sorry Naruto... I really am... with all my heart... I better leave... this is to painful for me... (I got up)

*For you ? This is painful for you ... I still can't believe I'm still bloody stupid...

(I looked at him and I grabbed his hand and pull him up to kiss him)

*( at first I was trying to push him away and then suddenly I didn't want to but I responded to his kiss I was hating myself so much )

(I kept kissing him and I pull him close to me... his kissing hasn't changed... I can feel he still has feelings for me just like I do)

*( I kept responding to his kiss , I didn't want to got through the same thing again so I pushed him away while breathing fast and got inside the cabin slamming the door still breathing fast I'm so bloody stupid)

(I stood there in shock and than I just stared walking away- Shiro)

(I saw Naruto getting inside the cabin I was crying they been bothering me... not leaving do anything and telling me things... -Sasuke)

*( I was breathing fast I don't like this feeling not again ... I looked at Sasuke with hate and anger I don't want to get hurt like this ever like this ... I started breathing even faster of how much anger I felt the sadness went away ...)

You're time is up uchiha ... ( shikamaru whispered to the uchiha)

(The way he looked at me... I have seen that look when he was torturing this girl...now I was scared and I saw him walking to me and I stared breathing fast and everything had this evil smiled on them)

*( I walked to him and grabbed his hair and pulled it making him scream and looked at me ) You messed with the wrong person... ( I whispered in his ear to then pull him from his hair making him fall to the floor and hit him in the stomach then I walked to the bathroom to take a shower)

(I was crying on the floor trying to catch my breath)

You haven't seen anything(kiba said)

You better prepare Uchiha... this is just the beginning of your nightmare... or even worst than that... (Matt said with a smirk on his face)

*You should thank Shiro because he probably did something that got him like this ...( shikamaru said Also with a smirk on his face )

I just want to go home... (Sasuke said crying and they all laughed)

*You still have a week here uchiha... ( shikamaru)

I can call sick... I just want to go... I won't say anything about this... I just want to go...

*Yeah... we don't think so ... ( shikamaru)

Let me ask Naruto..: and if he says I can leave...

You think he would let you go (Matt said laughing)

*He's not the person you used to know ... so for you his Sia now ... ( shikamaru)

(I felt goosebumps all over my body and my heart breaking... I don't know why I decided to stay that day... I took the wrong choice... )

You better be alert... he can decide to play with you any moment now... (Matt said with this evil voice)

*It's you're fault... for making the stupid choice... he has only loved twice... you were one of them and you fucked up everything ... ( Shikamaru)

I didn't do anything Shikamaru... I never played with him... what I told him it was true... I swear!

*That's what the other one said ... you're story it's not that different from his ... ( Shikamaru)

I didn't do anything guys... I really thought we were friends... what about what we been through... I thought we were friends...

*We aren't friends anymore uchiha...just let me remind you ... when Sia is mad ... he lets us do what we want ... and if we have to do anything to make you get the point we aren't friends... we will ...( shikamaru)

(I stared crying this is really painful I thought I had found something good but they are all monsters... I don't know how I thought that they will never hurt me... -Sasuke)

You are so faggot... you cry for everything... (kiba said angry voice)

*You better shut up ... or do we need to make you shut up ...? ( shikamaru said angry)

(I covered my mouth wanting not to make any noise... I can't stop crying)

Ugh! This guy is annoying! (Matt said)

*( a week has already passed and we have been bothering the uchiha nonstop... he always starts crying for everything... it's annoying... we were in the cafeteria already and The uchiha sat in the table next us the only free one ...-Shikamaru)

(I tried to make my mother and I get back to Russia but she say she is happy here and I can't tell her what's going on... if they knew I tried to leave or if I say something this can get worst... )

*( i wouldn't even look at Sasuke only if it wasn't to bother him ... I wouldn't be the same same ... I would still laugh but I became more serious... why is it I always get hurt when I found someone to love ... Shiro said he loved me while in the months he was playing around with me ... but only used me and made me do anything he wanted for my bloody " love " saying he'll love me if I Did what he wanted... this is why is so hard for me to fall in love ...)

(I got up and I went to Uchiha's table) hey Uchiha let me grab your food... you see I'm tired and I don't want to walk to the food station (Matt said to Sasuke)

(I looked at him) I'm tired of you guys... (I whispered)

What did you just said? (Matt said angry)

(I don't know what got into me and I looked at him with anger and I threw him my food and then I ran to the bathroom to hide... what the fuck did I just do!)

*( we all walked to the bathroom) Stop hiding Sasuke... ( I said serious and angry )

You really don't know what you just did ... ( Shikamaru)

(I was on top of the toilet with the door locked, and covering my mouth... breathing fast- Sasuke)

You got me all dirty... (Matt said angry)

Choji don't let anyone get into the bathroom (kiba said and Choji went to the door to make sure no one gets inside)

*( I walked to the bathroom door he was in ) you better open this bloody door ... I don't want to pay for breaking it down...

(I stared crying covering my mouth and didn't say anything... maybe they will go away)

*Bloody hell ... I'll have to pay ... ( I kicked the door making it open) so here you are ... and yet you decided to ignore... ( I pulled him for his arm while pressing it and threw him to the floor and pulled his hair making him look at Matt ) look what you did ... did you really think that was the best option...?

I'm sorry...

You are sorry?! Awww sweetie... (Matt said angry and the rest stared laughing)

*You say you're bloody sorry... ( I kept pulling his hair ) now he's all dirty... so why don't you give you're clothes to him ... ( they all laughed when I said that )

What? (I said crying and I tried to look at him but he was pulling my hair)

*Don't look at me ... ( I pulled his hair to not make him look at me ) and like you heard ... ( they all started laughing) you should know I don't like to repeat myself... ( I whispered in his ear and kept pulling his hair )

Hurry Uchiha... (Matt said angry)

(I took off my shirt and give it to him)

*Are you stupid or something...? I said clothes! Meaning everything... ( they all started laughing)

(I stared crying even more) please Naruto... don't make me do this...

*For you I'm not Naruto anymore...

Hurry pice of shit! Give me your pants! (Matt screamed at me and I took the off and gave them to him... Naruto let my hair go but I felt Matt grabbing my hair again and drag me to the toilet...) you look thirsty Uchiha and hot... I think you need some water... (he said laughing)

*( I would be laying my back to the wall to let them do whatever they bloody want )

He looks really thirsty... you should definitely give him some water ( shikamaru said laughing)

(I put his face inside the toilet and he stared moving his hands trying to make me stop ) if you keep moving I won't let you go... (Matt said)

(I wasn't breathing my face was on the water toilet and I was trying to make him stop... I was feeling my breath go away and I pee myself... I pull my head out and he threw me to the floor ... I was trying to catch my breath)

I think you need to have a beautiful mark on your leg... (kiba said and they all laughed)

Naruto! Please don't let them hurt me! Help me! (I looked at Naruto still trying to breath properly)

*( I looked at him serious ) stop bloody screaming... you're going to make me have a headache... ( I think you could see in my face I didn't want this to keep happening but I felt so much anger to even stop it ...)

Hey Shikamaru do the honors to make his leg... (kiba said and hold Sasuke's arm and Matt hold the other one)

Nooo Shikamaru please! Don't do it ! Or I will tell him!

*( Shikamaru just looked at him ) you better not say anything or I'll cut you're tounge... ( he started walking close to him )

( I was just laying my back to the wall trying not to listen)

Shikamaru please don't! (He turned on a cigarette and stared smoking) Naruto! Shikamaru has feelings for you!

*( I got still and looked at Sasuke)

( shikamaru hit Sasukes mouth and started to burn his leg )

(I stared screaming and sobbing) please... stop... (he said in a weak voice)

*( Shikamaru took a knife out ) I told you I'll cut you're tongue ...

No please Shikamaru... (I was sobbing and I pee myself again for how scared I was... my body was shaking and the others were laughing except Naruto who was looking at us)

*That's enough... I got bored ... ( I walked out of the bathroom)

( I saw Naruto walking out of the bathroom and I went inside.. and saw the uchiha on the floor ) you should be glad he decided to stop this ... ( choji )

(I was sobbing and they stared walking out and kiba hit kick me hard to walked away)

Now you owe him... so you better be ready...for the moment when you have to pay... (Matt said and walked away)

*( I was sitting on the cafeteria waiting for the guys ... I really don't like doing this ... but I feel way to much anger to actually stop it ... )

Naruto hi... (Shiro) I'm collecting signs to add salads to our food section... should you like to sign?

(I walked into the cafeteria using Matt clothes and I saw Naruto talking with this guy... am I stupid for feeling jealous... Sasuke)

*Umm sure ... ( I was trying not to look at neither of them and just signed the paper , I really feel weird around him after that kiss ... oh god ...)

Thanks... dis you think about it? My offer?

*( oh no ... ) yeah I did think about it ... that would be nice ... ( I don't know why I'm feeling this strange feeling again... I'm so bloody stupid)

(I smiled) I'm glad... what about today after school?

*Sounds good ... ( I was feeling so stupid!)

Ok then... I'll meet you in our place... so we can walked together... (I was smiling)

*( we used to meet in this place that there was a beautiful tree ... that's just going to make me feel more stupid...) ok ... I need to go to the library and get something... ( I got up )

Can I go with you? (Shiro asked him)

*Umm sure why not ... ( I started acting nervous like I used to ... this isn't good ...)

Thanks(I smiled and we stared walking and I saw this guys that I saw the other day on the cabin looking at us)

(Why am I jealous... he doesn't deserve for me to feel this way...)

Sun, 11:33 AM

*( we started walking... I was feeling so nervous and I don't like it ... I don't like feeling this way ... we got to the library and I went to look for the book ... my heart was pumping really fast... I feel so stupid...)

(I was looking at him and smiling) you make me nervous... it's been a long time since I felt this way...

*( I got still and started blushing) well ... it's has been a long time ...

I been missing you... but been a coward... for facing down every time I saw you...

*( started blushing and I looked to the side ... he would always make me feel really nervous and shy ...)

Let me kiss your soft lips... (I got close to him)

*( no no no ! My heart started pumping really fast I was still looking to the side when he turned me around laying my back to the book shelves and started getting close to me ... I felt myself blushing a lot ... I was about to say something when I felt his lips on mine )

(I stared kissing him slowly and sweet)

*( I was trying to push him away but he kept kissing me I'm already hating myself because I started to respond so I his kiss and I didn't want to ... I don't like this feeling... I don't want to get hurt again... not again...)

(I place my hand on his cheek while I kept kissing him... remembering his soft and warm lips)

*( bloody hell ! This is how I felt for it last time ! I couldn't stop kissing him even if I wanted to it's like my body was just responding... I'm so bloody stupid! We kept kissing as he started to pull me closer to him by having his hand around my waist...?

(I pull away to not make him feel uncomfortable and I looked at him smiling) I miss you... and I love you...

*( I started blushing a lot and I just face down blushing... that's how I would act every time he would tell me he loved me ...I'm so bloody stupid...)

Am I making you feel bad? (I grabbed his jaw so I can look at his face)

*It's not that ... ( I said shy while blushing... I'm seriously hating myself right now ...)

So what is it...? You want me to leave?

*I... I just... feel shy around you ... ( I can't stop with the shy voice! I'm so stupid.!)

(I smiled and blushed) Naruto... if you give me a chance... one more chance... I promise I won't hurt you... I will love you every day...

*I... I really don't want to get hurt again... ( my eyes got full of tears)

I know... but I won't...

*( I looked at him wanting to know if what he said was true ...)

I swear... (I made eye contact)

*I...I don't know what to say ... ( I was still blushing)

You can't think about it...

*I will ... ( I started blushing a lot more )

I'll wait for you...

*( I kept blushing so much ... I'm so stupid right now that I even smiled )

Now I have to go... I have to keep collecting signatures... (I smiled to him) but I'll see you in our place after school... (I gave him a small kiss)

*( I blushed so much right now ... I saw him walk away ... for some stupid reason I had a smile on my face ... I hate myself...)

Naruto? I been looking for you... (kiba) was he bothering you?

*What ...? Umm no he wasn't bothering me ... ( I started looking for the book )

Are you sure?

*Yeah I'm sure ...

Mmmm (I looked at him)

*( I looked at him ) what happened...?

Are you talking to him again?

*No i mean maybe... ( i was getting nervous) I don't know ...

You don't know?

*(I found the book ) well I found the book ... we can go now ...and now I don't know ... ( I started walking feeling nervous)

Naruto are you clear about what he did to you?

*Yes I'm aware ...

So why are you talking to him again?

*I'm not sure ... I guess... I want to forget... ( don't tell me his getting mad )

Forget? About what?

*Forget about what happened before... ( don't start with the drama)

Fine... you can take care of yourself...

*( ugh! Oh god ) lets go with the guys ... ( I started walking)

(I keep walking with him and I saw Uchiha he looked at us and hide behind a wall... I don't know why... but I'm feeling bad for him...)

*( I saw sasuke and stopped walking) kiba you can go catch up with the guys ...

Ok... (I kept walking away)

(My heart was pumping fast... I hope they didn't see me...)

*( I walked to where Sasuke was ) you can calm down... I only came to talk... ( I said serious)

(My body was shaking and I just looked at him)

*Look ... I will make them stop from doing what they are doing I'll stop myself... because believe it or not I don't feel well doing this to you ... and in order for me to do that ... I need you to tell me every dream you have about my business... think of it as a win win ...

( I didn't say anything I jut kept looking at him... how could I fall in love with someone like him...)

*I'm really trying hard here ... ( I sighed) well now that I told you ... just don't worry for them from bothering you ... I'll take the bad comments... I'm only asking you to every time you have a dream just tell me ... ( I looked at him and you could see sadness in my face and started walking)

(He walked away and thinking about it... I don't have any other option... if I don't tell him they will keep doing same thing... and I don't want that... it's a win for him... but for me even tho they won't hurt me again... I lost everything that I thought it was good... I was feeling pain... and I'm tired of that feeling...)

*( I was breathing fast feeling a lot of pain in my chest and hit a locker really hard even made my knuckles get all purple and started walking rubbing my face )

(It was the end of the day and Shiro was waiting for Naruto in the same place where they used to meet )

*( I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I was walking to the place I used to meet up with Shiro I was facing down I was walking and saw him there ... I can't handle this feeling...)

You came... (Shiro said smiling)

*Mhmm ... ( I started blushing)

I'm glad you decided to came... we should go (I smiled)

*( we started walking, I was feeling really really nervous)

(We got to this place that we used to go and we order a tea and we were talking and laughing like if time hasn't pass... )

*( we were like nothing ever happened... I was feeling happy... but I'm not sure if I like the idea)

(We finished and I paid ) want to come to see a movie in my house?

*( I'm scared...) sure why not ...

Ok (I smiled and we walked to my house... I'm a lonely boy... my parents are never at home... we got there and we walked to my room like we used to and I stared taking the movies out) what do you want to see?

*( I'm really scared! ) suspense ...?

Sure... (I put the movie and I sat down on my bed next to him and I play the movie... )

*( i started having flashbacks of what happened here ... I feel like dying...)

(I looked at him) are you ok?

*( I looked at him ... no I feel like dying...) yeah I'm okay...

(I looked at him smiling and I decided to kiss him)

*( my heart started pumping really really fast ... I felt scared for getting hurt again... but for some stupid reason I decided to kiss him back )

(I kept kissing him and we took off our shirts and I stared giving him kisses all over his abdomen and neck)

*( I seriously don't know what I'm doing... it's so confusing and scary... what if he's recording this right now ... he was just giving me kisses on my neck making me blush a lot )

(I let my hand inside his pants grabbed his manhood and I stared moving my hand fast making him moan... I was the first on Naruto's life... and he was mine too...)

*( I can't stop thinking maybe he's recording this ! And my body it's just responding to what he does ... my own body was betraying me ... I was letting moans out and I didn't want to I felt... scared...)

(I passed some time moving my hand and kissing him until we took off all the rest of our clothes and I let my manhood inside him and I stared moving making him moan and I was as well)

*( I started letting moans out and he was too ... I wrapped my legs around his waist and without thinking started pulling him closer making both of us Moan even my back archer from the bed )

(I kept moving even faster grabbing his hips and pulling him to me we were both moaning between the kiss. I was feeling happy... I been missing him... and I don't care what he did to me... because I know I deserve it)

*( I was feeling weird again... that's how I felt when I thought I loved him this isn't good ... I still love Sasuke... and I can't love ... 2 persons I just can't ... we where both moaning between the kiss he kept pulling me to him making both of us moan louder with one hand I grabbed the blanket unconsciously...)

(He was moaning loud and I can see his face Full of pleasure... as I kept moving faster... how many time passes I don't know but we both finished and I gave him a kiss and walked to the bathroom)

*( I seriously don't know what I just did ... he even covered me with the blanket... I sat Down and grabbed my clothes to put my boxers and pants I was about to put my shirt when I saw a camera... I felt like dying... I started breathing fast wanting to cry so much I looked to the bathroom then walked to camera and checked it ... it wasn't working so I felt relief... I walked back to the bed ... I was think I'll give him a chance...)

(I got out of the bathroom and I looked at him and smiled) are you hungry?

*Only a bit ... ( I looked at him and blushed)

( time passes of us talking and laughing I told him I'll give him a chance he got really happy as we kept talking and talking and I finally needed to go home so I did I got to my house and went to bed smiling... i hope I didn't take the wrong choice...)

(Like 3 Months has pasa since they were making my life a hell... I remember that days every time I see my leg mark... one day Naruto came with this Shiro and they said they are dating... yeah like that the "love" he said he had me went away... and one day I woke up feeling different... now I'm serious I don't have more fear on me... and well... I still have feelings for him but I just talk to him when I need or when I have to tell him about some dream... even my mother says I'm not the same../ but I don't care... he broke my heart and made me of ice... I don't even smile anymore more... but him... he seems happy with this guy... we where on the cafeteria and I was reading... oh and again I have his permission to sit with them just like his ex but new boyfriend...)

*( we were sitting in the cafeteria laughing and joking around like always... I was having a party on my house and we were talking about what do to shite like that ... I haven't been the same person anymore... i have become fearless i show no fear for anyone or anything not even my grandfather I don't feel scared for anything not even the thought fits in my head ... my back ... it's almost all marked ... meaning I had some business all this time ...)

So is everyone coming to the party? (Matt asked)

I'm surly going (Shiro said)

*We are obviously going ... ( shikamaru and choji said at the same time )

( I kept eating my food just listening to them )

(I didn't say anything-Sasuke)

It's going to be awesome (kiba)

*It surely is ( shikamaru and choji said ) well I got to go talk to coach... ( I got up ) see you guys after school... ( I started walking)

(I got up and I followed Naruto I have some drawings for him) Naruto...

*( I turned around) yes ..?

I have some drawings to give to you...

*Oh... ok ... I'll take them right now ... to check on them ... ( I have way to many marks on my back since he is helping us to know who the guys are )

Ok... should I wait for you in some place?

*We can meet in the apartment where you paint... ( Sasuke has changed a lot in this months like a lot ... he turned like ice ...)

Ok... see you there.. (I stared walking away)

*See you there ... ( I started walking away )

( I can't believe it ... my back is almost like my grandfathers ... I sighed)

(The time pass and I was already in the apartment painting... he has keys so he can go inside in any moment now... now I have this spiral tattoo I haven't kill I'm more like the one who gives information...)

*( I got a new car now it's a black Lamborghini... I went to sasuke painting apartment I was wearing a shirt letting him see how my back is ... I have keys so I opened the door ... now I'm managing more then half of the business...)

You are here... (I said without looking at him)

*Yeah ... ( I walked inside and closed the door ... he's part of the gang now ... meaning I'm his boss...)

Well... (I cleaned my hands leaving my painting to the side) I have some new drawings... (I walked to the desk and yes he makes me nervous but I don't show it... I can't... I gave him the folder so he can see the drawings and some names on it that I dream about too..)

*( I took the folder and turned around looking at the drawings being really concentrated)

Also I have this money that I earned with your grandfather... and I want you to take it... (I place a envelope over the table with the money inside)

*No you can keep it ... ( I said looking at the drawings)

I don't want it... I'm paying you what you spend on this place...

*You don't need to pay me ... I wanted to give it yours a gift ... ( don't look at my back please )

I don't want any gift from you... (I looked at him and I saw his back and I felt in shock... that's a lot of new lines...)

*Well then give the money to someone else ... but I won't take it ... ( I was looking at the drawings) I know all of this persons ...

(I sighed) you at least can take the fucking money... after what you did to my fucking life...

*( I looked at him serious ) I won't take the bloody money... and don't bloody blame me ... ( I said serious and looked at the drawings again )

(I didn't do anything... he keeps believing I did... I got up and I turned him around to make him look at me) I will tell you all my fucking life! That is didn't do anything to you! Just give you my life and my love! But you are so fucking blind that you can't see it...

*( I was looking at him serious ) can't see what ... I can't bloody believe this ... ( I said serious and didn't look at him I turned to the drawings )

Tell me you don't love me

That everything you said... the fucking song... tell me everything was a lie... and I leave you alone... I will never say anything about this again!

*It wasn't a bloody lie ! I feel so stupid to actually still feeling that some of the feeling is still there ! But you can believe what you want ...

(I grabbed his face and I just kissed him)

*( I started trying to push him away , but I don't know why I just responded to his kiss )

(I kept kissing him and pulling him to me) I thought you were mine... (I said between the kiss)

*( I started blushing while we kept kissing very intense he was pulling me close to him making the kiss more intense)

I will make you forget about that stupid Shiro... let me to you be my first... (I kept saying between the kiss)

*( we started kissing in a very intense way I didn't knew what to say ... unconsciously I nodded my head while we kept kissing and he even grabbed my legs and put it on his waist...)

(I had a bed on this apartment sometimes when I feel bad I came here so my mother won't see me sad... so I took him to this room and I lay him on the bed while I kept kissing him to take off his shirt and mine too also put pants and boxers I was naked on top of him kissing him and he was Kissing me back... I grabbed his manhood and I stared moving my hand fast making him moan between the kiss)

*( I started breathing To moan between me he kiss I felt a lot of goosebumps all over my skin and I felt my back archer a little as with his free hand he was touching my leg and hip)

(I finally decided to get inside him at first it hurts and i groan but then I was feeling pleasure and I stared moaning with him as I stared to move faster)

*( I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him deeper as he both started moaning loud ) sa... Sasuke... ( I moaned his name without thinking and I blushed when I realized that I did he looked at me like if he likes me moaning his name ... his face was full of pleasure I kept using my legs to pull him deeper making my back archer from the bed )

(I blushed hearing him moan my name and I stared moving faster and he was moaning louder and tears on his eyes grabbing the blankets we were both full of pleasure... it was dark now I know it's been a few hours and we both finished with a loud moan as I pull out slowly making him give the last moan ... I looked at him and I kissed him)

*( I was blushing and kissed him back )

( I never thought I would do this with him ... and I have to admit... I felt more pleasure with Sasuke...)

(I kept looking at him when my phone ring and I took it to see the text)

"Have you seen Naruto? The party is about to start " -Sasuke's phone txt from kiba

Kiba said the party is about to start... (I looked at him)

*Omg ! I forgot about that ... ( I sat down when he got closer to me and close to my neck making me have goosebumps)

You and I ... we can be together again... (I whispered in his ear)

*( I started breathing a bit fast making me feel a lot of goosebumps... he would never do that before and for some reason I feel like I like it ... which may be really weird he bited my neck and I accidentally let a soft moan out ... oh god ...)

I'm not the same Naruto... this time I don't need protection... and I can give you lots of pleasure... (I whispered and bit his ear again)

*( goosebumps all over my skin! He's going to make me say things I don't want ! Omg ... he's seriously making me nervous) I ... need ... you again ... ( I said without thinking again... what ... did ... I ... just ... say ...! He's making me not me not think clearly!)

You do? (I looked at him with pleasure)

*( I blushed and nodded my head again without bloody thinking! What is wrong with me !)

Let me tell you something... (I kneel down and grabbed his manhood and I licked it) there is no going to be a next time if you don't choose me... (I put his manhood on my mouth and moved my head making him moan and then I got up and stared putting my clothes)

*( I feel so embarrassed! I got up and put my clothes while blushing so bad ! I was about to put my shirt and when I felt someone touching my back ...this isn't good ...)

You have change too...

*It's...not much really of a choice I have ... ( he really doesn't make me not think clear )

I know... your boyfriend might be thinking join other gang... I warn you(I whispered the last thing close to his ear)

*( I felt goosebumps) if he does that ... I'll have no other option than ... ( oh god !)

Talk to him then... because I have see it...

*You have to see it ...?

In my dreams...

*Oh... wait ... if he thinks of changing gangs... that means he is already talking about every plan we have ... if he is ... I have no other option than to ... kill him ...

Well talk to him...

*I might not be able to control myself... if he is actually the thinking that ... ( I was feeling angry)

It was just a dream... he might not do it...

*His been acting weird lately... I wouldn't be surprised if he does ...

You know him better... I don't want to know him... so it's your business...

*I'll try to talk to him calmly... ( I was feeling his breathing on my neck ...)

(I stared biting his neck) do whatever you want... for me is better if you kill him...

*I found him on my office last time ... ( I started feeling goosebumps all over my body )

Maybe gathering information... (I kept biting him and kissing his neck)

*I'll have to check the cameras... ( I was feeling so many goosebumps!)

You better do it tonight... while you are here he is checking you office...

*He better not be ...

You never know...

*I'll have to check it ... as soon as I get back ...

Well let's go then... before is to late...

*Ok... ( I finished putting my shirt on and walked to my new car ... and started driving)

(I got on my car now I have my own... and I drive to his house)

*( I got to my house and went with sasuke to the office)

(This guy was there and I just looked at him feeling pleasure that we catch him)

Naruto? (Shiro said)

*What are you doing here ?! ( I was getting angry )

( I'm going to have to kill him right now if he was gathering information... I walked to a book shelve and looked at him while getting my gun without him noticing I already had it behind me he didn't notice when I got it ...)

I was looking around... (he said)

(Sasuke closed the door and stood there so Shiro can't run)

*Looking around... in my desk ... where I have everything there ... ( I said angry)

I was looking for some papers...

*What papers ... let me see what you have in you're hands ...

(It was a paper about the last business Naruto made) ok... (I gave it to him)

*( I took the paper) why do you have this ...

They have my mom...

*You're mom ...

They told me if you do something they would kill me and her...

*How did they tell you ...

They went to my house...

*And you didn't say anything...

And why were you looking at those papers...?

They told if I say something and they know they would kill her...

They want that information for some unknown reason

*Who are they ...

Yong gang...

Naruto don't kill me... I was just trying to get my mom back... (Shiro said nervous)

*That's why you were getting things behind my back ...

I'm sorry...

*You're sorry... you better tell me what information is the one they are after ...

They... want to kill you...

*( I started laughing) they seriously think they can kill me ...? That's pathetic... how many are they ...

I haven't see them../ but I can go to their place and find out...

*I have better ways to know ... they seriously are making this whole big drama because I caught one of their men in my property...

Are you going to let me live...

*( I started to rub my head with the gun ) how do I know you haven't give any information away ... ( Sasuke had a satisfying face right now for some reason...)

I haven't ... (I was so nervous)

(I hope he kills him... -Sasuke)

*How can I be so sure ... ( I said serious and walked to my computer to check the cameras ) oh look at this ! You're walking away with a lot of information about my business... ( I still had my silver gun in my hand )

Naruto try to understand... they have my mom...

*Could of at least say something! Do you have any idea the kind of information you were giving!

I couldn't say anything or they would kill her!

*Like if they would ever know you say something!

I was scared for her life and mine

*They would never know you say something! And yet you just decided to give the most important information!

Try to understand me!

*I would've understand if you had said something! For supposedly being scared ! ( Sasuke was just look at us like if he wants me to kill him )

Naruto... please try to understand me... I beg you... for the love I have you...

*You technically betrayed the whole business!

The whole bloody business!

I'm sorry! (I stared crying)

*( I sighed being frustrated) bloody hell ...

Naruto please... I'm sorry... I was scared...

*If you would really that scared of oh could've asked for help !

How? I was thinking they would kill my mom and also myself!

*And you seriously thought it was you're best option! Omg ! You know what I have to do !

(I face down crying) just promise... you will rescue her... and you won't leave her alone... I have this bank account... the information is on my locker... (I kneel down) do it fast...

*( I pointed my gun at him feeling so angry) you'll fix this problem ! You are going to tell me what was the exact information you gave them ! And what they will do with it !

Naruto... I just gave them information about the past 3 business... that's all they asked for... I don't know what are they planning to do with it...

*Bloody hell ! You knew those were important!thats bloody it ! You could've done it yourself! ( I shot next to him ) when I get back you're seriously going to hear from me ! ( I started waking out of the office to go where my guns where )

(I was crying I know he might be kill me when he gets back)

You stupid fool... (Sasuke said and he got out of the office not before taking out Shiro)

*( I got out to the living room with a bag on my hand ) bloody hell ! I can't bloody believe this !

Where you going Naruto? (Matt)

*Shiro bloody risked everything! Our whole bloody business! I have to go and take care of his bloody mistake ! ( I was really angry)

You want me to kill him... (Matt said)

*I'll have my mind all clear when I come back ... now I have to go and after that I have to get my back all marked ! Bloody hell ! Bloody bastard they don't know who the bloody their messing with ! ( I was feeling really really angry )

Let me go with you then or take kiba

*Matt lets go ... ( I started walking out to my car )

Ok... (I walked out with Naruto)

(I don't know why but before I was scared of him now I kind I like it when he is angry- Sasuke)

*( I got in the car waiting for Matt , when he got inside I started driving really fast )

Sasuke do you know what happened...? ( Shikamaru)

Shiro betrayed the business...

*What ! How ?! ( shikamaru)

He gave information

*Information! To who ! Does he have any idea in what he got us into !? ( shikamaru)

To yong gang... but I'm sure Naruto will fix his mess

*Well he is ... but he is going to come with more than one bullet on his body ... they are always after his business... trying to take him down... because he's becoming as powerful as his grandfather...

Well... it's business...

*If he gets mad more pissed off his going to torture him to death ...

Huh? I was distracted what did you said?

*That If Naruto comes back more pissed off his going to torture him to death ...

Who? Shiro?

*Who else ...

But he is his boyfriend...

*Like you said it's business... or he's going to tell someone to kill him ...

Surly he can be heartless

*You don't have idea of what can happen if that information gets into the into the wrong hands ...

Let's just wait to see what happened...

(We got to the place and we kill almost everyone we got the papers and we get back to the house... but Naruto was angry about what he founds out about Shiro...)

*( I got back to the house and got out of the car and went inside the house I had blood on my hands I was breathing really really fast )

Everything went fine? (Kiba asked)

*We killed everyone... ( I started breathing even faster ) he was part of the other gang ... planning with them how to kill me ( i said really angry )

What? Shiro? (Kiba said in shock)

(I dream about it I'm not surprised- Sasuke)

*( I started laughing angry ) I swear I'm trying to calm the bloody hell down ...

Maybe he has a strong reason? (Choji said)

*Like what ... ( I looked at choji, I felt like I was being possessed)

Well ask him... (Matt said)

*( I sighed being so angry ) fine ... ( I started walking still with the guns on my hands )

(I was crying I know this is my end... but I couldn't do anything... -Shiro)

*Shiro ... ( I said angry) you better have a good explanation... for you to be in the other gang and plan with them how to kill me...

(I face down) first... don't forget I love you... and second I didn't have any option... like you I was born in this life... and I couldn't take any opinions...

*( I started breathing fast ) you better get out of this house this instant...

I'm sorry... (I said crying and I stared walking out)

*( I looked to the side feeling angry and betrayed... he got out of the house and I walked downstairs to get a glass of whiskey and started smoking at the same time feeling really angry)

Naruto ... we have to add the lines ... right kiba ..? ( Shikamaru)

You don't have to do it now... but it's better now... before we forget the count of how many they were... Choji is doing Matt ones

*How much Naruto... ( shikamaru)

( I sighed ) more than 50... ( I kept drinking and smoking)

Like 100? (Kiba)

*85 ... ( I felt so angry) Matt got 30 ...

Ok... let's do it... (kiba said)

(I got down and I saw they were making the lines to Naruto and Matt... this is a hard business... I'm lucky I haven't kill anybody)

*( i kept drinking and smoking, they were done with Matts they are still doing mine ...)

(Kiba and Shikamaru were doing Naruto's lines... they finished and sat down... I was looking at him)

*( I felt so angry but really angry and betrayed...)

I'm sorry for your ex... (Matt said)

*Doesn't matter... ( bloody hell ...I was acting serious)

Ok... (Matt said and he noticed Sasuke was looking at Naruto)

*( bloody hell ... I feel betrayed again... )

Why did he did it? (Kiba asked)

*Supposedly didn't have an option...

Why?

*He was in that life ... ( I got up ) I don't want to talk about it... I just want to forget... ( I walked to my room )

(They all stared talking and without them noticing I walked to Naruto's room and I closed the door) you at going to be ok... (Sasuke)

*( I was still drinking) I guess I will ...

You love him?

*I wouldn't be sure ... I mean ... I thought I did ... but then again... I don't know what happened...

(I walked to him he was sitting on this chair and I sat over his legs and I stared kissing him)

*( I had my glass of whiskey in my hand I was actually pretty shocked... I started to respond to his kiss ...)

(I kept kissing him and he let go his glass of whiskey to place his hand on my neck... we didn't mind we just make the kiss intense)

*( the kiss just started to get more intense as I had my hand on the back of his neck to keep kissing him I felt his hand inside my shirt touching my chest and abdomen... for some reason he started touching my hips ...)

(I took off his shit and I stared kissing his neck and biting him... slowly I made my way to his abdomen making soft bites on him)

*( I started to breathe a little bit fast as I felt he was making soft bites on my abdomen to then start touching my legs )

(I pull down his pants and grabbed his manhood and licked to stared moving my hand fast while I looked at him while he moan)

*( I started to let moans out of my mouth and then I noticed he was looking at me making eyes contact... it would look like if he likes to hear me ... I just started feeling a bit nervous...)

(I licked his manhood again making him moan and I put it on my mouth and I stared moving my head fast using my tongue to give him more pleasure)

*( I started to moan I really didn't expect that ... I looked up to the ceiling while moaning... when I decided to look at him he just winked his eye at me ... I couldn't help not moan because of what he was doing)

(I kept moving my head until I felt he was about to come and I got him to his bed and push him to lay down... he looked at me breathing fast and I took off my pants and let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast)

*( I started to moan again I used my legs to pull him deeper making my back archer from the bed and I started to grab the blankets when he kept grabbing my hips and moving me to him he got close to me and licked to my neck and up ... I couldn't stop moaning as I kept using my legs to make him go deeper and I started breathing fast )

(I covered his mouth so no one can hear him as he let out a scream of pleasure. While I was going deeper and moving fast he finished but I kept moving harder and fast and he was still moaning loud even tho I was covering his mouth until I finished and I pull out slowly making him moan one last time and I sat next to him catching my breath... )

*( I was trying to catch my breath I was breathing fast and he was sitting next to me while having his hand on my leg and pressing it ...)

You are mine now Naruto... I won't let you go... not again...

*( wait what ...) what ... do you ... mean yours ...? ( I said breathing fast )

That you are mine in a sexually way... (I looked at him) I have feelings for you... but thanks to that now I feel like ice... so you have to win my love back... if you want it... in that time I will make you love every time I like and please...

*( what... oh god ! What ! ... I'm his in that way ... I looked at him I was still breathing fast I didn't know what to say... he just got close to me and started kissing me ... so I started kissing him back )

I know you like it... you don't even say no... (I pull away and put my clothes on)

*( I started blushing really badly and started putting my clothes on ... I don't know what to feel right now ... I feel like when I told him yes ...well nodded my head ... it's like if I gave him permission to fuck me any time he wants and please...)

You better be alert because in any moment I can desire you again... (I looked at him and I kissed him)

*( I blushed ... and well it's not like I have much option... so I kissed him back ... I don't think he can mean at any time...he even put my head up to look at him ...I feel so speechless...)

Right now I just desire you... some day I may love you again...

*( I felt bad when he said that ... knowing I still feel love for him ... ) I ... understand... if you don't love me ...

Is not like you do... you change me like nothing for your ex... even tho I was saying the truth that day... if you are smart like you said you should know just by looking at my eyes I'm not lying... and don't feel bad... you were the one that gave me permission to be with you any time I please...

*( but that's just using me ... ) I... I understand... ( I really don't ... but I have to say I do ...)

Ok... now that things are clear I have to go and eat something... don't be a stranger in your party...

*Ok... ( I feel like he was like ordering me around like I was some type of doll of his )

(I walked out of his room to grab some food)

*( I walked out of my room and went to talk to some of the people that were there ... I don't know what to feel now ...)

Are you ok brother?

*( I looked at Matt ) yes I'm okay...

Don't lie

*( I turned around to look at him better and saw Sasuke looking at me ) I swear I'm not lying... just a bit tired ...

I hate when you lie to me... it's ok then... whatever

*Well ugh! Fine ... come here... ( I grab his wrist and pulling him to the garden I have to make something up ) I found out there might be planning to attack us ...

Who?

Sasuke?

You think I'm blind

*What ? What are you talking about...?

Let's play fool

*What ...

I have seen how you look at him and how he looks at you... I thought you trusted me...

*I do trust you ... it's just that ... ( I whispered everything in his ear he looked at me shocked and I told him not to tell anyone) there don't say anything... ( I whispered)

Are you going to let him? Used you as a toy?

*It's not like I have an option... ( I whispered) you can't tell anyone about this ... ( i kept whispering)

I won't tell... and why you don't have an option?

*I mean I don't know ...( I whispered)

You love him?

*I... I... I'm stupid okay... ( I whispered)

Or he is...

*He said ... he only desires me now ... that maybe he'll love me again some day ... ( I whispered in his ear )

Oh... well then yes you are the stupid here

*That helps a lot ! ( I whispered) what about if next time I say no ... ( I whispered)

You can say that... I mean you are all serious for business and you can control him on sex? Why is he that good?

*Matt ! Really! ( I whispered )

What! I'm curious! (I whispered)

*Well then stay being curious! ( I whispered) I'm going to go drink something... ( I walked to the house then kitchen)

(I follow him to whisper on his ear) that means yes... he is an animal(Matt laughed and walked away)

*" pervert " ( I said in French and you could hear him laughing)

Having fun... (Sasuke said he was behind him)

*( I got still ) yeah ... I guess ... ( I was so nervous right now !)

Enjoy then... because in a moment I will ask you to come with me... (I whispered on his ear and walked away)

*( I got even more still and shocked... this isn't good ... maybe I should try to hide ...)

(I was walking around the house making sure that no one gets in places they don't have to when I saw Naruto walking and I took his hand and drag him to this closet and I closed the door ... it's hard to see each other but I know is him)

*( oh no... noo! Not again ! This isn't good ... I was laying my back to the wall trying to be a bit away from him )

(I stared kissing his neck and making soft bites)

*( I started getting really nervous! ) Sa... Sasuke... I don't think it's the time ... ( I'm really nervous!)

I didn't ask for your opinion... did I?

*N...no ... ( I face to the side a bit )

You don't want to do anything... ok... I give you a few day to come looking for me... to fuck you hard... m(I whispered on his ear and then I go out of the closet but before that I grabbed his manhood and I press it making him moan)

*( I was breathing fast ... he really did change ... a lot ... like a lot ... I got out of the closet and went to my room I noticed he saw me but I tried to ignore that and enter my room going to the closet and change clothes... he made me spill my drink on my shirt ...)

(I just looked at him... I give him a few days to come and look for me... -Sasuke)

*( I'm not going to look for him I'm not ! , I got out of my room walking downstairs and went to the garden)

(I saw Naruto walking to the garden... i just looked at him while drinking)

*( I was just talking and when i go back inside I noticed I have a new stalker... I went to the kitchen to grab something to drink and eat )

(I just looked at him with desire and he looked at me "you will look for me" I said moving my lips he looked at me serious and he said "no" but I know he will... so I walked away and went to my house)

*( it's already been a week and I haven't look for him like he said I would ... but I have to admit I feel the need for that ... ugh ! I'm so bloody stupid... he's been spending all my this week teasing me and teasing me he's obviously doing it with the purpose of me saying yes ... I'm headed to the apartment I gave him ... yes it could be count as looking for him ... but I'll act like I'm only looking for more drawings... I'm probably taking the wrong choice ... )

(I was in my apartment drawing i was juts in boxers when I heard the door opening and closing... I was in my room... I'll just wait to see if it's him or I heard bad...)

*( I'm taking the wrong choice here what in the bloody hell is wrong with me ! ) Sasuke, I came to see if you have more drawings... ( and came looking for discreetly ... I'm so stupid...)

(Yeah sure...) Oh hi Naruto... come up here... I have 2 more...

*( I walk up with to were he was ... oh no ... can't he wear clothes! ) only 2 ... well that will have to do ... ( I was acting really really normal)

Well it's two or nothing... (I looked at him)

*Can I see them ... ( don't look at me that way !)

(Smirk on my face) sure... (I got up and walked to my other desk passing next to him and touching his hand)

*( stop bloody teasing! I know his intentions! This was a bloody bad idea ... I lay my back to the wall his only clean wall ...)

(I grabbed the drawings and gave them to him)

*( I looked at him then the drawings and took them to start looking at them ... then I noticed he was looking at me ... in a very very teasing way ...)

(I got close to him... ) what do you think? Know any names?

*( don't get to close ! ) well actually... I only know one of the names ... the other one I've seen ... but doesn't work. For me ... ( He's really close I feel like if I moved my head to see him our faces are going to be a few less then inches away ...)

Mmm... well I have seen some faces on my dream that can help you... I have see them in school... (I looked at him)

*In school ...? ( I bloody hate myself... I bloody looked at him without him thinking it was a bad choice...)

Mhm... (I place my hand on his cheek) I knew you will come...(I whispered)

*( I felt my cheeks started burning... bloody hell ! ) for drawings... ( I was trying to ignore that I started blushing he's making me feel nervous!)

Mhm... drawings... (I stared getting close to his lips slowly)

*( bloody hell ! I had my back to the wall and his hands were on the wall for me not to go ... I was about to try to get out when I felt he was kissing me ... I started bloody blushing at first I did try to push him away , but then I just responded)

(I kept kissing him and then I pull away) you can go if you want... or just admit you desire me too...

*( my eyes were wide open and i started blushing I was really nervous! ) I...I ...I desire you ... ( I said without bloody thinking again it's like he makes me say things without thinking I'm not thinking clear! When I noticed I said that I looked down feeling a little embarrassed...)

(I grabbed his hand and i push him to my bed and I got on top of him taking off his shirt and stared kissing him while touching his chest and abdomen)

*( what did I just do ... what did I just do ! His not even gentle ... he just pushes me to the bed ... I'm not sure if I can really love someone who only wants sex when they see me ... I started to respond to his kiss placing my hand on back of his neck )

(I kept kissing him and then his neck letting my manhood inside him and stared moving fast he was moaning and screaming on pleasure... even tears on his eyes... it's been like 3 hours and we finally finished and I sat next to him catching my breath...)

*( I was trying to catch my breath while he was sitting next to me and touching my leg while pressing it ... I'm not sure if I took the wrong decision... I probably did ...)

Well... you can go now... I already I'm satisfied... I'll call you when I need you again... (I got up and put my boxers on)

*( I felt like crying so bad ... I got up and put my clothes on while facing down feeling like if I had a rock on my chest because of how bad I wanted to cry I grabbed the drawings and he just turned me around)

(I was feeling bad for what I was doing... I do love him... I'm just making feel pain for what he did to me... and how he changed my life that day when he decided to let them torture me... I beg him for help... I trusted him... he was everything and he destroyed me... ) drive carefully...

*Mhmm...( I got out of the room... this was such a bad idea ... I probably deserve this ... I got out of the apartment going to my car and started driving home , I got there and just went to my room slamming the door )

Naruto? (Matt opened the door) are you ok?

*( I was drinking) I just had a bad day with the business... ( I told him I was going to the business place before going out )

What happened? I thought the dreams of Sasuke were helping...

*( it's actually his fault well mine I'm feeling this way ...) apparently there some people hat don't work for me but still are trying to get the air hands on the product... ( that's the obvious part )

Oh ok... is just that it?

*Yeah jus that ... I need to look for more information... ( bloody hell I feel like crying so much !)

(I looked at him knowing he was lying...) oh ok... I'll go then...

*Ok ... ( he got out of the room and immediately the tears started getting out I walked to the bathroom and took a shower then got out just to sit on bed with my towel on )

(I was now in my house and my mother got into my room to get the dirty clothes) mother can I ask something...

*Sure what is it ...? ( she asked )

Is it ok... to take revenge for something that you felt bad... knowing you are hurting this person that you actually love... by the way... is a question a friend did to me but I couldn't answer to him...

*Well ... I wouldn't be sure how to answer that ... if that person really did hurted you're friend ... i wouldn't be sure if it's the best thing to answer... but sometimes doing that makes the person feel better... I'm not sure ... ( she finished getting all his dirty clothes) I'll be at the laundry if you need anything... ( she walked out )

(I just face to the ceiling... I feel bad but at same time... he deserves it... )

*( I had my pants on and just walked to the balcony and put my headphones on and listened to some music )

(Am I doing wrong? ... I'm not even sure of what am doing... he thinks I don't love him... that I'm using him... I think I'll keep it that way for a while... ones he told me I'm his weakness... and if it is like that... I'll take my revenge... for a couple of months...)

*( I was just looking at the night sky ... thinking how stupid I am ... ugh... I sighed )

(I fell asleep thinking... in what I'm doing...)

*( I walked to bed and fell asleep...)

( next morning I woke up and got ready for the day I walked to the the shooting practice place ... and just started practicing I knew any second now everyone can show up ... we always meet here on Saturdays )

(It was Saturday and we always get together to talk about business or just spend time I got to the shooting place and I saw Naruto) morning Naruto...

*( I got still and kept shooting) Morning... ( I stopped and looked at him )

(He's been crying...) how is business doing...? (I sat down looking at him)

*Same always... ( i sighed ) I actually have a meeting tomorrow with my grandfather and other people... that I've just became their bosses... ( I turned around and started checking out the different guns )

I see... (I got up and walked to him to kiss him)

*( I felt like crying for some reason and just kissed him back ... even tho he might be only using me ... I... I love him ... and that makes me act so vulnerable around him ... like I said before he's my weakness...)

(I kept kissing and I took of his shirt and turned him around pulling down his pants grabbed his manhood and I stared moving my hand fast while I kiss his neck and back)

*( I started to let moans out I felt ... I don't know ... I tried moving his hand away but he took it the wrong way and putting my hand inside his pants... it's not like I have more options do i... I started moving my hand inside his pants making him start moaning)

(I moved his hand again to pull my pants down and I let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast making him moan louder while I was moving also my hand to make him feel more pleasure)

*( I started to let moans out grabbing the table that was there and he put his hands on top of mine while we were both letting moans out ... I felt like crying because I know that he's just going to tell me to go away that he'll call when he needs me again... )

(I kept moving fast until we both finished and I pull my pants up and I looked at him he wasn't moving... he might be feeling like crying... and I feel bad for it... but he has to pay... ) pull your pants up before anyone get here... (I said and I sat down in a chair... the guys will be here in any moment)

*( I pull my pants up feeling like shite I took a deep breath trying not to cry I heard them coming and I just grabbed a gun and started shooting at the target letting my pain out )

(I signed feeling bad... but this is nothing compared of what he did to me...)

Hey Naruto! (Kiba) how are you..? Sasuke...

*I'm fine ... ( I was feeling a lot of pain I stopped shooting to get another one and even at a point, to put the gun on my forehead to then shoot at the target... I stopped because I was feeling like crying like never I started walking out of there trying to get some air ..)

Naruto was wrong? (Matt said who looked at what he did before)

*( I started breathing fast ) I'm just so bloody stressed...

Naruto stop lying! What is wrong with you?

*I can't bloody take this life anymore ( I had a gun in my hand )

What are you talking about ?

*( I started laughing nervously while crying) I just can't ... ( I moved the gun almost pointing at my head ) maybe things will be better this way ... I never asked to be in this life ...

Naruto put that down... what is going on? You can talk to me...

*( I started laughing and crying really bad and put the gun down to start walking to my car ... I saw when they all got out of the shooting place but I didn't care I just go in my car and drived away )

(Fuck... I think I'm doing wrong... I'll talk to him... I'll wait for him in his room... -Sasuke)

*( I got back home ... I felt okay now ... I don't give a bloody damn about anything... I walked to my room not noticing there was someone there and went to the bathroom leaving the door open and took off my clothes...)

Naruto... we need to talk...

*( I gave a big jump and covered myself with the towel, my heart was pumping really fast I even started breathing a bit fast )

Sia ... ( the grandfather said opening the room door ) Sia ... we need to talk about something really really important... be in my office in 5 ... ( the grandfather said and got out of the room )

( I walked to my closet and put some pants on being shirtless)

I'll need to talk to you... I'll be here... waiting... (Sasuke said)

*Ok... ( I started walking downstairs and got into my grandfathers office) grandfather what happened...?

I need you promise you will make the job that I'm about to give you

*( that's weird ...) promise...

Naruto I'm to old... I can't keep doing what I'm doing... I'm getting slower...

*What are you trying to say ...?

(He took out his gun and put it in the table)

*( i looked at the gun than him ...)

You must kill me...

*( I felt my heart stopped) what ...? ( I started breathing fast )

I'm sorry I'm asking you this... but you are the only who can do it... I can ask Matt this... he would be crying by now...

*( I'm the one who wants to cry ! ) what is going to happen...

You are going to get all the business... i know you can do it I thrust you...

*( he put the gun in my hand , I was breathing fast...)

You are my best option...

You don't have to clean up... someone is already here waiting for you to do it...

*I'm sorry... ( I said almost crying my eyes where full of tears ... I pointed the gun at him ... )

I love you... grandson... and tell Matt that I love him too... there is a letters for you... with some information... someone will be here tomorrow and give it to you and your brother...

*( tears started to get out of my eyes ) Thank you for takin care of me ... you were like a father to me ... I love grandpa... ( he just gave me a smile ) ahh! ( I screamed crying when I shot him on the forehead to make it fast and his blood just slapter on me and I felt like dying while I was crying really really bad )

(This man got into the room and took out Naruto of the office)

*( I had his blood on me ... while holding his gun... it was gold ... I went to my room crying having his gun on my hand when I was outside my room door I fell to the floor crying...)

(I heard Naruto crying and I opened the door of his room and I saw him there with blood and crying) Naruto... (I kneel down to hug him)

*( I started crying even more when he hugged me ... I felt myself growing weaker and weaker... as I started sobbing feeling a lot of pain )

( I started breathing fast while sobbing and just hide my face on his neck while sobbing)

Naruto what happened?

*He ... he made me ... kill him ... ( I whispered sobbing)

What? Who?

*My... grandfather... ( I kept whispering while sobbing)

I'm so sorry...

*( I started sobbing even more ... I can't live like this ... I placed the gun on my head ... I can't ... Matt will hate me ... everyone would ...I hate myself already... )

Naruto... (I took the gun and put it aside) I'm so sorry...

*I killed him... he made me ... ( I started sobbing even worse...) I... have his blood all over me ...

I'm so sorry... (I don't have anything to tell him... nothing cant help him to feel better)

*( I started laughing while sobbing) he made me ... he made me kill him ... having his blood all over me ... ( I got up grabbing the gun pointing at my head ... while sobbing and laughing)

(Oh god this really affected him)

*( I kept having the gun on my head ... when I shot the gun it didn't have any bullets ) looks like he only put one ... ( I said laughing and sobbing)

Naruto... (I looked at him in shock) what are you doing?

*( I started laughing and sobbing) what am I doing... about to look for a bullet ... ( I said laughing and sobbing)

(I felt my heart stopping and I stared following him he was going to his office... Matt is not here I don't have help) Naruto stop... you feel bad... but I'll pass

*( I was in my office looking for a bloody bullet ) where in the bloody hell are they ... ( I said laughing and sobbing I went to the book shelves and look in a secret box there at found a bullet ... I started running to my room and closed the door with lock ... while laughing and sobbing really bad )

(I ran to his room and he locked it I stared knocking) Naruto please don't do it! Naruto!

*I killed him ... I killed him ... ( i kept repeating it over and over while laughing and sobbing I put the bullet in the gun ...and started sobbing really bad sometimes laughing...)

Naruto! Listen to me don't do it... open the door...

*Why would I open ... ( I said sobbing and laughing and you could hear that I was getting the gun ready to shoot)

I love you... I'm sorry I made you thought that I don't... I do... please don't do anything stupid...

*( I started sobbing even worse ) don't lie to me ! Don't lie ... ( I said sobbing) no one would ever love a person like ... ( I said sobbing really bad )

Naruto... believe me! I was trying to make you feel bad... for what you did to me when I have always tell you how I feel! I was feeling bad and stupid for loving you even tho you let them torture me and even you did! But I never stopped loving you! Please let me in... (I was getting worried)

*( you could hear me sobbing even worse then before and shoot the gun leaving the room in silence)

(I felt my heart stopping and I even feel dizzy... my body stared shaking I couldn't move or speak... this is part my fault...)

*( I opened the door while tears where getting out of my eyes like nonstop... ) Do ... you really... love me ...? ( I asked feeling dead )

(I just hugged him... I thought he killed himself ...) you fucking scared me...

*( I was there without moving feeling dead ) I feel ... dead ... ( like nothing inside me ...)

I know you are hurt... and I'm sorry... but I do love you and Matt does too... don't ever try to hurt you again...

*( tears where getting out of my eyes... I just fell to the floor covering my face and crying)

(I kneel down to hug him)

What happened here? (Matt said... he just get home)

*( I couldn't even respond of how bad I was crying... I left a bullet whole in my wall ...)

Matt let him calm down... he has to tell you something... (Sasuke )

Is the grandpa ok? (I looked at Naruto he can't be crying like this for nothing)

*( I started crying even more ) he'll hate me ... ( I whispered in Sasuke ear then hid my face on his neck )

Don't tell him you did it... just tell him he pass away... (I whispered in his ear)

*( I started crying even more ) I can't ... say it ... ( I whispered in his ear then started crying even more )

Matt... your grandfather pass away...(I said for Naruto)

What? He told me he has heart problems but I never thought it was that bad! (He said and stared crying)

*( hearing him cry made me want to kill my self... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...)

(I ran to Naruto and Sasuke moved and I hugged him... I know I wasn't his proudest grandson but I loved him...)

*( I hugged Matt back while I was crying really bad ... I forgot I had my grandfathers blood on me ...I started touching his hair like when we were little and he was laying his head on my chest while crying)

This is not fair... now we are alone...

*It's okay ... we aren't alone ... I won't leave you alone ... ok ( I said crying trying to calm down)

Let's leave this live Naruto... let's go live in other place... please!

*I'll buy us another place... ( I was really trying to calm down as I had my other hand on my hand )

Noo let's go! Let's go away... let's leave this life

*Matt ... you are the only one who can leave this life ... I'm forced to keep living like this ... ( I said crying) or else they are going to kill us ...

Please Naruto! Do something let's forget about this life I know you can call some contacts and make this over... (he said crying )

(I was just looking at them)

*That was when I wasn't managing everything... I'm sorry... I'm forced to live this ... ( I said crying and my eyes were starting to close on their own)

Noooo (I push him) you want this Life!

*( when he pushed me I hit my head ) I don't want it ... I hate as much as you do ... ( I started feeling dizzy)

Don't lie! You are so selfish! I don't want this life! And I'm begging you to come with me!

*I'm not being selfish! I don't want them to kill you ! For what other reason do you think I never leave! Because they told me if I ever leave you are going to be The first one their going after !

Let's change names! Naruto please! Let's go together

*I'll do anything I have in my power...

Really? (I said crying)

*Yes really... I promise I'll try to get us out of this life ...

Omg thanks... (I hugged him again) thanks Naruto... I don't want this life...

*( I just hugged him back )

You will see how happy are we going to be when he can go away... we can bring our friends and families too... so we won't be alone... (he said crying)

(I just signed and looked to other side)

*( I was feeling really dizzy I grabbed my head ...)

Why you have blood over you? (I looked at him in shock)

*( I got still I didn't know what to tell him ... he was looking at me in shock and then turning to a mad one )

You did it... didn't you?

*I...I... ( I started breathing fast )

You wanted his place... (he got up and walked a few steps backwards) you did it... to take his place and business!

*( I got up ) Matt I would never do that ...( I started walking towards him ) please don't think that ...

(I stared walking backwards) you are a monster who wanted his place and power !

*No Matt ... he ... he asked me ... to do it ... please believe me ...

Why would he want to leave us alone!

*He told me he was getting old and slow on the business... I never wanted to do it ! ( the last thing I said crying) I didn't want to ! He made me ... I swear I didn't want to ...

(Matt just fainted )

*Matt ! ( I ran to him and took him to his bed )

It was a shocker for him... are you really going to try to get out of business? (Sasuke asked)

*They are going to kill me when I tell them I want to get out ...

So why did you make him believe you are going to do something ?

*Because at least he'll be free ...

He want you to go with him Naruto

*I can't ... and he can't understand that ... since the moment my grandfather died ... the business automatically passed on to me ... ( I face down)

Don't you have someone relative to pass the business?

*No ... and I have to die ... to pass it on...

What if ... we look for someone and we fake your dead?

*We would need to do the same thing to Matt ...

Well... we can plan something

My mother has a sister in Australia... we can go live there...

*I have to plan the things ... it has to be something that doesn't leave any body's there ...

What do you mean?

*You only need to think... if we fake our deaths they are obviously going to look for bodies... so we need something to say that when the " accident " happened... it has to be something that doesn't leave bodies so they won't know we are alive ...

Fire...

If you burn the house down... they can't be bodies

*That sounds good ... I have to make some calls ...

Ok... I'll help you in everything you need...

*Thanks... ( we walked to my office and I started making some calls while planning at the same time everything)

(I was looking at him... if he gets out we all get to get out... and that's good for all)

*( I was still planning the things while being on the phone ... I just sighed and hang up)

What happened?

*They said I need to go to tomorrow's meeting...

Well maybe they just want to talk in person...

*Yeah...

(I heard crying... I knew it was Matt who woke up)

*He must hate me ...( I face down )

He doesn't... for him it's just a shocker right now...

*I killed him... I didn't want to ...

I know that... you didn't have any other option

*But he doesn't think that ...

Give him time Naruto... (I got up from the chair and walked to him to hug him)

*( I felt in shock when he hugged me ... my eyes got full of tears and hugged him back )

You thought I was about to have sex with you?

*( I laughed nervously) I don't know ...

I won't... and I'm sorry I made you think I was using you

*I'm sorry for what I did before... I'm really sorry...

I tried not to think about it... (until I got naked and I see my legs with cigarette marks)

*I'm really sorry... ( I face down)

I won't tell you it's ok... because it's not... but I'm working in forgiving you...

*And I understand that ... ( I looked at him )

But I love you...

*( I blushed) I really don't deserve it ...

I don't care... I just do...

*I... never really stopped... feeling love for you ...

So why did you dated Shiro?

*I don't know ... it was just ... I guess I was confused...

Did you had sex with him?

*Why...?

I'm curious... you don't have to tell me... but I'm having my guess...

*Ok...

You see you said it all...

*( I laughed nervously)

Who was the best? Who did you like it more to be with?

*( I got still and started blushing) wh...what...?

Ok ok... it was just a question...

*Oh... ( I laughed nervously and tried to get up but he sat me back down)

I have to tell you something... I had sex...

*With who ...?

Someone from school...

*Oh ok...( I wonder who it is ...) with who ...?

Why do you want to know?

*Curiosity...

Oh...

*So ... with who ...?

You are really curious here... ( I'm still seen him)

*I just want to know ...

Neji...

*( I started coughing and choking... ) M...my... omg ! ( I said shocked and kept coughing and went to the kitchen and started drinking water )

(I followed him) your what?

*( I gave a jump ) wh... what are you talking about...? ( I laughed nervously)

You said my omg?

*Ohhh... I did ?

You did...

*Oh...ohhh...

Just spit it out

*He's... umm ( I laughed nervously) he'smyex... ( I said fast )

Your ex? What the fuck ? Are you a man slut?

*What ! Noooo! I only dated ... oh...mehh not that much ... ( I laughed nervously)

My count it's 3 and having sex with how many? 4? Count me?

*( I was just drinking water trying not to choke ...)

Don't tell me you were with Neji too?

*No... I didn't let him do anything... that's a reason why I broke up with him ... ( I started drinking more water )

Ohhh so Shiro was your first?

*Mhmm... ( I was still drinking water)

Mmmm I see...

*Yeah ... ( I started walking to my office)

(I kept following him) are you going to keep dating Shiro?

*No ... why would I ...( I entered my office when my phone started ringing)

Just question... (I guess he doesn't mind about Neji then...)

*Are you still ... seeing Neji...

Mhmm...

*Ohh... ( dead ) ok... ( I walked to where I had my piano)

You were dating Shiro... and you and I... well right now... we are like like lovers...

*Actually... I broke up with Shiro ... ( I kept walking)

Well I can imagine that... with Neji is just sex...

*I didn't want information if it was about that ... ( I laughed nervously and went into the basement where I usually sing )

(I kept just following him) I guess it was a bad idea telling you...

*Not really... ( I sat down and started looking at the piano tiles , I took a deep breath)

Why not? (He stared playing the piano)

*Not sure ... ( I looked at him sideways)

(I just looked at him and he kept playing the piano and he stared singing so I sat down to listening to him)

(Song: the scientist by Coldplay)

*( I just kept playing the piano while singing... I felt bad for some reason... ugh! I just kept doing what I was doing discreetly this song was kind of for him ...)

(I was just looking at him... I like the song)

*( I kept singing the song I felt a bit awkward he was just looking at me ...I felt my self blush a little to the part I was about to sing ...)

(He kept sing "Tell me you love me

Come back and haunt me ..." and for some reason I felt like he was singing that to me... )

*( a few minutes passed and I finished the song ... and let my head fall on the piano tiles ...)

Should I stop seeing him?

*What ... ? ( I looked at him still having my head on the tiles )

If you want me... to stop seeing him...

*Yes .. what ! I meant what ! That's like you're choice... ( I laughed nervously)

You want to date me then?

*I mean ... I would like that ... ( I whispered really low but really low )

Huh? What was that?

*That I would like that... ( again same voice )

Naruto... I can't hear you...

*I said ... that ... I would like that ... ( I said almost in a whisper an hit my head with the tiles )

I want to think about it?

*I mean ... I just said everything in the song ... ( I got still and laughed nervously) ignore what I just said ... ( I said laughing nervously)

You are confusing me... that means yes?

*Mhmm

(I smiled and walked to him to kiss him)

*( i blushed and kissed him back feeling happy)

( it's the first time ... he smiles again ...)

I have to go... I promised my mother I'll be in house for dinner... you can come if you want...

*Sure ... ( I smiled and we walked outside)

(We went to my house in my car I'll bring him back or I'll make him stay at my house... )

*( when we got out of the car I felt everything became black ...)

(I saw this guys hitting Naruto and when I ran to him they hit me too... when I woke up he wasn't there anymore... I drive to his house and Matt said he doesn't know anything ... we spend 2 weeks looking until they call me... they told me they have him... they made me heard him scream in pain while they torture him... they send me videos of him been hit and been torture... it's been so painful for everyone here... but I haven't show them anything so they won't suffer like I do... I can't live like this... it's to painful... and they won't stop...

it's been a year from that day were they took my happiness away again... anyone is the same anymore... I stay in Naruto's house so Matt is not alone he is all depress... well everyone is... we all are 17 now except Matt in 3 months is his birthday... and he just want to kill him self... we all do...)

*( they finally decided to let me go after a lot of time I just lost count they threw me I front of my house as I walked with difficulties to walk ... I was falling most of the time ... they did really horrible things ... I walked in front of the door... as my body was still shaking as I knocked the door ...)

(I ran to the door and opened it and I saw him... he was all dirty and he looked skinnier... I felt like crying... and I hugged him)

*( I let a groan in pain as he hugged me ... I have bruises all over my body I started shaking even more ... I felt scared and even started breathing fast ... I pull him away... while breathing fast wanting to cry of how scared I was feeling... I had a a terrified face ...)

(I felt my heart breaking he was scared of me...) Naruto?

Naruto? (Matt said and he ran to him and took his hands... ) oh god you are back... (I hugged him like if he was something about to break)

*( I was really scared until he hugged me ... tears started getting out of my eyes ... while I felt really really weak I couldn't even stand for that long ... )

I'll take you to your room... (Matt said and help him to his room even took his clothes off and help him to take a bath)

*( I was crying really bad ... I felt so weak and I've never felt that way in my life ... )

(I got into Naruto's room and I saw his clothes his pants with blood... I know what happened to him... I been there before too... and I saw the videos... I took his clothes and took them to the garbage... I get back and sat on the chair while Matt was showering Naruto)

*( Matt finished helping me take a shower while I was crying really really bad even sobbing and felt a lot of pain all over me ... I feel dirty! So bloody dirty! )

(I put his towel and took him out and sat him on his bed) I'll get some clean clothes... (I said to him and walked to his closet)

Naruto so you need anything? (Sasuke)

*( I felt a lot of pain when I sat down I started shaking while sobbing... I heard him talking... I felt really scared I covered my face crying feeling a lot of pain... I had my body covered in bruises burn marks ... even hand marks around my hips ... )

(I got up and walked to him... and keel down) I won't hurt you...

*( I started crying even more when I heard he was close to me ... I started shaking really really bad )

(I felt my heart breaking...) Naruto... (I touched his arm) I won't hurt you...

(I walked out of the closet to see Sasuke talking to him and touching his arm)

*( I didn't want him to touch me ... I looked at Matt like asking for help )

Don't fucking touch him! (I pushed him and looked at him with anger) are you stupid! You better go away Sasuke!

(I looked at him and felt like crying my eyes got full of tears and I looked at Naruto) don't... make me go... (I said to Naruto)

*( I couldn't even look at him ... ) ok... ( I said facing to the side while crying)

(I got up and I walked out of the room so he can change and I txt my mother to tell her I'll be here a few weeks and she said ok and take care... )

*( Matt helped me get dressed and I just lay in bed crying)

I'll make you some food... (Matt said and walked out of the room)

(I walked inside and I sat on a chair... I grabbed a book and I stared reading in loud voice for him to hear... it was a nice story)

*( I was surprised to hear him I turned around to face him and covered my self with the blankets up to my cheeks ... I still felt scared as my eyes were closing on its own )

(I kept reading until I heard he was snoring... and I closed the book... looking at him and crying )

*( I started waking up ... I can't sleep that much anymore... I opened my eyes a bit ... feeling so tired and feeling pain...)

Naruto your food... (Matt said and Naruto sat down and grabbed the food )

(He looked at me and his eyes got full of tears... this is killing me)

*( i felt really scared and sitting down was killing me ... I just tried to eat when I felt the urge of throwing up this instant I stand up and tried to walk quickly to the bathroom and started throwing up I can't eat heavy things )

(I walked to the bathroom...) I'll make you a soup better... (Matt said and help him to get back to the bed)

*( I just lay in bed ... I feel like I look like a stick ... I would always start crying when I would sit down...)

You want me to help you? (Sasuke asked him)

*Ca...can ... you bring me ... some ... some pills... ( I said crying feeling a lot of pain )

Ok... (I got up and went to his bathroom were he has pills and grabbed a bottle of water and took them to him) here... I hope they help you to feel better...

*( I took the the pills and water bottle and accidentally touched his hand ... I started feeling scared again)

(He touched me and he stared crying... fuck... I want to die...)

*( i took the things and drank them while I was crying in silence... i was in so much pain ... )

I'll get away from you... (I took the bottle and walked to the chair and sat down)

*( I lay In bed while crying... trying to fall asleep...)

(I opened the book again stared reading out loud again)

*( I don't know why ... every time he reads it just calms me down and fall asleep...)

(I just kept reading)

*Noo! Stop ! I'm begging you stop ! Stop ! Let me go ! Please I'm begging you ( Naruto said sleeping and started moving his hands like trying to get someone off him while crying)

(Matt got into the room and hugged him and he woke up crying) I'm here... don't cry... you are safe now...

*( I started crying and hugged him back feeling weak ...)

You are safe now... (Matt said)

*( I started falling asleep on his chest )

(It's been 2 months... it's been really hard he doesn't let me touch him but he is getting better and he talks a bit more... the nightmares are over... but still sometimes he wakes up screaming... sometimes I think I lost him...)

*( i was in my bed reading a book feeling so bored ... I feel a bit more safe than before... I sighed I've never been so scared in my life ...)

(I was in the kitchen cooking with Matt we were talking and laughing)

*( I walked out of the room ... and for the first time when to the living room just to sit there ...)

Are you seeing Neji? (Matt asked)

No since I stared dating Naruto... (Sasuke said)

*( seriously i don't know what got into me ... and went to kitchen and lay forehead on Sasukes back )

(I got still and my heart stared pumping fast)

*What are you guys cooking...? ( i still had my forehead on his back )

Pasta... one meat one spinach... (I wasn't moving I don't want him to go away)

Sasuke wanted a spinach one... I told him no ... but still he said yes... (Matt said)

*( I laughed) that sounds good ... ( I was still with my forehead on his back )

(I smiled he just laughed... first time since he got back...)

Well you two will eat it ! I won't! (Matt said)

*Always so grumpy Matt... ( I lay my head on his back while looking at Matt )

I'm not grumpy! It taste horrible !

(I slowly turned around to hug him...)

*Grumpy! ( I laughed and got still when Sasuke hugged me ... I felt ... safe ... so I hugged him back )

(I felt so happy... I just closed my eyes feeling his arms around me)

You guys are so nasty (Matt joke)

*( I hit Matt on the shoulder but not hard and he just laughed, I felt safe with him now ...)

I'm happy Naruto... you are back (Matt said happy)

(I touched his head and play with his hair -Sasuke)

*( I just smiled and looked up at Sasuke)

(I looked at him and smiled)

Ugh! I'm going to throw up! (Matt said and he fake the noise)

*Matt ... you are seriously getting on my nerves... ( I laughed)

(Matt laughed) what you guys are so naive! (He joke)

*Omg Matt ... ( I hide my face on Sasukes chest )

I love you brother...

*I love myself too ... ( I joke )

I know...

*( I started laughing)

Naruto... now that you are feeling better grandpa left you a letter ... I had to opened it... he left you more than half of all his money... (Matt said while I kept playing with his hair)

*( I felt sad ... ) I'll check it later ... ( I said sad )

Ok... now stop hugging him or he won't help here! (Matt said)

*( I laughed and gave a kiss on his cheek and walked to the living room )

I'm happy he is better... (Sasuke said)

Now you can go home and see your mom... you have 2 months without going... (Matt said)

I know... (I sighed)

*( I walked to my office and saw the envelope there ... I sighed )

I don't feel like leaving him Matt...

Well but you mom misses you...

I know... but she understand everything...

If you say so...

*( I walked out to the kitchen to drink some juice)

Look Sasuke since everything happened you have visited your mom like 5 times... everything is getting better now... you can go...

You don't give me orders... I'll do whatever I want... (they haven't noticed Naruto is there)

*( I was just looking at them drinking juice... I didn't knew he hadn't visited his mom since that happened... may guess is that she could be worried or something... )

Do whatever you want but you are selfish if you don't go and show her you are ok...

Shut up... (Sasuke said getting angry)

*( they just started screaming at each other ... omg ... ) What's the problem...?

Nothing happened... (Sasuke said)

Nothing?! Why you don't tell him... (Matt said)

Shut the fuck up! (Sasuke said hitting the table and walked away)

*( I got still ... I walked to were Sasuke was ) Sasuke... just ignore him ... most of the time he says things without thinking...

(I looked at him and sighed)

*( he was sitting down so I got in front of him and kneel down) just tell me what's the problem... ( I looked at him )

There is no problem... that's the thing... he thinks there is one...

*( I can't tell him anything that I was there or he might end up getting really mad at me ...I just lay my head on his legs)

(I stared playing with his hair... I'm sorry mother... but I can't leave him... )

*( I just closed my eyes feeling he was playing with my hair ...) I love you ... ( I said unconsciously, I was remembering everything good that happened...)

(I smiled and kiss his head) I love you too...

*( I just realized what I said and it made me blush... and when he said it back to me I just had a smile on my face )

Naruto I'm sorry I couldn't do much for you... we spend every single day looking for you and it was impossible to find you...

*It's okay ... I knew that it wasn't going to be easy if you guys decided to look for me ... I was in another state... ( I sighed )

Let's not talk about it I don't want you to feel sad... the guys miss you... maybe you want to see them soon...

*I'll invite them to come ... some day ... maybe this week ... ( I looked at him still having my head on his legs )

Ok... are you feeling better?

*A bit ...

Well that's better than nothing

*I guess it is ... ( I laughed ) I would like to forget what they did ...

I know... but you will have to learn how to live with the memories

*I saw them recording...everything...

Just forget it...

*I can try ...( I bite his leg in a playful way )

(He made me jump) ouch.

*It wasn't that hard ( I said laughing and bit him again)

Still I had the sensation that you would take away my leg (he joke )

*( I laughed while bitting him )

I been missing you... the real you...

*I can imagine... no one really liked the other ... ( for some strange reason I was bitting him in a playful way )

It's not that... we were all worried... (I was looking at me while he was biting me... I was in shorts so I can see every single teeth mark on my legs)

*I don't really remember how I got there ... ( I kept bitting him , he doesn't seem to have a problem so ... why not ... he just kept playing with my hair ...)

I don't know either... I just know they hit us and when I woke up... you wasn't there anymore...

*You were the one they called... right ... ( I was just bitting him leaving him my teeth marks)

(I sighed an looked at my legs his bites ) yeah they called me...

*I'm sorry you had to hear ... all that ...

It wasn't your fault Naruto you don't have to apologize...

*( I felt like crying just to remember... I sat on his legs and hugged him hiding my face on his neck sometimes chest )

Just try to forget... ( I just hugged him )

*( I wrapped my legs around his waist while hugging him still hiding my face on his neck ... I seriously don't know why I like to bite him ... I bite his neck but not to hard and laughed )

*( I haven't told him I can't remember much of how or life used to be that much... so I'm not really sure if he is okay with me bitting him ... I men h hasn't said anything... so I started making soft bites on his neck )

Are you trying to provoke me? (I said feeling that I can moan any second now)

*No ... ( I kept making soft bites on his neck )

(I felt goosebumps all over my body) Naruto I have almost 2 years without been with someone... believe me you are provoking me

*So you want me to stop ... ( I bite his neck and that made him grab my butt I wanted to laugh )

(I was getting excited and food would be ready soon)

*( I can seriously feel his getting excited and that makes me want to laugh ! I was falling so I sat again in the same position and also teasing him a bit ... I still had my legs around his waist and kept making soft bites on his neck then made my way close to his ear )

(It's embarrassing but now I was totally hard and I felt how uncomfortable it was for my shorts to keep trying to had my excitement... I place my hands on his hips while I closed my eyes feeling his bites )

*( I kept making soft bites on his neck and close to his neck ... I put my hand inside his shirt feeling his chest and abdomen while still making soft bites )

( I let out soft moans I can't help it... I pressed his hips and bit his neck)

*( he actually does bite hard... I wonder something... I started moving slowly and he started pressing my hips more now this time really letting out moans as I kept biting and kissing his neck )

(I'm sorry Naruto I can't hold this anymore... (I got up and lay him on the grass and I stared kissing him in a very intense way)

*( I place my hand on back of his neck while he let himself on top of me while we were kissing in very intense way ...I can't really remember when I was with him and it's strange... well I can't remember how even Matt got here to be honest so I don't know why he likes ... I let my other hand inside his pants and started touching his manhood)

(I stared moaning while kissing him... he is driving me crazy right now... he wasn't like this before he was shy and well maybe he desires me like I do... I stared touching his abdomen and hips no stop kissing)

*( I started moving my hand fast and making hard movements... we didn't stop the really intense kiss I felt when his hand was inside my pants touching my butt which made me have I don't know why a lot of goosebumps...with my hand I kept making hard movements while moving my hand fast)

(I pull down his pants I moved his hand and let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast and also grabbed his manhood and moved my hand fast. We were both moaning loud)

*( we both started moaning loud and I used my legs to pull him deeper making my back archer from the grass as we kept moaning... I started biting my lip to not let anymore sounds and I started breathing a bit fast ... I was feeling a lot of pleasure..)

(I kept moving even faster I can feel how excited hi is ad I can hear him moan loud that just makes me move even after getting all sweaty I made hard movements with my hand pressing a little his manhood that made him moan louder... )

*( I started to moan louder after what he did that I just looked to the side moaning then made my to his neck close to his ear ) I'm ... really fe...feeling... a lot ... of ple... pleasure... ( I whispered in his ear and kept making soft bites on his neck while moaning)

(He is really driving me crazy! I kept moving even faster making him moan louder and tears of pleasure on his eyes... making hard movements until we both finished in a last loud moan... I pull out and kisses him and pull his pants up and mine too and I lay on the grass next to him catching my breath and grabbed his hand)

*( I was trying to catch my breath and I hold his hand back ... to them get closer to him and hide my face on his neck ... )

Are you ok? (I said to him feeling worry I might hurt him...)

*Mhmm ... ( I only felt tired )

Oh ok...(I hope he is really ok...)

Ok... I can hear you guys finished here... food is ready... (Matt )

*( I felt embarrassed when Matt said that ... well ... this actually feels like my first time being with him... I can't actually if we had something before ... I placed my hand on his manhood and made slow movements making moan I kissed him and got up walking inside... I can see on his face he wanted more ... )

(I got up and walked to the kitchen... and sat in from of Naruto I was looking at him... )

Guys... stop with the look! (Matt sounds angry)

*What look... ( I said all calm )

That look that makes me uncomfortable!

*Well ... if you could say what is it ... maybe we would have any idea of what you're taking about.,.. ( I said almost laughing )

Shut up... (Matt said angry... )

(I looked at him and then Naruto... he ones told me he feels in love with me since he saw me... even tho he treated me bad first day... but he said he can't do anything because i was already with my eyes on Naruto)

*( I made a sound that I was about to laugh but then stopped)

(Matt got up of the table and walked to his room)

*Now what got into him ?! ( bloody hell ... his weird ...)

I don't know... (I do but I won't tell)

*That's weird ...

Maybe he is just tired...

*Yeah ... ( I sighed we were about to start eating we The someone ring the doorbell...) I'll go see who it is ... ( I got up and when I opened the door I started breathing fast feeling scared)

I came for the important papers... (the big man said)

*( I got still and he even showed me his gun... I've become a bloody coward after what they did ...I let him inside the house and my hands started shaking... he was looking at me very very weird ...)

Were are they?

*Follow me ... ( I started walking to my office I saw Sasuke in the kitchen and I just face down and got into my office with the guy luckily I already hid the money... and I had a shelve full of folders)

(I saw this man walking with Naruto and I walked to his office) what's the problem here? (I said and I already grabbed a gun. The man just looked at me)

*( I made Sasuke a sign with my hand like saying " put that away , and don't shoot " )

So this is your boyfriend... (the man said in a weird voice and I looked at him with anger)

Naruto? What's going on? (I said)

*( i started breathing fast ... ) nothing ... ( I can't say anything or else death for all of us ...the man noticed I was breathing fast and he looked at me very weird ... like that day that he hurt me ...)

I like when you are a coward... (he touched Naruto cheek and I got mad and pointed my gun to him)

Don't make me shoot you... you won't be the first... (since they took Naruto I killed a few looking for him...)

You have a jealous boyfriend (the man said)

*( i felt disgusted and I moved my face to side to make him stop touching my cheek ) just leave... ( I said to the man ... I was scared of him and you could hear it in my voice...)

Well Sasuke... I think we haven't met properly... in the one who claimed Naruto while he was our guest... right Naruto? (I touched his cheek again)

Fucking sick bastard! (I said angry)

Mmm I like that... you must be delicious to taste (the man said to Sasuke and he got still)

*( I started breathing faster I felt scared and anger )

(The mans stared walking towards me and for some reason I was freeze I remembered what happened to me with this bullies and I couldn't move he took my gun from my hand and got close to me and licked my cheek... I wanted to kill him)

*( that's bloody it ... I took my gun and shot to the wall and I was already behind him putting the gun on his head ) This is my house and you are going to bloody respect it ... Now take the bloody papers and leave...( I said angry and that made the man move away I still had my gun on his head )

Ok... i see you are stronger if someone is about to touch your property (he laughed -mans took some papers and USB drives and he looked at Naruto) don't forget that no matter where you are Sia is going to be always in you... now you and your people have 24 hours to get out of the country or they will all pay... including you boyfriend here... (he touches Sasuke's cheek and laughed to then walked away)

*( I got still with what he said ... I let my gun fall to the floor ... his words really affected me ...he just said I can't. Get away from this life ...)

Naruto we have to leave... pack your things and call the others... I'll make some calls so we can go to Australia as we planned last time

*( I felt paralyzed... and looked at my gun ... for some strange reason I felt the urge of using it ) ok...I have a private jet they can take us ... last time I made calls to be established ... I was already thinking ahead...( i got out of the office and packed all my things ... they didn't know I had guns so I put them on my bags ... with the money that my grandfather left me and the money I have ... I'm even richer than being a billionaire...I explained everything to Matt I walked to my grandfathers office and took the papers the man was supposed to take ... so he never got the information I took everything out and I went to put our bags in my car , when we get there I already have a car waiting for us ... I started to call the guys explaining what happened and everything... like I said ... I already planned ahead... I went back Inside while they were getting their things ready I walked to my grandfathers office and I passed everything of the business to a USB and took some other folders to hide them in my bag , I took every single piece of information about everything while they were getting the things ready...)

(I went to my house to get everything my mother was scared but I told her we are going to be ok... we packed our things and I threw black paint to all the walls and then I drive to the airport where the guys were already there with their families... this is a whole mess... I hope this is finally over... I hate this life... and a change would be good)

*( I was still in the house Matt left already but I had to get rid of this house I started pouring gasoline into the whole house to later burn in I got in my car and started driving to the airport... they were only waiting for me to get there ...I decided to call Sasuke and tell him I'm in my way ...)

(When Naruto called me I felt relief he was on his way... he got into the jet and we wait for him... my mother looked at me disappointed... and that hurts me... but she won't understand why I joined this thing... it wasn't much of an option...-Sasuke)

*( I finally got to the airport and bloody hell my bags are heavy ! I have clothes, guns , folders! No one is going to know about what other than clothes I have got inside the jet and put my things there and walked to where the pilot was and started taking to him and everything... after that I had to start making lots and lots of calls ...I took the opportunity that Matt forgot how to speak and understand French to speak In that language...)

(I was looking at Naruto he was a bit weird I'll take it like if he is worry)

"Don't be mad mother... I'm sorry things are like this" (I said to my mother in Russian)

*" why would you ever join something like this ..." ( she said Russian )

"I didn't have like a lot of options... it's complicated... I'm sorry... " (Russian)

*" so all of these guys ... are In this ... I don't see their parents worried..." ( Russian)

"It's because they are all part of this... and I'm really sorry I made you get into this mess... " (Russian)

*" why did they decide to leave ...? " ( she looked at Sasuke)

"Naruto took us all out... so it's over... but we have to leave if we want out..." (Russian)

*" so ... Naruto was the leader... " ( Russian)

"Yes... he save me the other time when they took me... he is good... it wasn't his choice to live like this... his parents and his grandfather were part... they forced him and Matt to do this" (Russian... Matt was looking at us...)

(I don't like when they talk other language that no one can understand... what if they are planning something against us! - Matt)

*( I got close to Matt ) it's weird when you stare at people... ( I whispered in his ear while covering the phone )

" Is he really a good person...? "( Russian)

(I gave a big jump and looked at Naruto) I'm not... (Matt)

"Yes mother... he is... " (sometimes) "it wasn't his choice " (Russian)

*I just saw you ... ( I laughed covering then phone then kept talking to the other person in the phone )

" I don't know what to think... and you still like him after knowing he was In this ... and even know ..?" ( Russian)

"Know what?" (Russian)

(It's hard to love Naruto's boyfriend... he is my brother... and his boyfriend... makes me feel different and weird... he was still looking at Sasuke)

*( I touched Matt hair and looked at him like saying " stop being a creep " )

" even knowing what kind of life he has ..." ( Russian)

(I looked at Naruto... if he only knew... how I feel for his boyfriend...- Matt)

"Had mom... it's over... " (Russian)

*( I covered his eyes and laughed i was done talking with the person and sat down next to Matt to my surprise he lay down and put his head on my legs ... and I started looking at my phone )

" what made him take the decision to leave ..." ( Russian)

"His brother asked him to stop... when his grandfather pass away..." (russian)

(I was laying on Naruto's legs still looking at Sasuke... he looked at me and I unconsciously blushed - Matt)

*( I looked at Matt ... don't tell me he feels something more then like ... I wrote on my phone " you look like a tomato right now of how you're blushing " I showed him my phone and I laughed )

" but they have never taken him away right ..." ( Russian )

(I looked at Naruto and nodded my head looking at him like saying "you are crazy!")

"They did... but it's just his past..." (Russian)

*Yeah sure ... ( I laughed a few hours passed and he fell asleep well everyone I think ...I was still on my phone )

What are you doing? (I said to Naruto)

*They all need a place to stay ... and my guess ... that they don't have that much money to afford a house ... so I'm just looking for places for them ...

You are? (Sasuke asked)

*Mhmm... even tho ... I'm also looking for a place... I want to live alone for a while ... ( I sighed ) it's still not safe if Matt lives with me ...

What? Why? You want to kill him?

*What ? No ... but it's not safe .. I can't just go live with him when I'm still In the risk of being found and they are going to kill both of us ...

I didn't mean for you to kill him like kill kill! I meant he won't like the idea of living apart..

*I know ... but it's not safe for the moment... I can buy another house that is close even tho that's still risky...

So you are leaving me...

*( I looked at him ) No I'm not ... ( but it's not bloody safe !)

You are not... really? (I looked at him serious) "I thought it was fucking over! " (last thing in Russian)

*" i just don't want to put anyone in risk ! I'll buy a house and I'll live with Matt then I'll buy you guys a house nearby... does that sound better..." ( I said in Russian, why the bloody hell cant they understand... I'm so frustrated...I just rubbed my eyes ) " I'm sorry... I just didn't want to put anyone... important to me ... to be in risk ... I want you guys to be safe ... " ( Russian)

I better get back to Russia with my mother... I'm tired of this shit...

*I'm trying here ! I really am ... ( bloody hell ! )

You want to be apart of everything and everyone! It's been a year Naruto that you were away! And I'm tired! If been worry if they will come and get us or get you!

*I'm also tired... I really am ... I bought the houses really near ... its close to a beach ... i also already bought the houses for everyone else ... ( he had an angry face and when I told him that like it literally changed Into a happy one .,..should I be scared...)

You drive me crazy... I don't get how you can make me change and have a lot of feelings in want moment...

*( I laughed nervously and touched his cheek and he put his forehead against mine ... I just smiled and kissed him )

I'm hungry I'll go see if there is any food here... (I walked to the back of the jet)

*( you could only hear me laugh)


	2. Last Character

(I went back to my sit eating an Onigiri )

*( I got up carefully and went to get juice and try to eat something)

(I was following with my eyes)

*( bloody hell ... I don't think there's something good ... I took some fruits and sit down all the way In the back eating...)

(I got up and I sat next to him)

*( I was looking at him sideways while eating strawberries I looked the he front again and kept eating... some of the juice of the strawberry was getting out of my mouth ... I got still when I saw him looking at me and even cleaning the strawberry juice ...)

You make me happy...

*( I swallowed the strawberry I had it my mouth) I feel happy to hear that ... and you also make me happy... ( I smiled )

Really?

*Mhmm... ( I started eating another strawberry and to my really surprise he was the other end of the strawberry... I wasn't expecting that... he was there just making eye contact...)

(I bit the strawberry making our lips touch and I kept looking at him)

*( I started blushing... we I was about to bite my strawberry he started kissing me ... I have a strawberry I can choke ! ! Then I felt he was actually eating the strawberry... when he finished the strawberry we both just started kissing there was some juice falling on the side of his mouth I seriously don't know what got into me and i licked it going back to his lips and we started kissing in a very intense way )

(We kept kissing in a very very intense way... letting our tongues play together)

*( I don't know how he was already sitting where I was and I was on top of him while still kissing I put my hand on his manhood and pressed to then start moving my hand on top of his pants and started biting and kissing his neck while both of his hands were on my butt pulling me closer to me I put my hand inside his pants and started moving my hand ...) are you liking it ...? ( I said in a sexual tone and he covered his mouth because he started moaning)

(This was crazy and excited everyone was there sleeping even my mother I can see the head of everyone but didn't mind and I don't know how he had our pants down and now I was inside him and he was moving on top of me both moaning and trying hard to not moan louder)

*( i kept moving on top of him making both of us moan ... I started kissing his neck and biting him close to his ear ) you ... seriously... drive me cra...crazy... ( I whispered on his ear and let a moan out but not to loud as each time I started to move faster )

And you... make me... crazy... (I said between moaning as he keep moving faster)

*( I laughed in a flirty way and kept moving fast as I took off his shirt and started making bites in his chest while moaning I grabbed his hips and made myself go deeper making both of us moan I started to move faster and making hard movements while bitting his neck close to the ear ) I'm feeling... so much... pleasure... ( I said between moaning and for some reason he gave me a really perverted look that was also with desire...)

(He kept moving faster and harder pulling himself deeper until we both finished and he kept kissing me pulling himself out slowly making me moan and him as well... and we pull our pants up and he sat on my legs and I just hugged him)

*( I lay my head on his chest breathing fast I feel so tired ... he was just hugging me also breathing fast but I felt I was breathing faster ... god I feel tired...)

(I stared playing with his hair)

*( I put my jaw on his shoulder and for no reason I bite his ear ...)

(Ok I'm sensitive right now... I moan...)

*( i was making soft bites on his neck )

(I kept moaning... I don't know why I felt even goosebumps)

You guys are noisy... (kiba said half sleepy)

*( I laughed and started kissing Sasuke neck and biting it )

(Now I'm blushing... I kept moaning softly and even tho he knows kiba is awake he keeps biting me)

*Someone is sensitive right now ... ( I whispered in his ear and bite it ...)

It's you fault (I whispered between moaning)

Guys... I want to sleep... (kiba said)

*( I gave him one last bite on the neck and lay my head on his chest )

(I stared playing with his hair again) you really changed my life...

*I did ...? ( I started to give him little kisses close to his mouth )

You did... in many ways...

*( I just smiled at him and bite his lower lip )

(I grabbed a blanket and put it over us... and put my hand inside his shirt)

*(i felt goosebumps all over ny skin when i felt his hand ... i was still bitting his lower lip... i like bitting him ... for some reason...)

Are you in need? (I joke)

*Omg Sasuke... ( I laughed and stopped bitting his lip , he made a sound like if he wanted me to keep bitting him )

Why did you stopped? I was joking... did I embarrassed you?

*No... ( I looked at him and he even opened his mouth a little just for me to bite his lip so I did ...he's crazy...)

(I smiled) you know I haven't tell my mother about us...

*Do you think ... she'll accept...? ( I said bitting his lip )

No... at least at first...

*Maybe... ( I was still biting his lip ) I hope she does ...

I don't care if she doesn't... I love you

*( I blushed when he said that ) I love you too ... ( I said biting his lip and accidentally put my hand on his manhood... I didn't notice he was just breathing fast ...)

We can't do it again... we are going to land soon

*What are you talking abo... ( I noticed where my hand was and I moved it away ) sorry... I didn't notice... ( I was blushing of embarrassment)

(He chuckled) you really make me happy

*( I smiled while blushing and hide my face on his chest under the blanket)

(I really love him so much... even tho I haven't forgive him for what he did to me...)

*( I put my arms around his waist to hug him still having my head underneath the blanket)

(I hug him back... I don't want to hurt him... I'm afraid my hate can gain some day...)

*( I started falling asleep... with my head on his chest ... until my phone started ringing, so I answered the call) hello ... ( I started talking in French)

(I just lay my head on the sit and closed my eyes... he was still sitting on my legs while talking in French)

*( I hang up and sighed...) " bloody weather ... now we are going to be late ..." ( I said in French)

Huh?

*Apparently we are going to land late ... due to the weather... ( you could hear it starting raining really bad )

Oh... well if we don't die here... (I joke and I saw my mother looking at us... I thought she was sleeping...)

*( I laughed nervously) Don't joke with that ... ( I hugged him tight )

(I hugged him back and I saw my mother rolling her eyes... I gave him a kiss on his cheek just to bother her!)

*( I blushed and had a smile on my face ...I lay my head on his shoulder looking at him ...)

Let's live together...

*Really? ( I was happy)

Yes...

*I would like that ... ( I smiled )

Me too... (I kiss his forehead)

*( I blushed and put my hand on his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss )

(I just responded to his kiss... it's been a week and we live together my mother was mad at the beginning but now she is ok... we are heading to the beach to spend time with the guys... )

*( we finally got to the beach and saw the guys as always playing around we got close to them and sat down... we have been really happy since we started living together..)

Hey guys! We thought that you guys got lost... (Matt said who was living alone he decided it was the best for him to forget Sasuke...)

*( I laughed) Got lost ? I don't know how we can possibly get lost ... but ok ... ( I said laughing and lay on the sand )

What a drag ! I don't like that much sun ! Who even gave the idea of coming?! ( Shikamaru)

It was you shikamaru... ( I started laughing)

We should go eat! (Choji said and looked at Sasuke in swimsuits about to go to the water) I remember the day you got those cigarettes marks it was funny... (he laughed and the guys except Naruto and Matt ... Sasuke got still and his face changed and walked to the water without saying anything)

*Choji... are you bloody serious... ( I looked at him like saying " why the bloody hell did you say that " )

( the guys were laughing)

( I just rolled my eyes...)

What? It was funny... he even pee(Choji said and they laughed)

That was mean... you didn't have to remind him(Matt said) he is part of us again...

*I don't find anything funny in that ... I seriously think we were all stupid... ( I rolled my eyes)

You think that now but at the moment you didn't help him... (kiba said)

*Thanks for bloody reminding me of how much of stupid person I was ...

(They all look at Naruto)

(Fuck I feel like crying and again this anger inside me... -Sasuke)

*( I sighed... what the bloody hell are they looking at ... ugh! )

Naruto let's go... (Sasuke said serious)

Don't get mad Sasuke I was joking (Choji said but Sasuke stared walking to the car)

*( I sighed) see you later Matt ... ( I started walking to the car ... he got in the drives seat ... I think he's mad again... I got inside the car )

(I stared driving to the house without saying anything... when we got there I got down and walked to the room to change clothes into comfy pants and shirtless and I sat on bed reading...)

*( god don't tell me his mad ... not when things were good ... I walked to the room ) Are you okay...?

(I ignore him and kept reading my book)

*( well that says it all ... I sighed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower... I really don't want him mad at me ... again ...)

(I can't help it... it's hurting again... just to remember those days... make me feel bad... and they laughing about it... it kills me...)

*( I just filled the tub and got inside with my eyes closed ... hopefully he gets better...)

(I didn't feel when I stared crying... I'm not feeling good... I just covered my face)

*( I got out of the bathroom with my towel and saw him crying I went to sit on the bed ...) Sasuke... are you okay ? you can talk to me ... ( I was actually pretty scared... for some reason)

(He was about to touch me and push his hand and got up to the bathroom closing the door... fuck I feel bad... and I feel this fucking anger again... that he didn't help me... when I was just loving him... and he hurt me...)

*( bloody hell ... that hurts... bloody choji ... I walked to the closet and put my shorts on being shirtless because it was really hot outside... maybe he wants to be alone ... I walked downstairs to the kitchen to look for some juice ...)

(I took a shower and put the same comfy pants and I walked to the bed to lay down and cover with the blanket...)

*(I just walked to the room and sat on the bed to start reading... I really don't want him mad ... just not again...)

(I feel how he sat on bed and I just signed and move to the side to get away from him... I don't know why I feel like this again)

*( I started feeling pain on my chest ... this is the fault of my stupidity... I just covered my face and took a deep breath trying not to cry... it's obvious he doesn't want me close to him...)

(I fell asleep and when I woke up I just walked to the kitchen to eat some cereal with milk...)

*( I felt he got up from bed ... I got up and fixed the bed ... I went to the bathroom to wash my teeth... thinking... this is actually my fault...)

(I was eating... it's really late 3am and I feel like I can't sleep anymore... I'm moving my leg feeling nervous and anger... I really don't want to hit him... but I feel so angry right now...)

*( I don't know what he's actually doing awake at this time ... I'm the one usually waking up ... early... because I can't sleep for that much ... and he knows it ... I just walk to bed and lay down covering myself with the blanket...)

(We have a pool so I took off my pants to stay in boxers and went to the pool just trying to relax)

*( I really hope things are better today... I fell asleep again )

(I really can't stop thinking I got out and sat with only my feet inside and I felt bad when I saw my legs... not just one mark... a lot of them... and that flashback of that day with every mark on my legs... I wanted to kill my self... and I tried... but it didn't work... my mother save me that day... just to remember... I feel like dying again)

*( I woke up again and sat down rubbing my eyes ... I can't sleep...)

(I feel dead again...)

*( I looked at my phone... I had a lot of texts ... I sighed and turn my phone off ...I hope he doesn't kill me when I'm trying to sleep...)

(The sun was already out and I was dry... I just put my pants on and I walked to the sofa and I lay down... looking at the ceiling)

*( bloody hell I can't sleep... I just walked to the bathroom and again washed my teeth I walked downstairs to the kitchen and drink some juice I wasn't hungry...)

(I just saw him get into the kitchen and I felt anger...)

*( I really don't want to get out of here now ... I seriously don't ... I have a bad feeling... I sat In the table and started drinking my juice while reading...)

( few moments pass and he walked to the room and ... I did something I might regret later... but now I just feel anger) pull you pants down... (he said serious)

*What ?

Like you heard... pull your fucking pants down

*( I got still ... what In the bloody hell ... I pull my pants down staying on boxers... what is he going to do ... I actually feel scared...)

(I got close to him and push him to the bed and I turned him around and pull his boxers down and my clothes too... and I just stared biting his back to get excited)

*( I was in shock... what the hell... he was bitting me really really hard ... I tried to make him stop but he only pulled my hair ...)

(I went inside him and I stared moving fast with pushing him to the bed with my hand... I was feeling but I wasn't moaning... I'm not proud of what I'm doing...)

*( it was actually hurting I was trying to make him stop ) Stop! It's hurting... ( I was seriously trying to make him. Stop but he wouldn't)

(It wasn't for him to feel pleasure so I finished in his back leaving him dirty and I pull my clothes up... and I just looked at him and walked away)

*( I started breathing fast wanting to cry so bad I grabbed my clothes and put my boxers on ... bloody hell its hurting I walked to the bathroom to take a shower and clean myself...)

(I went to the basement where we have another living room and I stared crying... now I feel like a monster...)

*( I put my pants on and when I sat on the bed it bloody hurted ! I just lay down with my stomach facing down so I wouldn't feel pain I covered my face with pillow feeling like crying so bad ...?

(I fell asleep crying)

(The door bell rings)

*( I heard the doorbell ringing... I got up with bit of pain I walked to the door and opened it )

( I had my eyes all reddish...)

Naruto? (Matt) you look bad... I got worried about what happened yesterday... did you guys fight...?

*( I felt pain on my heart ...) thankfully we didn't fight ... he's just in a bad mood ... ( really bad mood to cause me this pain)

But you have been crying...

*He just doesn't talk... and I know it my fault... that's why ... want to come in ?

Sure... thanks

*( I let him in... and sat down I felt a lot of pain...i just took a deep breath...)

Naruto... are you ok?

*Huh? ( I looked at him) yeah I'm okay... just feeling more emotional than the usual... ( I laughed so he can think I'm okay)

I guess he didn't to it... like a joke...

*What do you mean...?

I mean Choji was joking... it was a very dark joke... but didn't mean to hurt him...

*Well ... I don't know ... ( I sighed in pain )

I hope you guys can fix all this thing... youvwere now really happy...

*Yeah ... but choji had to ruin it all... ( I can't stand being sitting down so I got up and walked to the kitchen to get some juice)

(I follow him) I talked to him and he said he is really sorry

*Why doesn't he come and tell him that in person... ( bloody hell ! I can't stand this ! I took out some pills for the pain and drank them )

( we spent hours talking and he left ... Sasuke never got it of the basement... I just walked to bed with pain and went to sleep...)

( it has been a month already... we don't talk or even look at each other... Since that day that he decided to do that we don't talk ... he doesn't come out of there ... I got it admit I'm kind of worried... but at the same time I don't care what he does ...)

(One day I got an email form my father... he said he need to talk to me... so I got out of the basement and walked to the room to pack all my things... Naruto was there reading)

*( I was actually confused...) where ... are you going...? ( I may be mad ... but I still love him ...)

I'm leaving... (I said serious but it was hurting... I love him so much but I can't keep hurting him or hurting myself)

*( I felt like crying...) but .. where ...? ( I don't want him to go I don't care what he did ... I just don't want him to go )

(I sighed and face down) I'm sorry... its for the best of both...

*( I felt my heart breaking) look... I'm sorry for what I did before... I really am ... and I don't care what you did ... i seriously don't ... but please don't leave me ... ( my eyes got full of tears)

(My eyes got full of tears) I'm sorry... but if I stay I'm afraid I will keep hurting you... and I don't want that... (I kept putting my things on the suitcases)

*I don't care ... I really love you ... just don't leave me ... ( tears started getting out of my eyes )

(I changed clothes and I looked at him... and walked to him to give him a last kiss) I will always love you... but I can't with this feeling of anger... I'm sorry... (I grabbed my suitcases and I walked out of the room)

*( I started crying and went after him ) please! I'm sorry for what I did before... I know I deserve for you to feel anger ...

I'm sorry Naruto... (I said putting the things on my car...) it's the best...

*Please don't leave... ( I said crying)

(I looked at him after I open the door of my car...) I love you... and I'm really sorry... (I got inside the car and I just drive away while I was crying... it was hurting me)

*( I felt in shock while crying really bad even started sobbing. ) don't leave ... ( I whispered sobbing knowing it was too late... I went inside the house and started to cry really bad ... even screaming in pain while sobbing really bad even hyperventilating ... I know he's never coming back ...and it's all my fault ...)

( it's been 4 months since Sasuke left ... I have tried to kill my self to stop the pain I was feeling ... but nothing ever stopped it ... one day I decided to pack my things and go away ... away from everyone... only Matt knew where I went ... I wanted to forget about sasuke and the only way of doing that ... was going away ...)

(It's been a year since I left... I miss him so much... and I'm feeling like I took the wrong choice... I decided to get back and looked for him... I knock his door and nothing the house was empty... I was driving to the airport when I saw Matt walking on the street and I stopped the car and go down) Matt! ! (I screamed so he would stop)

*( I heard someone screaming my name so I turned around to my surprise it was Sasuke...I felt mad for what he did to Naruto...)

Matt! (I said after I ran to him and he stopped) I'm ... looking for ...Naruto... (I said catching my breath)

*Why would you ... if you left him ...

I know... but I did wrong... where is he?

*He went away... no one knows where ... he had no other option because you left him to die alive...

(I felt my heart breaking) he left you?

*Yeah he left ... I'm telling you ... he wasn't the same ...

(My eyes got full of tears) how can I find him?

*Looking around... he said he was going to stay in Australia... just away from everyone... and no one knows where he went ... one day I went to the house ... and he was gone ...nowhere to be found...

Fuck... ok I'll look for him... and I'm sorry... if you see him tell him I'm sorry ... I need to talk to him...

*Yeah good luck with him even listening... after what he tried to do many but many times ...

(Oh god... I destroyed him...) bye Matt... (I walked to my car and drive away)

*( I started walking again and took a cab to Naruto's place ... good thing he won't be following...)

(I got to Naruto's place and knock the door)

*( I went to the door and opened it ) Matt ( I smiled )

Naruto (I smiled back) sorry for bothering...

*It's okay ... come in ... ( i let him in )

(I walked inside... and I sat on the sofa he only smiles to me and I'm about to see his face change)

*( I went to sit down in the sofa ) so what's wrong? Why the serious look ...?

I just saw Sasuke...

*( I had a smile on my face it went away... and my face changed into an anger one with sadness...) And ... ( I said serious )

He was looking for you...

*For what ...

He said he did wrong when he left you...

*Yeah sure ... you didn't tell him where I live , right ?

No... I told him no one knows about you...

*That's good ... because I don't want to see him ...

But you still love him...

*Like if he would ever care... if he didn't care before... why would he care now...

I think he loves you...

*Then why leave ...? Doesn't make sense ... ( also for his fault I started drinking more ... I got up and got a glass of whiskey)

He was hurt... but I know you want him back...

*No thanks... I don't want to go through that again... ( I said and started drinking)

(I know he is lying) ok then... I have to go... it's a long way to my house... take care Naruto... (I just looked at him)

*Alright... ( I walked with him out of the house )

Well... bye... (I hugged him and I went inside a cab)

*( I hugged him back and smiled)

Take care ... (I said and the driver stared the cab and drive away)

*( I wanted to stop thinking that he's back ... I'll go take a drive I went inside the house to get my jacket ... I walked back outside about to get in my car ...)

(I was walking on the streets close to the beach... I lost him... and I won't get him back... where can he be? Not even Matt knows...)

*( I was still in front of my car trying to stop thinking when I finally decided to open my car door )

( I got inside and went close to the beach just to walk around... I even bought some soda ... I was getting so so bored now ... like always alone ... I sighed )

Naruto? (I said when I saw him)

*( I looked up and saw him ... I felt anger and sadness and turned around and started walking to my car , I wouldn't be surprised if he follows...)

Naruto! Wait! ( I stared running)

*( I started breathing fast wanting to cry so bad ! Bloody hell !)

(I got to him and I grabbed his hand and when I see his arms I saw this cuts and I let go his arm... my eyes got full of tears) I'm ... sorry...

*( i didn't even look at him I just covered my arms and tears got out of my eyes and started walking again)

Naruto... let's talk..

*Talk about what ?!

I did wrong... that day...

*Oh really...

I know you are mad... but I was hurt that day...

*And that's why ... you just decided to leave ...

You don't understand... you don't have idea how I felt...

*Well ...maybe I didn't... but you just left me here to die ...

I'm so sorry

*Now you're sorry...after I begged you to stay... but you didn't care ...

(I just looked at him feeling pain)

*And yet ... nothing to say now ... ( I looked at him and I was crying ) I feel so stupid... for actually still feel something for you ... ( I said crying in anger and pain and started walking to my car )

I still love you too... I can't get you out of my mind...

*And what do you expect me to tell you ...

I guess nothing...

*I'm dead ... I don't feel alive anymore... I feel like there's nothing inside me ... and the only thing that can get out ... is blood and tears ... I turned into ice ... with no emotions... only what I feel for you ... which is killing me ...

Let's give us one more chance...

*One more chance...? And take the risk of getting this badly hurt ... for me to feel dead ... I'm not even the same person... I feel like I don't have a heart anymore...

I'm just asking for one more

(We let's talking and we decide keep talking sometimes... sometimes we see each other's never in his house he doesn't want me to know where he lives... he came to my house some day and well... we had sex... that day we got out of my house different... and I never knew about him again... he didn't want to get hurt again... so I get back to Russia after few months that I got tired of looking for him and not find him... like if he doesn't exists... it's been hard on me... but nothing I can do... something happened and my father asked me to join his team and now I'm the leader... I don't do any dirty job... I don't like it... I'm about to go to a meeting with some important business partner of my father ... so we have to make rules to keep the peace between the two teams...)

*( it's been a lot of time since I've seen Sasuke... I'm really hurt .. still... I'm so stupid I had to go to a meeting I have ... now that I took my grandfathers place again... I got in my car and went to the meeting place... I got there and I just had to wait for the other persons to come in... I was smoking and drinking whiskey)

Sasuke you are going to meet the boss of bosses... he owns all the business... so he respectfull... (my father was saying... I just want this day to be over... it's been a year since the last day I knew about Naruto and I'm not feeling good...). Don't ruin it... ok!? (He said and I looked at him and nodded even tho I just heard the first and last thing he said)

(I walked to the meeting place where I'll see this powerful man... god I hope he is not so grumpy I'm just 19 almost 20 and I hate doing this!)

*( I was there just sitting down looking at some paper works with my chair facing the wall so when they open the door they'll only see my chair ...)

(I sat down in the chair... my father told me I have to wait for him to talk... "respect thing")

*( I felt that the person sat down... I'm only 18 doing this kind of job ... I hate it ... ) I've been reading the papers that has the rules...

(That voice? Could it be? I tried to move my head to look at him but I couldn't and I fell to the floor)

*( I sighed and turned my chair around still not letting the person see my face ...) I really didn't expect a person to fall from his chair ... some of the rules are okay ... some of them don't make sense ...

(I was in crawling position not moving he can't see me from there... but i know it's his voice... my heart stared pumping fast)

*Do you usually talk about business... like that ... ( I sighed and kept looking at the papers works ) why can't you sit down and talk about this ... half of the rules don't make sense ...

(I covered my mouth I was trying hard not to cry my eyes were full of tears... I have to get out of here... I slowly get up and walked to the door he was looking at the papers and I stared opening the door to get out!)

*( I shot to the door without looking at who it was ) I'm still not done here ... ( I said without looking)

(I stared crying... covering my mouth... I don't want to see him...)

*( I heard crying... I turned my chair around to see who it was ... I felt my heart stopped... )

(I was looking at the door... I wanted to get out but I'm afraid he would shot me...)

*What are you ... doing here ..? ( I said shocked and my eyes were full of tears ... ) Sasuke...

(I didn't respond... I just cover my face...)

*I know it's you ... so why cover you're face ...( i put my gun down)

(I don't want to be here... he killed me when he left me that day... that I thought everything was ok now... that I have him back... he vanished like he never existed on my life... he doesn't know what I been through or why I decide to join my father... I took a deep breath) I'll send someone else to talk about business...

*I'm imagining you are the leader... so as in business... you have to stay ... responsibilities... even if you didn't want this job ... ( he just sat down facing down, I feel so bad ! I don't like this feeling!)

Just ... hurry... (I don't want to see him... so i was facing down)

*( I was trying really hard not to look at him ...) first of all who did this rules ...

My father said you grandfather did them... they are old rules... (I wasn't looking at him)

*My grandfather... I've seen the rules he made... he never did anything like this ... so someone tried to change them ...

Well kill me then...

*I'm not going to kill you ... ( I didn't want to look at him )

I won't betray anyone on my team... I won't Said who had them so you can kill me if you don't like what is there...

*It's not about betrayal... you're the only one who wouldn't betray... because they surly would betray everyone in you're team ...

Look... Na... Sia... just mark what you don't like and we can discuss it... (I said serious)

*Do you understand anything about this ... ( I said serious ) it's not as simple as marking things and discuss about it ... because these are not even the real rules ...

Ok then... make the rules you want and I'll check them later... (I just want to get out of here!)

*It's not even that simple... do you have any idea about this ...?

(I chuckle) do you think I care about that fucking rules right now? It's been almost 2 fucking years since you vanished! I looked for you like crazy! My mother die! My father made me join and you are here like nothing! I just want to go! And not see you!

*I'm sorry to hear about you're mother ... but also it's not like I even care about this ... and I had to go ... not because it was my option! Do you really think I would leave when I loved you ! And i feel stupid for still feeling love ! Have you ever asked you're father about this ! Have you ! He was the one who bloody made me to go away ! He said he was going to hurt you! And guess what ! I didn't want him to do anything to you ! It's not like a bloody wanted to leave !

What are you saying? You had sex with me and you vanished next day! After I let you fuck me! And now you are saying my father made you leave!? really? (He chuckled)

*Bloody hell! After I left you're house he bloody took Matt away ! Saying he was going to kill him and after him he was going to kill you not caring if you were his son ! What in the bloody hell was I supposed to do ! Let him kill the people I love !

(I looked at him... I can't believe him) sure... and he also killed my mother to make me join... and he was going to kill me because I let you fuck me!

*Shut up ! Have you ever seen matt! Have you seen him ! He has marks all over his body!' They tortured him and I couldn't do anything! I only did what I thought was best ! Don't bloody blame me ! When I was dying all of the passing days ! Trying to kill myself every single minute that passes ! I'm an idiot! For ever trying for you to understand why I left ! Do you have any idea what they even did ! Well clearly you bloody don't !

I didn't find you or him! It's not my Fucking fault you guys vanish! You didn't try to reach me and tell me! What did you wanted me to think! When I let you fuck me first time and then you just vanished! I was supposed to think oh someone made him go away !

*We had no other choice! They bloody marked us ! It was year of fucking tortures ! A year ! A year of them saying that they will claim me ! The marks they left on my back of how much they hit me ! They took me away again the same bloody day I was going to explain everything to you !

If everything you say it's true... why my father would do that? Why he would take away the one I love?

*I don't know why he did it ! I don't know ! I wish I did knew but I don't! ( I screamed crying) I had days and days of feeling dirty because of what they did to me ! I can't handle this anymore!

If he did it I'm going to fucking kill him...

*So you're going to kill you're father ! And if you don't believe me ... they bloody sended me every single video of the tortures they did ... everything... ( I said crying of how frustrated I was )

(I got up and walked directly to the office of my father and opened the door furious and slammed) what did you do?

*What did I do with what ...? ( Fugaku asked )

Naruto... and Matt... what did you do to them?

*Oh I see he told you already...

You did it... did you kill my mother too?

*She let you be a faggot ... and if she was alive you would've never entered the gang ...

(I took out my gun and pointed at him) she was the most beautiful thing I had... and you fucking kill her! And you took away my only love... and his brother... you took the wrong choice!

*I was the one who took the wrong choice... you did the wrong choice to ever agreeing on talking to me ...

I was stupid... but I'm not anymore... you will pay!

*Oh really... it's not like you care about that other faggot ... that even the people you work with ... fucked him ... making him scream in a lot a lot of pain... I can let you see every single torture they did to him... because he was a faggot just like you ...

Don't ever call him that again! He is a million times better man than you are!

*What can that faggot have ?! What can make him better person...

(I chuckled) I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do... (my fan has muffler so I shoot him in the hand)

*Ahh! You fucking ! ( he started grabbing his hand ) you know what ! I used this hand to make you're faggot scream in pain ! ( he said angry holding his hand ) guess who was the one who made him feel all dirty a little bit before than the day we were going to let him go !? He didn't tell you that did he ...?! He didn't tell you how I claimed him! While he was screaming begging to stop ... like a fucking faggot !

(I felt full of anger and I shoot him on his manhood) there you go... enjoy...

*Ah! You fucker ! Fucking faggot ! Just like that other idiot! Why do you care so much for that faggot ! ( he was screaming in pain)

I love him... that's what you want to hear... and I love my mother and you take her away from me... and you know what I'm having so much fun right now... looking at you like this... (I shoot him in his leg) keep screaming it's like music to me

*( he started laughing in pain ) you are almost as crazy as that faggot over there ... ( he said laughing in pain) I should've killed him to make you think he left you

(I stared laughing) don't you see... him and I we were meant to be... I dreamed with him ones... but I won't tell you how fantastic that dream was... but I can tell you I like to be fuck by him and hard... (I know that would kill him) I like moaning his name while he goes deeper on me...

*You fucking faggot ! You're disgusting! You are a disgrace ! ( he made a disgusted face with pain)

Don't worry I'll let you die with the image of me been fuck hard while I mean his name ... (I shoot him in his stomach) ahh! Ah!' Na... Naruto! Go deeper! (He imitated sounds of moaning like her mother did that day) that's how I beg him to go deeper!

*( he started spitting out blood and took out a gun and pointed at the wall ) why don't I try to kill you're fucking faggot ! His office is right next to mine ...( he shot the gun he pointed where Naruto's office was and you could hear he screamed in pain )

Wrong choice stupid man... (I shoot him on the head and I killed him)

*( I was on the floor holding my arm and tried to get up ... ) bloody hell ... ( I whispered in pain ... as I tried to look for things to take out the bullet )

(I had his blood all over me... I was just looking at him and I felt anger) YOU KiLLED MY MOTHER! (I stared shooting at him even tho I knew he was dead)

*( I was still trying to look for the things ... I had to got to my car when I started hearing a lot of shooting ... I grabbed my gun and put it on the back of my pants ... I opened my office door and a women started screaming because of my arm ) shhh! Don't scream! Stop screaming! I'm already in pain don't cause me a headache! ( she covered her mouth screaming as I tried walking to the parking ... )

(I got out of the office and the woman there told me he went to his car and I went to his car he was there taking out the bullet...) Naruto...

*( I gave a jump made me hurt my arm ... I groan in pain) yes ...? ( I was trying to take the bullet out )

Are you ok?

*Mmm... ( I said in pain ) Mhmm

Good... I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first...

*It's ... ( I started breathing fast I took the bullet out ) oh god ! ( I took a deep breath and started cleaning the wound ) it's okay ...

Forgive me... and stay with me... I love you... and that feeling would never stop...

*( I looked at him and smiled ... not the best time to say all this I feel a lot of pain and collapse on the seat while breathing fast I forgot my marks on my back and I was shirtless) I would really love ... to stay with you ...

This time I won't leave... and no one will hurt you again... (I said looking at his marks)

*( I gave him a tired smile...) I need to go clean this ... get in the car ... I have my things at my house...( mansion)

Ok... (I walked to the other side and get into his car)

*( I started driving to my mansion it was really really far away from everything... you could start seeing the mansions entrance...)

(It was a beautiful place where we got... I wonder if he is happy to have me back with him)

*( I stooped the car and started feeling a lot of pain .. we go out ... and I went inside and it was a really really big place and went to my own nursery room I even fell )

(I was looking around... it's awesome place!)

*( I cured the wound and went to the living room )

It's a nice house...

*Thanks... ( I smiled)

(I smiled to him too) I missed you...

*I missed you too ...

(I walked to him and hugged him but carefully)

*( I got still and hugged him back )

I love you... I really do...

*I really love you too...

( I kept hugging him and made him sit down)

(We kept hours hugging each other's... that day we decide to get out business together and make a big empire... we got to live together not feeling fear anymore... we have each other... and every time I came back from work after him... I find him singing the first song he sang to me... I can't ask for more... now I have everything... I have him...)

*( i felt really happy Sasuke and I were finally happy and together he got home from work and like always I hugged him and give him a kiss ... I couldn't ask for anything better... I feel full now ... I have him with me ... )

THE END


End file.
